Dark Heart
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: In this world vampires rule and humans are little more than food. Dean hates the idea of being food but may soon change his mind when he meets his new master, the vampire Lord Castiel. Rated M for violence and slash as usual ! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been rattling around in my head for awhile now and I finally decided to let it run free…so here is the combination of my two passions in life…Destiel and Vampires. This is an AU so if your looking for angels, demons and hunters you won't find them here. Here there be Vampires and humans…maybe some werewolves too.**

Dark Heart.

Chapter One.

Not all vampire's treat their human's as well as Lord Castiel does so when Dean and Sam found themselves being sold to his house they sighed in relief.

"At least we didn't get sold to Lucifer's house" said Sam.

"Yeah, I've heard some scary shit about that Lord" agreed Dean as they were loaded into the wagon.

"You know he had too…right?" asked Sam.

His older brother snorts "Yeah…I know. The rest of our family would of starved if Pa hadn't sold us. I'm sorry you're here Sammy but I'd really hate doing this alone" replied Dean.

"I know, Dean. It's ok…I couldn't let you do this alone anyway" replied Sam.

Dean nods and turns to watch the country side roll by as they are taken to the castle of their new master, the Vampire Lord Castiel.

Sam had heard that this Lord treated his human's very well indeed. Human's in the House of Castiel had it good, their own rooms, nice food, clean clothes, no work…well not for the harem at least.

In this world human's fall into two categories, workers or food. If your chosen as food you become part of the vampire's harem, if your chosen to work you become staff or servants. Sam knows he'll be put to work…he's tall, strong and nowhere near as pretty as Dean is. He knows Dean will be chosen for the harem…is glad his brother will have it so good, it may take away some of the hurt of being sold.

His train of thought is broken by the sight of the castle looming before them, he'd know it was big but had no idea just how imposing it would be.

"Whoa" exclaimed Dean as he looked up.

"Yeah…massive isn't it" said Sam.

"Lord Castiel is the richest vampire round here" said a young boy who'd been sold along with them and several others.

The brothers nod, still enthralled by the size of their new home.

The wagon stops and the humans are unloaded and led through a door into the servants quarters.

"Thank you Bobby, I'll take them from here" says a rather stern looking woman to the man who'd driven them.

"Yes Ms Ellen" replied the man before heading back outside.

The woman looks them over then says "I am Ms Ellen, I run this house for our Lord so it's my job to get you all cleaned up and ready for your masters inspection. He will look you all over and decide if your staff or harem, from there you will be in the care of the grounds man or the harem keeper. Any questions?" stated the woman.

One of the younger girls started to sob.

"Now, now…none of that little one" said Ms Ellen as she put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"I don't want to die" she sobbed.

Ms Ellen frowned "Lord Castiel is not like that…he does not waste his human's nor is he cruel in any way. I hear the same stories about the other Lords that you do and I will only tell you once…our Lord is nothing like the rest of them" she said.

They all nod and the girls sobs abate.

Ms Ellen leads them to a large bathroom, directs them to strip and bathe. Some of younger humans are shy and need to be soothed but the rest simply strip and get clean.

Dean, Sam and seven other human's stand naked, waiting for the house tailor to clothe them. He assess each one then goes to the racks of clothing on the other side of the room, picks out some items and returns to the human. He hands them the clothes and tells them to dress. The man takes his time looking Dean over, he licks his lips then turns quickly and goes to the racks.

'Such a pretty one' he thinks as he hunts for the crimson leather pants he knows are there somewhere. His Lord is going to love that one so he'd better dress him up well.

'Can't cover that beautiful body to much' he thinks as he decides against any form of shirt and opts for matching crimson gauntlets instead.

When Dean see's what the tailor has picked for him he snorts "No shirt?" he asks.

"No, no…our Lord will want to see such beauty uncovered" smiled the man.

Dean rolls his eyes but goes to get dressed anyway.

The tailor dresses Sam in black leather pants and a crimson shirt saying "Don't bother to button the shirt".

Sam nods and follows Dean to get dressed.

"Hey…why'd you get a shirt?" asks Dean.

"Guess I'm not as pretty as you" teased Sam.

"Fuck off…I'm not pretty" snapped Dean.

"Yeah…bet you get harem and I get staff" replied Sam.

"Harem? No fucking way…Vampire Lord or not I don't do guys" fumed Dean.

"Relax…not all Lords fuck their food" grinned Sam.

Dean groans making his brother chuckle.

Finally all nine humans are dressed and presentable, they are led to the castle's throne room and lined up before the thrones dais.

"When Lord Castiel enters keep your eyes on the ground…only look up when he speaks to you. You answer him with yes, my Lord or no, my lord always" instructed Ms Ellen.

The humans nod, most of them staring at the floor already. A hush falls and the human's hear foot steps approach, none of them dare look up…even Dean's eyes remain fixed on the floor.

Lord Castiel walks into his throne room without looking at the new human's. He takes the three steps up the dais to sit on his black marble throne. He has been listless of late…bored and tired of living. He has been a vampire for seven hundred years, long lonely years. Not even the company of his brothers helps anymore. He sighs and waves a hand at his housekeeper, signalling he is ready to inspect the new human's.

Ms Ellen is aware of her Lord's mood of late and has planned to present the pretty one last hoping such a gorgeous boy may finally tempt her Lord. She knows that her Lord feeds from his harem but does not touch any of them in any other way and she is convinced that what he needs is love. She has been staff in his house since she was thirteen and has come to know much about her Lord over the years. He has never know love, that she is sure of.

One by one she leads the new humans to the foot of the dais. The vampire Lord looks the human over briefly then says a word…staff or harem.

Sam is led to the throne, he stands at his full height, shoulders back, eyes down.

Lord Castiel inspects him half heartedly and says "Staff".

Left standing on his own Dean fidgets.

"Just one left for your inspection, my Lord" says Ms Ellen as she leads Dean to the foot of the throne. Clad in crimson leather pants and matching gauntlets, Dean stands there defiantly yet his eyes are down cast.

'At least it's just one' thinks the vampire Lord as he looks up.

A gasp escapes his red lips as his blue eyes find the gorgeous boy before him.

Ms Ellen allows herself a small smile.

'So beautiful' thought Castiel as he stared at the human, a look of desire settling on his face. He swallows hard, glances at his housekeeper and says "Harem…have him prepared and sent to me at once" a deep growl in his tone.

Dean looks up then, their eyes meet and the objection that had been on his tongue dies a quiet death as he see's his new master for the first time. Vivid blue eyes meet stunning green and lock, a shiver runs through the human as a smile forms on those full red lips.

"As you wish, my Lord" replies Ms Ellen "May I take him now?".

"One moment, Ellen. What is your name boy?" said Lord Castiel.

"Dean…my Lord" the human replies softly.

The smile gets bigger and he nods.

"Take him" declares the vampire.

Then Ms Ellen is leading him away and he can't help but look over his shoulder at the vampire who now owned him.

Dean had been rocked by the sight of him…he was stunned by his own reaction to the vampire. He'd been around them all his short life but none of them looked like that…so ethereal. Those eyes…you could drown in them and Dean found himself wondering if that raven hair was as soft as it looked. He found himself wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through it.

'What the fuck?' thought Dean as he followed Ms Ellen.

'Damn thing must have that sway shit…I don't do guys' thought Dean.

***All reviews welcome ! What can I say…my mind is a sick place…so enjoy !* **


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Heart.

Chapter Two.

"Um what did he mean prepare me?" asked Dean.

"Our Lord wishes to taste you right away. I take it you've never been part of a harem before" replied Ms Ellen.

"No" mumbled Dean as they walked.

"Then you must be prepared, instructed on what to do and what not to do in your Lords presence" said Ms Ellen.

"Um…" started Dean.

"Speak boy…ask your question now or you may not get the chance later and I've heard it all no need to be embarrassed" she says.

"Does he…you know…play with his food?" asked Dean.

Ms Ellen frowns at the term for a moment before understanding what the boy means.

"No Dean…Lord Castiel does not sleep with his harem" she replies thinking 'That maybe about to change though'.

Dean sighs "Good cause I don't do guys…vampire lords or not".

Ms Ellen just shakes her head, she had seen the boys reaction to their Lord and knew he'd be breaking that rule of his at some point and probably very soon.

She leads him to a chamber next to her Lord's bedroom.

"Now sit down and listen carefully, we don't have much time" she says pointing at a loveseat. Dean sits and listens.

"Firstly you have to remember to look directly at our Lord only when he speaks to you then look back down, show respect to your master. You will do everything he tells you to no matter what it may be and yes Dean I mean everything. If our lord wants you naked draped across his lap as he feeds you will do exactly that, no smart comments just keep your mouth shut unless he asks you a question. Then you will answer with respect. Any questions?" said Ms Ellen.

"Nah, I got it. Do as I'm told and keep my mouth shut" replied Dean.

"I know your probably scared but there is no need to be. Lord Castiel is not cruel, he is kind and gentle. I have worked here since I was thirteen and I have yet to see him raise a hand to any of his humans…he won't hurt you" assured Ms Ellen.

The boy said nothing just frowned at her.

"Very well then. Sit here and wait…that door will open when he is ready for you. Move quickly when it opens, he doesn't like to be kept waiting" she said as she pointed to the other door before turning and leaving him alone.

'Shit…I wish Sammy were here' thought Dean nervously.

He got up and paced the length of the small room, he couldn't sit still when he felt like this.

The moment his housekeeper and the new boy left the throne room, Lord Castiel was up and heading to his suite to taste the beautiful human.

'Those eyes…so green' though the vampire as he walked.

'I hope he tastes as good as he looks…if that's even possible'.

Oh he had a dozen pretty human's but this one…this one was magnificent. His eyes were just the start, that well toned lean body, tanned from a life lived outside working. The vampire had never in all his seven hundred years seen a human so perfect.

'I must remember to tell Ellen he's to be dressed in crimson leather at all times…he looks so damn good in those pants' thought the vampire as he entered his bedroom.

Lord Castiel removes his shirt and tosses it over a chair as he passes it. He is left in black leather pants and boots, he runs a hand threw his hair, a nervous gesture left over from when he was still human. The vampire catches himself and chuckles. Since when has a new human made him nervous, they belong to him. Yes but this one…this one is different, he knows it already and has barely spent five minutes with him.

Lord Castiel takes a deep breath then sits on the end of his bed as he wills the door to the other chamber to open.

The door opens silently, Dean takes a deep breath and walks through, eyes down.

"Come here Dean" commands his new master.

Dean raises his eyes just enough to see where the vampire is then walks over to him and stops in front of him.

"That colour suites you…the tailor has a good eye" said the vampire.

Dean keeps his mouth shut as his owner reaches out to trail his finger tips over Dean's chest.

"Yes…most definitely the colour for you. You shall wear only crimson and black from now on" said Lord Castiel as he stood up and moved around behind the human.

Dean tensed.

"Not a mark on you…you have not been tasted before?" said the vampire with a grin.

"No…my Lord" replies Dean softly without looking up.

A soft moan escapes the vampire as he slips his arms around the human from behind, pulling him back against himself.

"Tilt your head to the left, beautiful boy" purrs the vampire in his ear.

Dean tilts his head and tenses even more.

Lord Castiel feels the human stiffen in his arms and smells fear…he frowns thinking 'This will not do, I hate the taste of fear'.

"I am not like my brothers Dean…I will be gentle. I have no wish for my human's to fear me" said the vampire.

Dean swallows hard and tries to relax but he can't.

Lord Castiel smiles as an idea occurs to him then he lowers his face to the boy's throat but instead of biting he kisses the exposed flesh. A tender brush of lips that sends a shiver through the human in his arms. Lord Castiel moves his lips higher, laying a soft kiss just behind the human's ear. Dean relaxes in his arms and he smiles.

"So beautiful…I could never hurt you" whispered the vampire.

'Has to be sway' thinks Dean as his body relaxes and his cock twitches as those lips continue to explore his throat.

The scent changes from fear to arousal and the vampire grins. A few more kisses along the boy's neck then he sinks his fangs in ever so gently and begins to drink.

Dean is so lost in the pleasure of those lips on his skin that he hardly felt the slight sting as his master bites him. He gasps but there is no pain only surprise.

Lord Castiel drinks slowly, savouring the rich delicious blood of this new human. He does not take too much, does not want to hurt this gorgeous boy. The vampire pulls back, laps at the wound to heal it then rests his chin on Dean's shoulder "There…not so bad huh".

"No…my Lord" whispers Dean.

"Do you still fear me?" asks Lord Castiel.

"No…my Lord" replies Dean softly.

"Good…I do not enjoy the taste of fear. Your desire tastes much better than fear ever could" said the vampire.

He is surprised when the human growls and raises an eyebrow.

"Something to say…beautiful?" he asks.

"I don't desire men" snapped Dean forgetting himself.

Lord Castiel chuckles and slips a hand down to cup the leather clad erection his human has "I am not a man…I can smell your desire for me".

Every fibre in Dean's body is screaming run, fight do something damn it. Don't just stand there and let him touch you but his mind keeps him frozen in place and all he can do is tense up yet again.

The vampires sighs "I will not command you to my bed, Dean. If you want that…you will come to me, if not I allow my harem to have sex with each other".

The vampire lets him go then and moves back in front of him. Dean drops his eyes.

"Look at me" commands Lord Castiel.

Dean looks up into those blue eyes and feels like he's drowning, he swallows hard.

"I will drink from you at least once a day, you will eat well and stay strong. I will have no harm come to you so it will be a small drink but I have never tasted anything like you Dean…your delicious".

Dean frowns then he can't help it.

The frown tugs at Lord Castiel's dark heart and he says "What will make you happy to be here, my beautiful boy?".

Forgetting himself again he says "Stop looking at me like you wanna fuck me and don't touch me like that again".

The vampire grins at him then and laughs.

Dean frowns.

"Oh my gorgeous boy…you have fire in you. Perhaps too much but I can not stop looking at you with desire because I want you. I will not touch you other than to hold you while I drink if that will make you more comfortable" replied the vampire.

"Thank you…my Lord" says Dean.

His desire for this human has shocked him, made him want to please the boy…make him happy. He also has an almost over whelming urge to kiss him.

"I ask one thing of you now Dean then I will keep my distance so that you are comfortable here" says the vampire.

"What…my Lord?" asked Dean.

"One kiss" replies Lord Castiel.

'At least he doesn't want me to suck his dick' thought Dean but said "Yes…my Lord".

His master pulls him back into his arms and raises his face with two fingers under his chin, he swallows hard and waits.

Soft full lips brush against his lightly, he shivers. Then a tongue trails over his lips and they open automatically. The kiss deepens and the human finds himself lost yet again.

'No…no this can't feel good. It's a guy kissing me…what the fuck?' thinks Dean 'No, it's a vampire kissing you and it feels more than good' says a tiny little voice in the back of his mind.

'Shut up…I'm not going there' he thinks back.

'Oh yes we will' giggles the little voice 'Name the girl who last got you this hard'.

He can't and he knows it.

'Fuck' thinks Dean as he finds himself kissing back.

***All reviews welcome ! Yes, I know…I update too quickly. Sorry this one has been fermenting awhile and needs release**


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Heart.

Chapter Three.

The kiss is long and deep when it breaks Dean gasps for air, face flushed, eyes wide with desire.

"Do you wish to meet the rest of the harem now, gorgeous boy?" asked Lord Castiel.

"N…no, my Lord" replies Dean.

"Oh…I thought you wanted to be away from me?" says the vampire.

The human swallows hard and says "I…I don't know, my Lord".

The vampire smiles softly at him "Then stay…I wish to know you Dean".

On sheer impulse Dean tries to step back but the vampire's arms are like steel bands holding him in place.

"I haven't…" trailed off Dean.

"Shhhh, beautiful one. I did not mean that…not yet. I wish to know of you…your life" soothed Lord Castiel.

"Oh…Yes, my Lord" replied Dean as he relaxed again.

The vampire takes his hand and leads him to the side of the bed. Lord Castiel crawls onto the bed and sits against the pillows then pats the bed beside him and smiles softly at his new favourite human. Dean crawls onto the bed and settles next to his master who puts an arm around him.

"Tell me about yourself Dean" says Lord Castiel.

"I have two brothers and a sister. Our mother is a seamstress and our father hunts game, my Lord" started Dean.

"Were you the only one sold?" asked Lord Castiel.

"No, Sammy's here too. You put him on staff, my Lord" replied Dean.

"Which one is Sammy?" asked the vampire.

"The giant one, my Lord" grinned Dean.

Lord Castiel chuckles "Ah, so he is your brother. I will remember that".

"Why?" asked Dean forgetting himself again.

"He will be given the better jobs…if he is happy, you will be happy, yes?" replied the vampire.

"Yes…thank you, my Lord" said Dean as he relaxed a little more.

"So who is older you or Sammy?" asked Lord Castiel.

"I am but you can't tell cause he's so big. Most people think he's older, my Lord" replied Dean.

"He may be big but he does not have your beauty" said the vampire wanting his human to feel good.

Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"What is wrong Dean?" asked the vampire.

"I'm not beautiful…my Lord" replied Dean.

"Oh yes, you are or you would not be here with me right now. I have enough in my harem and sent Bobby for staff. He is a kind man and may have picked you so as not to separate you from your brother but I am glad he took the liberty, very glad indeed" said the vampire as he looked into Dean's eyes.

A rush of heat raced through him then and he blushed, looking down quickly.

'He really has no idea how gorgeous he is' thought the vampire 'I will fix that'.

Lord Castiel raises Dean's face with two fingers under his chin, leans in and lays a tender yet brief kiss on his lips then says "I am seven hundred years old Dean and in all that time I have never seen a more stunning human than you. I have not felt desire for any being, human or vampire in over two hundred years but I find myself wanting you…gorgeous boy".

The look of pure shock on his humans face makes the vampire smile.

"Over two hundred years? Seriously?" asked Dean.

"Yes seriously" smiled Lord Castiel.

"My Lord…?" started Dean.

"Yes Dean" replied the vampire.

"I'm sorry" said the human.

Lord Castiel frowns "For what?".

"For snapping at you before…it's just that I've never been attracted to other males and I kinda freaked…I think I still am a bit" replied Dean.

"So you do desire me then?" said the vampire.

"Yes, my Lord" replied Dean a small smile on his lips.

'Told you so' taunted that tiny voice in his head which he firmly ignores.

"We shall go slowly then until you are comfortable. Would you like your own room or are ok with the harem quarters?" said the vampire.

"You'll let me pick?" asked Dean.

"Yes Dean…I want you to be happy here. I will even allow you to share a room with your brother if that's what you want" replied Lord Castiel.

Dean grins then and the vampire knows he's found the human's weakness…his younger brother.

"A room shared with Sammy it is then" grinned Lord Castiel.

Forgetting himself entirely Dean turns to the vampire, throws his arms around his neck and hugs him saying "Thank you" as he does.

Lord Castiel melts, he wraps his arms around Dean, not wanting to waste this moment and holds his human close. The scent of this boy is intoxicating and he nuzzles his throat trying to inhale as much as can.

It sends a shiver through Dean and he whispers "Keep doing things like that and slow won't be an option…my Lord".

The vampire chuckles as he pulls back to look at Dean who has somehow ended up straddling his lap.

"Then I must do it more often" grinned the vampire.

Dean laughs for the first time and it drags a moan from his master.

Realising where he is, Dean asks "Should I move, my Lord?".

"Why…do you want to?" replied Lord Castiel.

"No… not really, my Lord" says Dean.

"Tomorrow you shall pick a room for you and Sammy. Tonight I wish you to sleep here with me" replied the vampire.

"Yes, my Lord. Um…" said Dean.

"Do not hesitate to ask me anything Dean" said the vampire.

"It's more something I should tell you, my Lord" replied the human.

"Go ahead then, beautiful" said Lord Castiel.

"It's Sam…I'm the only one who calls him Sammy" replied Dean softly.

"I will remember that. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" said the vampire.

"I like kissing you…my Lord" said Dean before he thought and ended up blushing again.

"Then you have my permission to kiss me when ever you please, my beautiful boy" grinned Lord Castiel.

Taking him at his word, Dean leans in and kisses his master gently, it does not stay that way for long. Gentle turns to passionate as the vampire deepens the kiss. One hand on the back of Dean's head, the other cupping his ass and pulling him in closer. So close he can feel his masters hard on pressing against him.

'Fuck slow' thinks Dean as he rubs himself against the vampire.

Dragging a moan from him as he does.

Lord Castiel breaks the kiss and says "Slow won't be an option if you keep doing that Dean…I want you too much as it is".

A wicked look crosses Deans face as he rubs more and says "Oh…you mean this?".

The vampire groans and flips Dean so he's on his back underneath him.

"Fuck slow" growls the vampire sending a shiver through Dean.

"Yes, my lord" he grins.

"Oh my gorgeous boy…" moans Lord Castiel as he nuzzles Dean's throat again.

The human arches up under him as he husks "Yes".

"I know you haven't so I will be gentle, we have all night and I want to enjoy you" said the vampire as he kisses along the humans throat.

"Yes, my Lord" moans Dean.

The vampire stops, pulls back and frowns because that bothered him.

"No…do not use my title in bed. Here I am simply Castiel" said the vampire.

Dean nods.

The vampire tilts his head "Let me hear it" he says.

"Yes…Castiel" whispers Dean.

"Much better gorgeous…I like that, the sound of my name on your lips" he says before going back to kissing Dean's neck.

***All reviews welcome ! Damn let a story out of the box and it runs rampant…***


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Heart.

Chapter Four.

Dean lay there breathing heavily as the vampire kneeling between his legs unlaces the crimson leather pants he's wearing. Lord Castiel licks his lips slowly as starts to slide the leather down, he stops…looks into Dean's eyes and asks "Are you sure?".

"Yes…I am" whispered Dean.

Lord Castiel smiles at him and goes back to stripping him.

There is a loud knock on the door, the vampire snarls, his head snapping in that direction as he shouts "Not now".

Another knock.

"Fuck" snarls the vampire as he gets up and strides to the door a savage look on his face.

He yanks the door open snapping "What?" as he did.

Ms Ellen stands there a terrified look on her face "Forgive me, my Lord…your brother insists on seeing you" she says.

"Which one?" he asks.

"Lord Lucifer, my Lord" she replies quickly.

Lord Castiel makes an exasperated noise "Fine…I'm coming".

Ms Ellen nods and leaves.

The vampire turns, looks at the gorgeous boy sitting up on his bed and sighs.

'Fuck you Luc' he thinks.

"Come…redress yourself and come with me" said Lord Castiel as he held out his hand.

Dean slides off the bed, quickly relaces his pants and crosses the room to take his masters hand.

The vampire smile at him, kisses him quickly then leads him back to the throne room.

Lord Lucifer paces, he is angry…hates waiting and wants to yell.

"Brother?" said Lord Castiel.

"Finally" snapped Lucifer as he turns to his brother. When he see's the boy beside him he snarls and points at him.

"That should be mine" he growls.

Dean moves behind Lord Castiel, eyes glued to the floor but his master still has his hand and feels the shudder run through him.

"Why is that brother?" asked the vampire curtly.

"Your man used mines moment of distraction to out bid him on this one and I want it…he said it was beautiful but I had no idea til now. How much do you want for it?" said Lord Lucifer casually.

"He is not for sale, brother. Your man's lack of attention to your affairs is none of mine. Was there anything else brother?" replied Lord Castiel coldly.

Lord Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he said "Twice what you paid for it Castiel…you would be wise to take it".

"I won't say it again Lucifer…he is mine and not for sale at any price. Don't ask again" replied the vampire.

"Your's is he…we all know you don't fuck the food. You may have tasted him but I can over look that" grins Lord Lucifer.

"Dean…where were we when Ellen came for me?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Your bed, my Lord" replied Dean with a grin.

Lord Castiel grins at the shock on his brothers face.

"So Castiel…you finally found one that gets you hard huh?" asks Lord Lucifer.

"Yes brother and if you don't mind I'd like to get back to it?" said Lord Castiel with a wicked grin.

"Is one human worth my displeasure…brother?" asked Lord Lucifer with a sneer.

"Going there are we Luc? Then yes…he's more than worth it" replied Lord Castiel.

"We shall see, brother" snorts Lord Lucifer as he turned and stalked away.

Lord Castiel shakes his head at his brother and sighs knowing he'll make an issue of it. The vampire turns to his human. Dean see's the look on his masters face and is compelled to get rid of it then he remembers that he has permission and leans up to kiss his lord tenderly.

The vampire realises what the human is doing and is touched by his concern. He wraps the boy in his arms and holds him close as they kiss.

Lord Lucifer turns to throw a parting shot at his brother and see's the human kiss him, he frowns at what he's seeing…a human taking liberty with a vampire.

'Damn it Castiel…put it in it's place' he thinks as he watches and is horrified at what he see's. His brother, kissing the human back and pulling it into an embrace. Lord Lucifer watches as his brother pulls back, smiles at the human, says something that makes the boy grin then walks out of the room his arm around the human. When Lord Lucifer see's that the human's arm is around his brother as they leave he snarls and storms out…angrier than when he'd arrived.

"Oh Luc…calm down. It can't be that bad…how long has he had the boy?" said Lord Balthazar.

"Less than a day" snapped Lord Lucifer.

"There, you see. How attached to the boy can he be?" said Lord Balthazar dismissively.

"I offered him double what he paid for it and he said no. He's fucking it" snarled the vampire as he paced.

Balthazar chuckles then "Castiel hasn't touched his food in years Luc…how do you know this?" said his brother.

"He told me so…he had it in his bed when I got there Bal. Dismissed me to go back to fucking the damn thing" snarled Lord Lucifer.

Lord Balthazar laughs then.

"It's not funny, Bal" snapped Lord Lucifer.

"No, Luc…it's hilarious. Let him have the human…as I said it's been years and if he's finally found one that does it for him good. He's been very morose lately and I was worried he'd end it. Let him have this Luc" said Lord Balthazar.

Lord Lucifer frowns at his brother "Did you not hear me Bal…it kissed him. He didn't command it to it took the liberty and he allowed it…kissed it back. Do you want your harem acting like that?" asked the vampire.

Lord Balthazar raises an eyebrow and says "What Castiel does with his food is none of our business Luc just as what we do with ours is none of his. Leave it alone".

"Fine…take his side brother" snarled Lord Lucifer as he stormed out of his brothers castle.

Balthazar shakes his head at his brother and thinks 'I'm so glad Castiel found that boy'.

Lord Balthazar loves his brother and has been seriously worried that he was about to give up and end his life. He doesn't have to worry now and is relieved.

'I must go visit and see this human for myself' he thinks, knowing he'll have to warn Castiel that Lucifer is no the war path.

Lord Lucifer heads to Lord Gabriel's castle but gets a similar reaction from that brother, he leaves furious.

"Michael will agree with me" he sneers as he walks out.

"Michael's an asshole" yelled Lord Gabriel as his brother left "Just like you".

Lord Lucifer is seething by the time he arrives at Lord Michael's.

"Brother…what is it?" asked the vampire when he saw his brothers face.

Lord Lucifer explained the situation to his older brother and as he had suspected Michael is outraged…disgusted that his brother would allow a human such freedom.

"This won't do Luc…we will put a stop to it" said Lord Michael.

Lord Lucifer grins "I knew I could count on you brother".

"Always Lucifer" grinned Lord Michael as he leaned in and kissed Lucifer.

"You're my favourite brother after all" says the vampire when the kiss breaks.

An evil grin passes between them as Lord Michael puts an arm around his brother and leads him to his bedroom.

Lord Gabriel goes to see his brother Balthazar when Lucifer leaves.

"He's gone to Michael" said Lord Gabriel.

"Fuck…he's just as sick as Luc. Why can't they let Castiel be happy for once?" replied Lord Balthazar.

"Like you said those pair are sick…they should never have been turned" said Lord Gabriel.

"Yeah and we can't even have their sire control them now…Uriel was insane but he listened to us" said Lord Balthazar.

"We may have to put them down Bal…you know that don't you. Once Luc gets Michael stirred up about this it'll be hell for Castiel" said Lord Gabriel.

"Yeah I know…Castiel deserves to be happy. He's been so alone for so long he was giving up…I could see it" replied the vampire.

His brother nods in agreement "Yeah I saw it too…we should go meet this human, take ours so Castiel see's he's not the only one".

"Good idea Gabriel but give them a day or so" grinned Lord Balthazar.

Lord Gabriel chuckles "If he's anything like I was when I found Tommy…they'll need a week".

Balthazar laughs hard and shakes his head at his brother.

Lord Gabriel simply keeps grinning.

***All reviews welcome ! It's just so easy to make Luc the bad guy…sorry !* **


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Heart.

Chapter Five.

As they kiss, Dean feels some of the tension leave his master's body. The kiss breaks and Lord Castiel smiles at him and says "Thank you Dean…I feel much better".

Dean grins at his master, very happy that he had changed the vampires mood. Lord Castiel wraps an arm around his human and Dean follows suit, they leave the throne room holding each other close. Dean hardly notices the walk back to his masters bedroom he's to busy mentally preparing himself for what he's about to do.

'What it is it about this vampire that turns me on so much?' he thought.

'Please…just look at him, hmmm so hot' replied that tiny little voice in the back of his mind.

Dean frowns and thinks 'It's not just that…there's something about him…'.

"Do I have to forbid you from frowning gorgeous?" said Lord Castiel breaking into his thoughts.

"Huh…oh, sorry I was thinking, my Lord" replied Dean.

"About what?" asked the vampire.

"You…well I was just trying to work out what it is about you that attracts me, my Lord" replied Dean.

The vampire chuckles then.

"You think too much beautiful" said Lord Castiel.

Dean blushes, thinking 'That's it…no one's ever made me feel like this, like I belong to them and it's not cause he bought me either. He could of doubled his money on me just then but refused because I'm his'.

This thought wipes the frown from his face and replaces it with a grin.

"Now that's better" said the vampire.

Soon they are back in his master's bedroom and the vampire lets him go.

Dean see's the shirt his master had been wearing earlier thrown over a chair and he undoes the gauntlets at his wrists, tossing them onto the chair as well. The vampire smiles as he watches this simple gesture, knowing it means his human is comfortable with him now. Dean turns to his master rubbing at his wrists lightly the gauntlets were itchy.

"Do not wear them if they are uncomfortable" says the vampire as he moves closer to Dean.

"Yes, my Lord" replies Dean as leans into his master's embrace.

They lay in the huge king size bed, naked and writhing against each other as they kiss. The vampire pulls back to stare at his human a moment before saying "If I have you now I won't ever let you go my gorgeous boy".

"Then have me…I'm your's" replied Dean softly.

Lord Castiel moans and moves between his humans legs, only then does he realise that his room lacks any form of lubricant as he has not had need of it in so long and he frowns.

Dean has very quickly come to dislike his master frowning and asks "What's wrong?".

The vampire blushes but replies "No lubricant…it's been so long since…" trailed off the vampire.

Dean grins, takes his master's hand and slips two of his fingers into his mouth and sucks a little, swirling his tongue as he does and making his master moan. When the fingers are wet he slips them out of his mouth. Those wet fingers are quickly moved to his anus and the wetness made good use of as a finger gently and slowly enters him.

It burns a little but he breathes through it and it is soon replaced with a rather pleasant sensation as it's moved in and out of him gently. He moans and spreads his legs wider sending a shiver through his master. One finger becomes two and he arches up as they find his prostate.

"Oh fuck" he gasps.

"Like that?" asked his master.

"Yes" moans Dean.

While his fingers work to loosen and stretch his humans entrance, he lays kisses on Dean's chest and neck.

'So fucking gorgeous and all mine' thinks Lord Castiel.

"Please" whimpers Dean as he thrusts down onto the fingers inside of him making his master groan.

Those skilled fingers are removed and replaced with his master's hard cock. Slowly, inch by inch the vampire eases his way into his human. Being ever so gentle so that Dean's first time is almost painless.

"Oh fuck…" gasps Dean loving the sensation of being filled.

The vampire freezes thinking he's hurt the boy "Dean?".

"Please don't stop…feels so good" moans the human.

Lord Castiel pushes forward the last few inches until he is fully sheathed.

"So damn tight…so good" husks the vampire.

"Please" moans Dean.

Slow gentle thrusts to start with and his human is arching up to meet him, head thrown back mouth open as he moans "Oh yes…so good".

Dean can't think past the sensations raging through him but if he could he'd probably be wondering why he'd never done this before…it felt so damn good.

Lord Castiel watches in delight as the boy comes undone underneath him.

Ankles locked at the small of his master's back, using his elbows for leverage as he bucks to meet every thrust.

"So gorgeous Dean" moans the vampire as his thrusts get harder, faster.

Each thrust finding that sweet spot and driving Dean closer to the edge as he pants and writhes in sheer bliss.

Then his master wraps a hand around his hard cock and strokes it in time with the thrusts. Dean's back bows and he cries out wordlessly.

"Oh Dean" moans Lord Castiel thrusting even harder.

Harder, faster, deeper and his human is screaming over the edge of orgasm in moments.

"OH CAS" screams Dean as he cum's harder than he ever has. His master follows him over the edge a moment later growling Dean's name as he does, filling the gorgeous boy with his cum.

A tangled mass of flesh lays panting…tiny aftershocks running through both them as they come down. Finally the vampire raises his head to look at his lover and grins at what he see's. Dean completely undone, his eyes glazed, lips red and kiss swollen…so beautiful. He withdraws slowly then moves to lay on his back and recover. Dean crawls up and snuggles into his master's side, resting his head on the vampires shoulder, a hand on his chest. Strong arms wrap around him and he sighs, content…sated, happy.

"Are you mine, Dean?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Yes Cas…forever" said Dean.

"Hmm, Cas huh? I like it' grins the vampire.

"Good, cause Castiel is just too damn long when your cumming" grinned Dean to see just how cheeky his master would allow him to be. He was surprised when the vampire laughed and shook his head.

"Oh my gorgeous boy…you really are much too cheeky but I like it" grinned Lord Castiel.

Dean snuggles closer, feeling safer than he ever has in this vampires arms. He could happily stay right here like this forever.

'I could very easily fall in love with him' thinks Dean.

"Dean…I think Sam may have to have a room of his own. I want you with me…please" said Lord Castiel.

"I'd like that, Cas" replies Dean.

The vampire grins then says "Good, I've slept alone for too long".

Dean looks up at his master and says "You'll never sleep alone again Cas".

"Thank you, my beautiful boy" said the vampire.

Dean smiles at him then leans in and captures his master's lips for a kiss. A long, deep kiss.

Vampire and human lay wrapped in each others arms comfortably and both drifted off to sleep.

***All reviews welcome. There we are, your slash fix…sorry it took so long but the first four chapters went to setting the story, hope your all enjoying it !***


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Heart.

Chapter Six.

Dean wanders the castle grounds looking for Sammy, the head groundsman had told him where to find his brother but Sam wasn't there. He rounds a corner and almost walks straight into him.

"Hey Sammy" grinned Dean.

"Hey bro…how'd it go?" replied Sam.

Dean's grin got even bigger "Great…Cas is awesome".

Sam's eyebrows raise and he looks shocked "Cas?" he asks.

A sheepish look graces Dean's face then.

"Dean…what the hell?" said Sam.

"You were right I got harem, he wanted to taste me straight away. I was so freaked Sammy, I mean we've been around vampires our whole lives but not like this. He could see I was freaking out and he was good about it…real gentle when he bit me. He didn't treat me as just food either, he asked about my life…I told him that you're here too and your getting your own room" replied Dean.

"My own room…why?" said Sam.

"Cause you're my baby brother that's why and Cas wants me to be happy here" replied Dean.

"He did more than taste you didn't he?" said Sam.

Dean blushes and looks away.

"Dean…did he force you?" asked Sam really worried about the answer he was gonna get.

"No Sammy, Cas would never do that…I wanted too" replied Dean quickly.

Sam sighs "I wouldn't want you doing that so I have it better here, you know that right?" said Sam.

"Yeah I know but it's not like that Sammy…there's just something about Cas that gets to me. You know what Ms Ellen said about him…that he doesn't sleep with his harem but he wants me Sammy" grinned Dean.

"As long as you want him too, I'm ok with it. So my own room huh…cool" said Sam.

"Yeah I do. Come on then, Cas sent me to get you so we can pick you out a room" replied Dean as he grabbed his brothers arm and dragged him inside.

Lord Castiel stood watching the flames dance in the fireplace, thinking of his human…the way he writhes and moans. The vampire shakes his head trying to clear it of that image so that he can think straight. He fails…

Then a shiver runs through him as Dean's voice fills the room "Found him, my Lord".

The vampire turns saying "Ah Sam…how are you finding it here?".

"Good, my Lord" replied Sam quickly, looking up as he answered then dropping his eyes again.

"Has Dean told you why I sent for you?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord" replied Sam.

"I want your brother to be happy here in my home and that means keeping you happy as well so the two of you will be some what spoilt compared to my other humans. I will allow you both certain freedoms that the others do not have but do not abuse my trust" said Lord Castiel.

"Thank you, my Lord…I won't" replied Sam.

The vampire nods.

Sam glances beside himself expecting to find Dean standing there but he isn't, Sam frowns and looks up to find his brother.

The boy can hardly believe his eyes when they find his big brother firmly plastered to their master's side, arms wrapped around the vampire, nuzzling it's neck.

The vampire smiles at his shocked expression and says "Of course, Dean will have more freedom and be more spoilt but you will benefit too. Never fear for him while he is with me Sam…he is safe".

"Yes, my Lord" replies Sam as he drops his eyes again.

"Now, my gorgeous boy…take Sam and find him a room. Get him settled then come back to me" said the vampire as he looked at Dean.

"Yes, my Lord" replied Dean before leaning up and kissing his master.

Sam's eyes went even wider, he'd looked up when the vampire had used the pet name for his brother.

The kiss breaks and Dean turns to do as he has been told but his master pulls him back and kisses him again before finally letting him go. He grins at his master and gets a soft smile in return.

"Come on Sammy" says Dean as he walks out of the room, knowing his master is watching every move as he does. Too stunned to think of a coherent question Sam went with his standard "Dean…what the fuck?".

"What, Sammy?" asked Dean.

"You know damn well what…" snapped Sam.

His brother grins at him and he shakes his head.

"Come on Sammy, I'm messing with you. You heard what Cas said he wants me happy so he spoils me…lets me do pretty much what ever I want" replied Dean.

"You were all over him…almost dry humping him Dean. I say again what the fuck?" said Sam as they walked.

Sam has never seen the look that settles on his brothers face then and it scares him a little…they've only been here a day.

"What can I say Sammy? Our master turns me on…" replied Dean.

Sam shakes his head knowing it's a hell of a lot more than that…knowing his big brother has fallen for the vampire.

'Shit…if he gets bored with Dean this won't end well, not well at all' thought Sam.

While the brothers find Sam a room, two vampire lords arrive at Lord Castiel's castle. They are greeted by his housekeeper Ms Ellen "My Lords" she says as she bows to them.

"Ah Ms Ellen it is good to see you again, is our brother in?" replies Lord Balthazar warmly.

"Yes, my Lord. He is, please come in I will announce you both" she replies.

The vampires follow her in, a human walking beside yet slightly behind each of them. The housekeeper leads them to a door and bids them to wait a moment while she informs her Lord that are here. They smile at her and nod, she leaves them.

"Always so polite that one" grinned Lord Gabriel.

"Yes she is…genuine too, she really likes her master" said Lord Balthazar.

Soon Ms Ellen is back and leading them into the room as she says "The Lords Gabriel and Balthazar".

"Hello brothers, how are you both?" says Lord Castiel.

"Good" replies Lord Balthazar.

"Curious" grins Lord Gabriel.

"Oh…curious about what?" asks the vampire as if he didn't know.

Lord Gabriel chuckles "Your new boy…Luc was most upset that you wouldn't sell him so we had to come see this beauty for ourselves".

"Ah, I see" replied Lord Castiel.

"Don't keep us waiting brother…lets see him" says Lord Balthazar.

"Ellen please find Dean and send him to me…help Sam in his place if you would" says Lord Castiel.

"Yes, my Lord" she says before turning to go.

His brothers settle themselves on the couches, a human beside each of them.

Lord Castiel notices how close the humans are sitting to his brothers and smiles to himself thinking 'Perhaps I am not the only one with a soft spot for one of my humans'.

"Oh just so you know Lucifer is on the war path over this, he came whining to us both and we told him to drop it but you know Luc…he went to Michael" says Lord Gabriel.

Lord Castiel groans.

"Don't worry brother…we're on your side in this" says Lord Balthazar.

"Thank you both" he replies.

They smile and nod at him.

A voice from behind them makes them turn and both vampires gasp when they see the stunning boy enter the room saying "You sent for me, my Lord?".

Dean walks straight over to his master, no hesitation at all in pressing himself firmly against the vampire and winding his fingers into the shoulder length jet black hair that he has found is as soft as it looks. Lord Castiel winds his arms around Dean as he says "Yes beautiful, I did. My brothers have come to meet you".

Only then does Dean turn to look at the others in the room.

"Gabe, Bal…this is Dean" boasts Lord Castiel with a broad grin.

"My, my…he's gorgeous Castiel. What a find" says Lord Gabriel.

"No wonder Luc is so pissed…he's stunning" adds Lord Balthazar.

Lord Castiel's grin gets bigger.

Dean is looking at the human's sitting close beside the vampires and wonders if they are like him…favoured or if the vampires have simply bought a snack with them.

Seeing his look, Lord Balthazar says "It's time Gabe and I let you in on a little secret Castiel".

"Oh…what secret?" asked the vampire.

"We have our favourites too, humans that are special to us. We keep it hidden from Lucifer and Michael knowing what they'd do" replied Lord Gabriel as he slipped his arm around Tommy, the human snuggles into his master quickly, smiling as he does.

"So feel free to bring Dean when you visit us, Tommy and Ruby will enjoy the company" grinned Lord Balthazar.

Lord Castiel chuckles "Thank you brothers, it is good to know I am not alone in this".

"Mind you not all of us feel this way so be careful of the others too they may not take it very well" adds Lord Balthazar.

Lord Castiel nods his understanding before sitting down and pulling Dean onto his lap.

"So Dean…do you like it here?" asked Lord Gabriel.

"Yes I do, Lord Gabriel" replied Dean.

The vampire chuckles.

"Dean, you should address my brother as my Lord" said Lord Castiel.

Dean frowns and looks at his master "But he's not MY lord…you are".

The vampire waves a hand "It's alright Castiel…he is very loyal to you so I'll allow it" says Lord Gabriel.

"Thank you brother" replies Lord Castiel.

"Makes one wonder what you've done to get such loyalty considering you've only had him a day" teased Lord Balthazar.

His brother chuckles but does not reply.

The vampires sit and talk, their humans either snuggled close or on their laps as they chat. It is comfortable…easy and Castiel is so glad his brothers have shared this with him. He has always loved these two best and now they are even closer with a secret shared.

***All reviews welcome ! Before you ask, yes I made demons into humans. What can I say…I have paired Gabe and Tom before and they just go so well together I had to do it again. As for Balthazar and Ruby…well you'll see !***


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Heart.

Chapter Seven.

The conversation turns serious as the brothers discuss what to do about Lucifer and Michael.

"Perhaps Dean should take Tommy and Ruby to the kitchen?" suggested Lord Castiel as the talk turned dark.

"Yes…I think that would be best" replied Lord Balthazar.

"Dean…if you would" said Lord Castiel.

His human pouts but gets up reluctantly, he leans in and kisses his master before turning to the other humans and saying "Come on lets go get something to eat".

Both look to their master's who nod, they stand and follow Dean out of the room.

"Does he kiss you like that often?" teases Lord Gabriel with a grin.

His brother grins back and says "All the time".

"How did you get him so comfortable so quickly?" asks Lord Balthazar.

"I'm not quite sure actually…he was scared of me at first. Never even been tasted so I was very gentle with him my first drink. He warmed up to me very quickly after that…I have his younger brother as well and the fact that I am willing to make allowances for them both may have helped" replied Lord Castiel.

His brothers nod and Gabriel asks "Is this brother as gorgeous as Dean?".

"No…he's attractive in his own way I suppose but nothing compared to my Dean" replies Lord Castiel.

"I wish Tommy would just up and kiss me like that' says Lord Gabriel.

"Have you given him your permission to do so?" asked Lord Castiel.

"No" replied his brother with a frown.

"Dean has my permission to kiss me as he pleases Gabe…try it" grinned Lord Castiel.

"Oh I will…don't you worry" grinned the vampire.

"I can't do that with Ruby…she'd never leave my lap if I did" joked Lord Balthazar.

His brothers laugh.

**In the kitchen…**

"So you two hungry?" asks Dean as they enter the kitchen.

"A little" replies Tom.

"No but something to drink would be good" said Ruby.

Dean nods and finds three cups and a jug of water.

Tom and Ruby sit at the small table as he moves around the kitchen. Soon the three of them are sitting, nibbling at the cheese and dried fruit Dean had found.

"So…what are your master's like?" asks Dean.

"Lord Gabriel is wonderful" replies Tom.

"So is my Lord" says Ruby.

"What about your's?" asks Tom.

"He's kind and gentle and so damn hot I can barely keep my hands off him" grinned Dean.

"I know what you mean…Lord Balthazar is so sexy I have trouble keeping my place most of the time" replied Ruby.

"How come you can kiss your lord like that and not get in trouble for it?" asked Tom.

"I have permission…I told him that I like kissing him so he said I was free to do it whenever I wanted" replied Dean.

"Your so spoilt…I wish my Lord would allow me that" says Ruby.

"How long have you's been with them?" asked Dean.

"I've been with Lord Gabriel three years now" replied Tom.

"Four for me" adds Ruby.

"Maybe our example will give your lords ideas" grinned Dean.

"I hope so" says Tom.

"That would be fantastic…don't suppose you'd uh rub it in a little for us?" asked Ruby with a devilish smile.

"Sure, why not. Looks like the three of us will be spending time together we may as well be friends huh" replied Dean.

"Sounds good to me Dean…the rest of the harem hate me cause none of them get taken into my lords bed but me so I could use another friend" says Tom.

"Yeah same here. If they didn't fear what Lord Balthazar would do to them I swear my harem would gladly kill me, their so jealous" added Ruby.

"Great…something to look forward too" says Dean.

Tom frowns "Have you met this harem yet?" he asks.

"Nah…I've hardly left my Lord's side since I got here" replied Dean.

"Where did you sleep then?" asked Ruby.

"With him" said Dean.

His new friends exchange a look then turn back to him and say in unison "Spoilt bitch".

The three of them crack up laughing then.

"We really need to find out where the other Lords and Ladies stand on this before we move against them" says Lord Balthazar.

"It would be so much easier if Uriel were still alive, he'd just command them to drop it and they'd have too" added Lord Gabriel.

"Yes…but he's not and we have to deal with his mistakes now" said Lord Castiel.

His brothers nod their agreement.

A knock at the door interrupts them.

"Come in" calls Lord Castiel.

Ms Ellen enters the room "My Lord…another visitor for you" she says.

"Who?" he asks.

"Lady Anna, my Lord" she replies.

Lord Castiel looks at his brothers and they shrug.

"Show her in Ellen, thank you" he says.

His housekeeper bows to him and leaves.

Returning moments later and announcing the lady in question.

When she see's that Gabriel and Balthazar are here already she smiles "Ah good, we won't have to have this conversation more than once".

"Oh and what conversation would that be sister dear?" asks Lord Balthazar.

"The what are we doing about Uriel's fledglings conversation, brother dear" she replies with a smile.

"So you've heard?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Heard…Lucifer came to me telling tales, brother. He saw your human taking liberties with you and is furious that you allowed it" she said.

Lord Castiel sighs.

Lady Anna looks around the room then asks "Where are the special one's?".

"Kitchen…they didn't need to hear such dark talk" replies Lord Castiel.

"Yes, brother good idea. Do you mind if mine joins them?" she says.

"By all means…Ellen, please escort Lady Anna's human to the kitchen and introduce her to our human's" said Lord Castiel.

"Yes, my Lord" replies Ms Ellen.

Lady Anna turns to her human and says "Go with Ellen, we shall discuss this business then you may come back to me" as she strokes the girls face tenderly.

"Yes, my Lady" says Lilith.

They wait til the humans leave the room.

"So are we killing them?" asks Lady Anna.

"We may have too" says Lord Gabriel.

"How many of us have special humans?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"Well, I know Zach and Rachel do" replied Lady Anna.

"Oh…since when?" asked Lord Gabriel.

"Awhile now…we keep it secret. As I see you two have been also" replied his sister.

"So that's six of us with something to loose if they push this issue" says Lord Castiel.

The other vampires nod.

"We need to know where the rest stand before we do anything" said Lord Balthazar.

"We'll have to sound them out soon…if Luc went to Anna he's getting desperate. They hate each other" added Lord Gabriel.

"Which is why I'm here…I came to tell Castiel that he's not alone in his fondness for his human" said Anna.

"Thank you all so much. I thought I'd be in this alone" said Lord Castiel.

"Never…we love our humans too" grinned Lord Gabriel.

They all saw the shock on Lord Castiel's face as he realised that, that was exactly what he felt for Dean…love.

***All reviews welcome. Like I'd leave Cas without allies ! So any suggestions on who should be Zach and Rachel's humans ? Oh and before anyone says Jo…she is the sister Dean mentioned earlier ! ***


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Heart.

Chapter Eight.

Half an hour later Lord Castiel sent Ms Ellen to fetch their humans from the kitchen. He was happy to see that Dean was the first one through the door and his smile grew as his human made a bee line for him, eyes no where else but his. Dean settles himself on his master's lap without being directed to and snuggles into him immediately, whispering "Missed you" as he did.

Two simple words from Dean and he's grinning like an idiot. His hands move to caress the boy on his lap of their own accord then he remembers their not alone and simply holds him instead.

Tom sits next to his lord, closer than he had been before they'd been sent out. Ruby hovers next to her lord waiting for him to pull her onto his lap, she doesn't have to wait long. Lilith takes her place on the floor by her ladies feet and rests her head on against her knee.

"So Anna will speak with Rachel and I will talk to Zachariah" confirmed Lord Balthazar.

The other vampires nod their approval, concluding the conversation.

"So this is who all the fuss is about?" says Lady Anna laying eyes on Dean for the first time.

"Yes…this is Dean" replied Lord Castiel.

"I see why Lucifer wanted him…he's beautiful, Castiel" says Lady Anna.

"Yes he is…gorgeous and all mine" grinned the vampire.

Dean's face is buried in his master's shoulder, he's blushing profusely and trying to hide it.

"We'll make damn sure it stays that way too. It's so good to see you happy again brother" she replies.

"Thank you Anna. I'd almost given up…then fate bought me Dean" smiled Lord Castiel.

"So you were thinking of ending it?" asked Lord Balthazar.

His brothers tone makes Lord Castiel regret his words but he nods yes.

Dean stiffens in his arms and looks up into his master's eyes, pure horror in his own. He'd had no idea that he had saved his lord's life.

"See Gabe, we were right" said Lord Balthazar.

"I know Bal" replied Lord Gabriel.

"Well it's not an issue anymore is it Castiel?" said Lady Anna.

"No…most definitely not" replied her brother looking at Dean and not his sister.

His human looks away from him quickly, burying his face in his lords shoulder again so the vampire doesn't see the tears in his eyes.

Shortly after the lords and lady left Dean asks "My Lord, may I go see Sammy?" without looking up.

"Dean…is everything alright?" asked Lord Castiel worried by the lack of eye contact.

"Yes, my Lord" replied Dean, still not looking up.

Part of him wanted to hold the boy close, command him to explain but felt that if he pushed now Dean would pull away from him again.

"You may go" he said flatly.

"Thank you. My Lord" replied Dean then turned and all but fled the room.

Castiel frowned at the lack of a parting kiss and knew something was very wrong. He paced and thought.

It didn't take Dean long to find his brother, Sam stood in his room looking out the window.

"Sammy…" said Dean, his voice catching in his throat.

Sam turns quickly, knowing the tone in Dean's voice for what it is…pain.

"Dean, what's wrong?" asked Sam as he went to his brother and put an arm around him.

He let Sam lead him to the bed and sit him down, his arm still around Dean's shoulders as they sat side by side.

"Tell me" said Sam.

"He was going to end it Sammy" sobbed Dean as he covered his face with his hands.

Sam felt as though he'd walked into the middle of a conversation and had to ask "Who and end what?".

"Cas…he was giving up…he was going to end his life" rasped Dean.

Sam winced at this.

"Is he still going too?" asked Sam, trying hard to understand what had upset his brother.

"No…not now" sniffled Dean.

"Why are you so upset if he's not going to do it anymore?" asked Sam, very confused.

"If we hadn't come here Sam, he would of done it. I'm the only thing stopping him" sobbed Dean.

Sam's eyes went wide then "Oh" was all he could say to that.

He understood now, Dean was scared he'd fuck it up and his vampire would kill himself. There was nothing Sam could say to sooth his brother so he settled for holding him tight until he stopped crying.

"It'll be ok Dean…do you love him?" said Sam.

"I think so" sniffed Dean.

"Trust me…you do, I can see it. Just show him you love him…don't let anyone turn your head and he'll be fine" said Sam.

"What if I can't Sammy…you know me, I've never been with one person very long" replied Dean, wiping his eyes.

"He's not a person Dean…he's a vampire. You've never fallen for anyone this fast either… doesn't that tell you something?" replied Sam.

His brother just looks at him so he sighs and continues "Name the last person you got this upset over".

Dean thought…came up blank.

"Exactly" said Sam.

"Oh" replied Dean looking a little stunned.

Sam shook his head 'He can be so thick sometimes' he thought.

Lord Castiel summoned his housekeeper.

"Yes, my Lord?" she said as she entered the room.

"Send food to my room" he says abruptly then leaves.

Ms Ellen is stunned…she has never seen this mood before and it worries her. She tries to think what could have caused it as she heads to the harem quarters to get her master a human.

As usual she takes the human to the small chamber next to his bedroom and leaves them there.

The door between the rooms opens and the human walks into their masters room. Lord Castiel barely looks at the harem member as he wraps an arm around him saying "Tilt your head".

The man does as he is told and tilts his head for the vampire to feed easily. Lord Castiel lowers his face to the man's throat and bites, he closes his eyes and drinks.

It is that moment that Dean walks into his master's room…he stops dead, his eyes wide with shock and a touch of hurt. The other human see's him and gasps. The vampires eyes open, he see's Dean, pulls away from the other human and snaps "Get out" as moves toward Dean.

The man turns and flees through the door he'd came in by.

"Dean…I…" trailed off the vampire not knowing why he felt the need to explain himself.

"I'm sorry I interrupted…I'll go, my Lord" said Dean quickly as he went to turn.

The vampire catches his arm and says "No…don't leave me".

"As you wish, my Lord" replied Dean.

"Dean…talk to me please, what did I do to upset you?" said Lord Castiel.

His human sighs deeply before saying "I got upset by what you said not anything you did, my Lord".

"What did I say?" asked the vampire as he wraps his arms around Dean.

"Basically…that I'm the only thing stopping you from ending it. I got scared cause I don't do long term…didn't do long term but Sammy made me realise that this is different" replied Dean.

"Why…because I own you?" frowned the vampire.

"No…because I love you" replied Dean softly.

A sensation sped through the vampire then…utter joy.

"Oh Dean…I love you too, my beautiful boy" said Lord Castiel before leaning in and kissing his lover.

The kiss breaks and they smile at each other tenderly. Dean can't help but ask "Who was he?".

"Food…nothing more, love" replies his vampire.

"Oh…did you get enough or should I go bring him back?" asked Dean.

Lord Castiel is touched by his humans concern for him and says "Yes I had enough…do not worry about me".

"Yeah, like that's happening" grinned Dean as he snuggled into his vampire's arms.

***All reviews welcome ! Sorry for the slow update today…life interrupted me. Thank you for the suggestions on the other special human's ! FYI…Adam and Jo are Winchester's in the world and therefore not available for those roles (too young and not sold off). I have been thinking Crowley for Rachel and Lisa for Zachariah…opinion's welcome !***


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Heart.

Chapter Nine.

On the way back to his estate, Lord Gabriel pulls Tom onto his lap saying "Tommy…did you see the way Dean kisses Lord Castiel when ever he pleases?".

"Yes, my Lord" replies Tom.

"Would you be so bold if I allowed it?" asked the vampire.

'Fuck it' thinks Tom as he leans in and kisses his master softly.

Lord Gabriel pulls his human closer and deepens the kiss thinking he'd have to thank his brothers human for setting such a good example.

When the kiss breaks Tom blushes and looks away from his lord.

"Oh none of that Tommy, we've been together too long for that dear. You may kiss me as you please from now on…just not in front of Lord Michael or Lucifer huh" said the vampire with a smile.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you" replied Tom with a smile of his own.

A rather naughty idea occurs to Lord Gabriel then so he asks "What else would you like to be able to do freely Tommy?" as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"My Lord" gasps Tom knowing what his master is saying then the humans eyes darken and he leans in to whisper "I would spend half my life on my knee's for you, my Lord".

The vampire moans.

"Permission granted" grins Lord Gabriel making Tom laugh.

"Just not in front of your brothers…I know, my Lord" grinned Tom.

Lord Gabriel had never asked, not in the three years they'd been together but now he just had to know so he says "Do you love me, Tommy?".

"Yes…Gabriel I do, very much" replies Tom testing just how bold he could be.

The vampire raises an eyebrow at the complete lack of title in favour of his name…he likes it and that surprises him.

"I'm sorry, my Lord…that was too bold" says Tom quickly.

"No Tommy, not at all…you may use my name when we are alone like this. I like it" grinned the vampire.

Tom grins back and says "Thank you, Gabriel. I've always wanted to show you how I feel but the rules don't allow it".

"Well then, forget the rules when we are alone Tommy. Just be you…the man I love" replies Lord Gabriel.

Tom's eyes go very wide then he had no idea that his master felt that way, oh he knew he was special to the vampire but he had always assumed it was a physical thing.

"You love me?" he asked softly.

"Yes dear I do…have since the first time we made love" admitted the vampire.

"Oh Gabriel" exclaims Tom as he throws his arms around his master's neck and covers his face in kisses.

Lord Balthazar has Ruby pinned to the carriage seat, her legs wrapped around his waist as he fucks her while he drinks.

"Oh yes, my Lord" she moans loving every moment of this. She loves it when her lord gets like this…the sex is always so damn good when he feeds as well.

He can feel how close she is too cumming so he pulls back and growls "Cum for me, my little whore".

Ruby screams wordlessly as she cum's hard.

The vampire moans yet does not stop, he is far from done with her yet. They will spend the entire ride home like this as they often do. Much to the dismay of the servant who has to clean the carriage after such journeys.

Lord Balthazar has never bothered to hide his lust for his human and used it to his advantage that his brothers took his term of endearment for her as an insult. His Ruby knows better…has always known that he calls her whore because it turns her on.

What he doesn't know is that she would gladly show him just how much if the rules didn't keep her in line. She would be all over him, wantonly if she could.

He remembers the first time he'd ever used the word with her and the reaction he'd gotten. He hadn't had her long about a week, had only fed from her once. He prefers to pick which human he drinks so him walking into the harem's quarters is not uncommon. His harem come to him, all vying to be chosen. Ruby had never been in a harem and as such did not know all the rules yet. The humans get close to their lord, all smiles and fawning words. Ruby however presses against him, her hand trailing along his side as she looks up at him with unmasked lust.

Stunned at her boldness he says "My…quite the little whore aren't we".

To his surprise she moans and presses even closer to him. Instantly she became his favourite…the rest of his humans wanted him but none of them showed it so wantonly. It had turned him on to no end, still does.

They fall into bed, kissing…hands working over time to strip each other so they could feel flesh against flesh. Both them hard and eager for the sex they were about to have.

"Oh yes, Cas" moans Dean as his vampire nips at his shoulder gently.

"Tell me what you want gorgeous boy" purrs the vampire, inches from his ear, making him shiver with desire.

"You, Cas…I want you so fucking much" moans Dean wantonly.

The vampire grinned at him "You have me…now what do you want me to do to you?" he replies.

Part of him can't believe a vampire would want to please him but that part is quickly smothered by that tiny voice in the back of his mind, we'll call it Dean's inner slut.

'Imagine those full lips wrapped around your cock' it purred obscenely making him groan out loud.

"Anything…beautiful, just name it" husks Cas.

If he were with anyone else he would simply have said suck my dick but he would never treat Cas that way so he moans two words hoping his vampire understands what he means by "Your mouth".

He need not have worried Castiel knew exactly what he meant and kissed his way down Dean's body making him writhe as he did. And when those full red lips do wrap around him he almost swallows his tongue. The softness of the lips combined with the pressure they are exerting enough to force a strangled cry from him as he arches up, hands clenching in the sheets as his vampire takes every inch of him.

"Oh fuck Cas" he cries as his lover deep throats him.

Dean soon realises that the vampire has absolutely no gag reflex what so ever…he's never had head this good and knows he'll cum soon if Cas doesn't stop.

"Cas, too good…I'm gonna… oh fuck…cum if you…don't stop" pants Dean.

The vampire sucks harder…wanting nothing more than to taste his human this way too.

"Oh Cas" moans Dean.

Castiel swirls his tongue on the up stroke and that's all it takes to send Dean over the edge crying out "Fuck yes" as he does.

The vampire swallows every drop, loving the taste of his lovers cum. When Dean is spent, he licks him clean and sits up a shy smile on his face as he licks his lips and says "You taste so good gorgeous".

Dean blushes, he can't help it.

"I love the way you respond to me Dean…I have to have you" husks his vampire.

"Yes…need you Cas, need to feel you inside me" moans Dean.

"Oh my gorgeous boy…I'm going to fuck you so good, you'll never want anyone else" growls Castiel.

Dean grins at him then and says "Too late".

The vampire chuckles as he moves to position himself between Dean's legs. A hand on his arm stops him and looks at his human questioningly. Dean bites his bottom lip and moves to his knee's. The vampire tilts his head, wondering what his human is about to do. He grins when Dean turns his back to him and positions himself for doggy style. Legs spread invitingly, ass up in air.

"Oh Dean…yes" growls Castiel as he closes the distance between them quickly.

This boy seems to know exactly how to turn him on…exactly what he likes and yet they barely know each other. The vampire is amazed at how instinctive his human is.

Castiel had noticed a small bottle of oil on his bedside table earlier and reminded himself to do something special for Ellen, she looked after him so well and asked for nothing in return.

Oil in hand he pours a small amount into his other hand, puts the bottle back and rubs some warmth into it before applying it to them both. Gently he enters his lover, surprised when Dean moans in pleasure even though he hasn't been prepared.

'Oh he is perfect' thinks the vampire as he sheathes himself fully.

"Cas" moans Dean.

"Slow and gentle…or hard and rough, my love?" asks Castiel.

"Please just fuck me" whimpers Dean, dragging a moan from Cas.

"Hard it is then" growls the vampire as he thrusts into Dean fairly hard.

The boys head snaps back as he cries out "Oh fuck yes…just like that, Cas".

Then his vampire is pounding into him with deep hard strokes. It hurts a little but the pleasure over powers it and he is soon lost in ecstasy as his master pumps into him.

So hot and tight…so damn good, he could fuck this boy forever and without even realising it Castiel made the decision to turn Dean so that he would never be without him.

***All reviews welcome ! Sorry to those who may have been offended by Balthazar's pet name for Ruby, just keep in mind he wouldn't use it if it didn't push her buttons ***


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Heart.

Chapter Ten.

"Oh Cas…yes, you feel so good" moans Dean.

"So do you, my love…so good" pants Castiel.

The vampire is close and reaches one hand around Dean to stroke his hard cock husking "Cum with me, my gorgeous boy".

"Yes Cas…fuck yes" moans Dean as he pushes back to meet the vampires every thrust.

Both so close now it takes only a few more thrusts and strokes and they are falling into orgasm together, wordless cries dragged from them both. The vampire withdraws slowly and they collapse to the bed together, Castiel pulling Dean into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Spent yet his passion for the human still burns white hot so it's more a tongue fucking than a kiss and Dean loves it. Loves the passion his master has for him. Loves his vampire.

"Oh Michael…I love your toys" purred Lucifer as his brother bought out yet another human for them to play with. Lucifer lays naked, partially covered in human blood in Michael's bed has been there since he'd left Gabriel's. They had been through roughly ten humans in that time, killing four of them. When the brothers play together they are cruel and vicious, both of them sexual sadists which is why they get along so well, why most humans fear being sold to them. Human survival rate in their houses is very low and people know it. The brothers had gotten worse after the death of their sire, due to lack of anyone who could control them and they now did as they pleased. Some vampires treat their humans as nothing more than cattle but are never cruel to them, some treat them as pets and are never cruel to them, some vampires love their humans and would never be cruel to them. Michael and Lucifer treat their humans as toys and are nothing but cruel to them. The pair give vampires a bad name and a lot of their siblings are sick of them. The small group that met at Lord Castiel's would be surprised to know just how many of the vampires want those pair dead and gone.

Lady Anna sits in her sister's parlour waiting for Rachel.

"Ah Anna darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Lady Rachel as she entered the room, her human Crowley trailing closely behind her.

"Some nasty business unfortunately, sister dear" replied Lady Anna as they hugged and kissed each others cheeks.

"Such as?' asks Lady Rachel.

"First have you heard about Castiel's new boy?" replied Lady Anna.

"No…what have I missed?" says Lady Rachel as they sit down.

"Well, Castiel got some new humans and one of them is just gorgeous. Apparently his man outbid Lucifer's for the boy and when Luc went to go buy him from Castiel, he refused to sell him even at double what he'd paid" supplied Lady Anna loving to gossip.

Lady Rachel looked stunned "Double the price and he refused? Why?".

"He fell for the boy the moment he laid eyes on him Rachel…it's so adorable the way they are together. Castiel is finally happy and Lucifer plans on spoiling it" relied Lady Anna.

"Oh fuck that little bitch, we won't let him. We can't let him, Castiel has been miserable for too long" snapped Lady Rachel.

"Which is why I'm here…turns out Gabe and Bal have been keeping secrets of their own. Their on our side too" grinned Lady Anna.

Lady Rachel chuckles "I knew it…Gabriel looks at that Tommy of his like he's gold not food. But Balthazar…now that I didn't see".

"Me neither but he loves Ruby, I saw it today with my own eyes" replied Lady Anna.

"Did you tell them about Zach and I?" asked Lady Rachel.

"I had too, Lucifer went to Michael" said Lady Anna.

Her sister groans then says "Oh no…we'll have to kill them. Lucifer is bad enough but both of them…none of us will be safe" replied Lady Rachel.

"Bal has gone to see Zachariah to enlist his help. We need to see exactly where the other Lords and Ladies stand before we can move against those pair or we may all be in danger" said Lady Anna.

"Yes…I agree. So we do the rounds and be very subtle and watch their reactions to Castiel's little problem as if we're there to gossip" suggested Lady Rachel.

Lady Anna nods "They'll all hear about it eventually if Luc has his way so that may work".

The sisters talk awhile longer to decide who would go where then Lady Anna takes her leave to start visiting her siblings.

"Balthazar…how are you?" asked Lord Zachariah.

"I'm well brother but Castiel has a rather large problem" replied Lord Balthazar.

"Oh…do tell" says Lord Zachariah.

His brother went on to explain the situation.

"Damn those two" said Zach when Bal had finished.

"Are you in?" asks Balthazar.

"Of course…I hate Michael and Lucifer. Besides I won't loose Lisa because of them" replied Zach.

Balthazar nods and they settle in to plan their approach of the other vampires.

Sam was asleep when he felt a hand over his mouth and heard his brother whisper "Shhhh, it's just me".

"What the hell, Dean" hisses Sam when his mouth is uncovered.

"I didn't want you yelling and waking him. I just had to tell you Sammy…Cas loves me" grinned Dean.

"What…how do you know" asks Sam.

"He told me" replied Dean, still grinning.

"Oh…when? You were here crying a few hours ago" said Sam.

"After that…I went and did what you said, showed him how I feel and he loves me too Sammy" replied Dean.

Sam sighs, hates himself for what he's about to say but has to anyway "After two days? Does he love you or the blood?".

Dean was horrified "Sammy !"

"I'm sorry but I had to ask Dean…two days is too fast" said Sam.

"Not when it's meant to be…not when it's fate" replied Dean.

"Dean…listen to yourself. Fate? Since when do you believe in that shit?" said Sam.

"Since now…Cas said fate bought me too him and I believe it did. Bobby outbid Lucifer's man for me when he was supposed to be getting staff not harem, what do you call it?" retorted Dean.

Sam sighed "Have you asked Bobby why he bid on you?".

"No…I haven't had the chance but you can guarantee I will" replied Dean.

Sam nods "I just worry about you Dean…I want you to be happy but I have to look out for you when you get caught up like this ok".

"I know Sammy, thank you. You'll see that this is real, I promise" replied Dean.

"I hope so for your sake" says Sam.

Dean nods then says "I better get back, I don't want him waking up alone…he's been alone far too long Sammy".

"Go…I'll see you later" replied Sam as Dean got up and headed back to his vampire's bedroom.

Dean slips into the room quietly, strips out of his leather pants and gently gets back into bed…trying very hard not to wake Cas. He shouldn't have bothered, the moment his door opened the vampire was awake…watching Dean in the darkness.

The vampire wonders where his lover has been then smells Sam and smiles softly. He reaches for Dean, pulling him closer and asks softly "Is Sam happy for us?".

"Did I wake you, Cas…I'm sorry" replied Dean.

"Wake me any time you like, for anything at all love. I do not mind" said Cas.

"He thinks it's too fast to be real love" replied Dean.

The vampire frowns "What do you think?".

"He's my brother and he worries about me" replied Dean as he snuggled closer to Cas.

"Do you think what we have is real?" asked Castiel.

"I don't think it is…I know it is" stated Dean.

The vampire grins then, the start of that sentence had worried him.

"So do I, my gorgeous boy. I will do everything I can to keep you with me forever…I love you Dean" says Castiel.

"I love you too Cas but I'm only human…I'll die one day and leave you alone again, I don't want you to be alone ever again" replied Dean, tears welling up in his eyes.

***All reviews welcome ! Four become six…I wonder just how many vampires have special humans…hmmmm? Til now I have held back on getting too graphic with the things Lucifer and Michael get up too, shall I keep it that way or should I go there…your reading it, you get to decide just how graphic you want it…keep in mind sexual sadism isn't pretty or for the faint hearted * **


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Heart.

Chapter Eleven.

**Two days later…**

Sam was at the front of the castle, planting roses when a carriage pulled into the courtyard. He watches as a servant opens the door and a vampire Lord steps out…Sam's heart skips a beat when he lays eyes on him. The lord is tall, slim but muscular and has fairly short dirty blonde hair, yet it is his smile that Sam notices as he speaks to the servant. Sam wonders which lord he is…thinking he'll have to ask Dean when he see's him next. Only to shake his head and dismiss the idea a moment later when the lord turns and helps a human out of the carriage. He holds her close and they smile at each other before turning and walking towards the front doors.

Lord Balthazar see's the human watching him, admires the boy's build and face thinking 'Now there's a boy I'd fuck…wonder who he is'.

Lord Balthazar has had male lovers before but they have to be very special indeed…he's more a ladies man.

He makes a mental note to ask his brother about the boy and turns to help Ruby out the carriage.

They embrace then turn and walk into his brothers castle.

Lord Castiel is expecting them so Ms Ellen shows them into the room where he and Dean are waiting.

"Ah Bal, what news?" asks his brother as he enters the room.

"Good news, Castiel…Rachel, Zach, Joshua and Raphael have all joined us" he grinned.

"That is very good news. What of the others?" replied Lord Castiel.

"We're working on them" says Lord Balthazar.

"Good, the more of us the better. We have to have the majority or the rest will never sanction the deaths of Michael and Lucifer" replied Lord Castiel.

His brother nods his agreement then says "Would you mind if Dean took Ruby for a walk…I have some things to tell you I'd rather them not hear".

"Of course…Dean, if you don't mind?" replied Lord Castiel.

Dean smiles at his vampire, presses against him firmly and kisses him then turns to Ruby saying "Come on I'll introduce you to Sam".

Ruby smiles but is torn…she has the urge to kiss her master too but the damn rules forbid it.

'Fuck it' she thinks as she leans up and kisses him, to her surprise he kisses her back. When the kiss breaks Lord Balthazar turns to Dean and says "You're a bad influence boy" with a grin.

Dean grins back at him, shrugs and replies "Sorry, Lord Balthazar".

The vampire laughs and shakes his head.

Dean and Ruby head outside to find Sam.

"So what's wrong?" asks Lord Castiel when their humans are gone.

"Oh…nothing. I just didn't want to upset Ruby…she gets jealous very easily" replied Bal.

His brothers frown has him grinning "I spotted one of your staff as we came in and I have to know where you've been hiding him Castiel…he's magnificent and I am now very jealous of you".

Castiel laughs at his brother and shakes his head.

"I'm not sure who you mean brother…describe him" replied Castiel.

Lord Balthazar does and gets a grin from Lord Castiel.

"What? Who is he?" says Bal.

"That my dear brother is Dean's younger brother Sam" replied Castiel.

Balthazar frowns "I thought you said he was nothing special?"

"He isn't…not in my eyes anyway" replies his brother.

"Then your blind…he's damn hot" retorts Balthazar.

Making his brother chuckle at him, he soon stops as a rather serious look crosses Bal's face.

"What?" asks Lord Castiel.

"I want him…even if it's just a taste, please?" says his brother. Lord Castiel is rather shocked as he knows Balthazar prefers women and for him to just out and ask like this is out of character for him. He would usually be more subtle about it.

"If it were anyone else I would simply say go ahead but he's Dean's brother, Bal. I can't order him to do this…he must say yes to it, I will not hurt Dean by treating Sam poorly" replies Castiel.

"Of course…I would not ask you too. Ruby will be upset if she see's that I want him…" trailed off his brother looking a little lost.

"I have an idea" says Castiel as he rang for Ellen.

Lord Castiel asks her to go and get Sam but too make sure Dean and Ruby are off on their walk first.

Ms Ellen does as she is bid.

"Should I stay and introduce you or should I run interference with Ruby?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Stay…he may be afraid of being alone with a lord that's not his" replied Bal.

Castiel nods.

Ms Ellen soon leads Sam into the room and leaves.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord" said Sam.

"Yes, Sam. I wanted you to meet my brother…Lord Balthazar" replies Lord Castiel.

Sam turns to the lord he'd seen arrive earlier and bows saying "My Lord" as he does.

"Hello Sam…good looks really do run in your family don't they boy?" says Bal.

He see's the shock on Sam's face but smells no fear and gives Castiel a look.

"Sam, Balthazar wishes a moment alone with you…do not worry you are safe with him" says Castiel before he leaves the room.

Sam swallows hard wondering what the vampire wanted.

Lord Balthazar moves closer to him, smiling softly as he says "My brother must be blind…you really are something special Sam".

Sam's heart races as the vampire stands very close behind him and purrs "May I taste you?".

A shudder runs the entire length of Sam's body and he all but moans "Yes, my Lord".

Lord Balthazar wants a lot more than to taste Sam, the boy's reaction to him is getting him hard. He slips his arm around Sam's waist and presses firmly against him as he brushes his lips against the boy's neck. Sam shivers at the light touch, his head swimming, heart racing.

"Have you ever been tasted, Sam?" asked the vampire softly.

"N…no my, Lord" replied Sam.

"I will not hurt you" says Bal.

"I know, my Lord" replies Sam.

The vampire kisses his neck then and Sam automatically tilts his head to allow easy access. A slight sting but no pain and he relaxes in the vampires arms.

'Oh my…he is so tasty' thought Lord Balthazar.

The vampire pulls back, laps at the wound to heal it and kisses the flesh to soothe it. Making the boy gasp.

"So very tasty Sam…I wonder what the rest of you tastes like?" grins Bal.

Sam blushes, has no idea what to say to that and stays silent.

"Would you rather be harem Sam or do you like working outside?" asks the vampire.

"Lord Castiel has Dean…he doesn't want me" replies Sam.

"I wasn't talking about his harem Sammy…I want you for mine" purrs the vampire.

Another shiver runs through Sam, he feels a strong attraction to this vampire but would hate to leave Dean…he is torn.

"I can't leave Dean alone my Lord" he says.

Balthazar sighs, thinking that the boy is using his brother as a polite excuse and says "I will not take offence if you do not desire me Sam…there is no need to use Dean as an excuse".

Without thinking Sam turns in the vampires arms and kisses him. Lord Balthazar kisses him back. Holding him close enough to feel the boy's arousal. The kiss breaks leaving the vampire slightly stunned.

"He's not an excuse…he's a pain in the ass" smiles Sam.

"So you would come to me if he were safe and happy?" asked the vampire.

"Yes…but you already have your human why would you want me?" replied Sam.

"I want you too Sam…it may be greedy but I don't care…I want you" said Lord Balthazar.

"I belong to your brother" replied Sam.

"A minor thing, I'm sure we can fix…if Castiel will part with you and your brother is safe and happy will you come to me?" says the vampire.

Sam takes a deep breath, he knows he should think about this, had scolded Dean for rushing into things but he says "Yes…I want to be yours".

Lord Balthazar grins "Then you shall be…I promise you my sweet Sammy. You will be mine".

***All reviews welcome ! So happy now? Sammy has a vampire too…now before you start screaming what about Ruby? Think threesome…* **


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twelve.

"Do think the other vampires will join our master's against Lucifer and Michael?" asked Ruby as they walked.

"I hope so…I don't even want to think about what could happen if they don't" replied Dean.

"Yeah…me neither" said Ruby with a shiver "Your brother's kinda hot, Dean" she added.

Dean laughs "Wouldn't know".

Ruby giggles and adds "If I didn't belong to Balthazar I'd jump him in a second".

"Eww, too much information, Ruby. That's my brother" replied Dean shaking his head.

"Sorry…I don't get to talk to anyone but Bal really, my harem hate me. So forgive me if I say too much?" said Ruby.

"Yeah, cool. Just don't tell me what you'd like to do to Sammy and we're cool" grinned Dean.

"Ok, I think I can manage that" she grinned back.

They wander around the rose garden chatting until they are sent for.

Lord Balthazar has Sam pinned to a couch…nibbling, kissing and fondling him. Sam is moaning and writhing for him, turning him on more and more.

"Oh Sammy…so hot, my sweet boy. I could fuck you right here" growls the vampire.

Sam's mind can't focus past the hands and mouth driving him crazy and moans again sending a shiver through Lord Balthazar.

"Brother" Lord Castiel's voice interrupts them, earning a snarl from Lord Balthazar.

"Damn it Castiel…you have the worst timing" he snaps as he looks up from the delicious boy underneath him.

His brother's eyebrow is raised as he says "You are molesting my property Bal".

"Speaking of that, brother. Name your price…I want Sam for my harem" replies Lord Balthazar.

"I can not sell him Bal…Dean would never forgive me" replies Lord Castiel solemnly.

"Let Sam deal with him…name your price, anything brother I don't care…take it all. Leave me Ruby…give me Sam and everything I have is yours" said Lord Balthazar.

Lord Castiel's jaw dropped, knowing his brother was dead serious. Then he nods, knowing he'd do the same for Dean if it came to it.

"Sam…do you wish to be Lord Balthazar's?" he asks.

"Yes, my Lord…I do" replies Sam.

Lord Castiel nods "I will speak to Dean…if I can not calm him you will have to talk to him Sam".

"Yes, my Lord I will" replies Sam.

"How much do you want and when can I take him?" asked Lord Balthazar quickly.

A flutter starts in Sam's stomach at the urgency in his vampires voice.

'My vampire?' he thinks and groans inwardly knowing he's got it bad.

"Balthazar…control yourself. He's not going anywhere until his brother has been told of this new arrangement. Besides, the look on his face tells me you have claimed his heart…he goes with you freely brother all I ask is that you take good care of my love's brother" said Lord Castiel.

"He will be cherished…spoilt and loved, Castiel. I promise you that" replied the vampire as he forced himself to move away from Sam.

The boy frowned at the loss.

"And Ruby?" asked Lord Castiel.

Lord Balthazar groans then and looks at Sam longingly before saying "She will adjust" not knowing that Ruby will be very pleased with her new harem mate.

Lord Castiel nods "Tell her Bal, don't just drop it on her. See past your lust for Sam, brother".

Lord Balthazar nods reluctantly and says "I will go find her now…I'll send Dean to you".

"Good idea, he needs to be told about this too" replies Lord Castiel.

One last look at Sam and the vampire is out the door.

"Now that you can think Sam…do you still want to go with him?" asked Lord Castiel.

Sam nods "Yes, my Lord…I really do".

"Very well then. I release you from my staff, you are free to go with my brother but you are welcome here any time as are any of Dean's family" said the vampire with a smile.

"Thank you Lord Castiel…he really does love you. I hope you know that" replied Sam trying to make sure he was leaving Dean with someone who'd look after him.

The vampire grinned broadly before saying "I will do anything to make him happy, I will protect him with my life, Sam…I love him and always will" said Lord Castiel.

"Good…cause loosing you would break him then I'd have to kill you" replied Sam.

The vampire laughed knowing Sam wasn't actually threatening him but making a point.

"I shall keep that in mind Sam" he grinned getting a grin in return.

Lord Balthazar found Ruby and Dean in the garden and sent Dean to his master.

"Ruby my love, did you meet Dean's brother?" he asks.

"Yes, Bal I did" she replies.

"What did you think of him?" he asks.

"He seems nice" she says not wanting hurt her vampire by admitting to wanting someone else.

"Ruby…would you want him as a harem mate?" asked the vampire.

She is shocked at first but slowly a grin appears and she says "Well he is rather sexy".

"That's my girl…Sammy's ours now. Once they've calmed Dean, he can come home with us" grinned Lord Balthazar.

"Is he your's or will we share him?" she asks.

"Forgive me, my love but I will have him to myself at first and if the two of you wish to share me after that I would be more than happy to have you both in my bed" he replies.

Ruby gives him a look he knows well and says "I'll share but we'll have to see if Sam feels the same".

The vampire nods and wraps her in his arms saying "I love you Ruby".

"I love you too Bal" she replies.

Dean finds his vampire talking to Sam, who looks flushed and very rumpled…he frowns.

"Cas?" he says as he enters the room.

"Ah, there you are my love. Come…we have to tell you something" replies his vampire.

Dean looks at Sam and his frown deepens as he thinks 'Please not Sammy too…I can't share him with anyone, not even Sammy'.

He sits and keeps his mouth shut, mentally preparing for the heart break he thinks is coming.

"Sam will be leaving us…my brother has fallen for him and wishes to have him" says Lord Castiel.

Dean's mouth opens…nothing comes out. He is flooded with such relief he can not speak.

"Dean? Say something" said Sam starting to worry.

A choked half sob is all the boy can manage before he is scooped into his vampires arms and held close.

"Dean…my love. Bal will be good to Sam and you can see him any time you like…do not be upset" soothes Castiel.

'He really does love Dean' thinks Sam as he witnesses this display.

"It's not that…I thought you wanted him too" whispered Dean so only Cas would hear him.

"Never…I only want you my gorgeous boy, only you" replies Castiel quickly, holding Dean tighter.

It takes Dean a few moments to collect himself then he turns to his brother and asks "Do you want to go Sammy?".

"I hate leaving you Dean but yes…I want to be with Lord Balthazar" replies Sam.

Dean grins then "Ruby's gonna love this…she thinks your hot Sammy".

Sam's eyes go wide "She does?".

"Yeah…she told me so. Two for one Sammy" grinned Dean.

Sam burst out laughing then, shaking his head at Dean.

Even Lord Castiel chuckles at that.

"Dean…really" grins the vampire.

Dean smirks at them then says "I'll miss you Sammy but as Cas said we can see each other any time we like".

"Yeah…we can or I wouldn't be going" replied Sam with a grin of his own.

"If it does not work out you are welcome here any time Sam" adds Lord Castiel.

"Thank you, Lord Castiel but I have a feeling things will be fine" replies Sam.

"As do I Sam…I've never seen Bal like this with any boy" smiles the vampire.

Sam blushes a little.

Which makes his brother laugh.

"Shut up bitch" snapped Sam.

"Jerk" Dean grinned back.

Castiel raises an eyebrow at the insult but says nothing as the brothers crack up…it is obviously an old joke between them and he lets it slide.

"So when are you going?" asks Dean.

"When I leave" says Lord Balthazar as he enters the room with Ruby, both of them grinning at Sam.

He grins back.

***All reviews welcome! The next few chapters will be mostly Lord Castiel and Dean slash, threesome action and how Sam adjusts to being harem…hope no one minds but I have to go into more detail in these areas to build the relationships before we go back to our trouble makers and their plans***


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirteen.

An hour later they are alone, Dean held tight in his vampires arms as Castiel kisses him deeply.

"Why did you think that I wanted Sam?" asks the vampire when the kiss breaks.

"The way he looked when I walked in and then you said that you had something to tell me…I panicked" replied Dean softly feeling like an idiot.

"Oh my gorgeous boy…I would never do that to you, I love you too much" said Castiel "Balthazar was the one all over your brother…not me".

"Yeah I get that now. I'm sorry I doubted you Cas…" replied Dean.

"Just don't do it again and I may forgive you" grinned the vampire.

Dean chuckles and snuggles into him saying "What can I do to make it up to you?" as he nibbles Cas's earlobe.

The vampire moans "Anything you want, my love".

The urge to taste his vampire has Dean moving off his lap and on to his knee's in front of Cas, hands moving deftly to release the hardness in his lovers pants.

"Oh Dean" moans Castiel.

He looks up "Can I?" he asks.

"Yes…please" replies his vampire with a lust filled look.

Dean licks his lips and lowers his head, tongue darting out to taste the pre cum that glistened upon the head of his vampires cock. Castiel's head drops back as he moans Dean's name. Dean's lips wrapped firmly around him as he begins to suck and bob his head. The vampire looses all ability to think then…his lovers mouth so warm and wet around him. All he can do is give into the sensation and regret that it won't last…at this rate he'll be cumming very soon.

"So good, love" he moans as Dean sucks every inch of him down, deep throating him. It takes every ounce of self control the vampire has not to buck up into his lovers mouth, at this angle Dean would choke. His hands grip the arm rests of the chair he's in so tight they crack but he does not notice. Dean sucks harder, faster wanting to make his vampire cum, wanting to taste it.

"Oh fuck Dean…oh, love…I'm…" pants Castiel in an attempt to warn Dean he's about cum.

The boy just sucks harder, bob's his head faster…no sign of stopping til he's done then the vampire tenses, growls and is cumming hard. Dean keeps sucking as he swallows rapidly, wanting every drop his lover has to give…loving the taste.

Dean sits back on his heels, licks his lips and smiles at the sight before him…his vampire, spent and trembling from the force of the orgasm Dean had just dragged out of him. A sense of pride fills him then and he decides that he's gonna do this more often.

Castiel looks down at him and smiles softly "You could of stopped…you didn't have to…finish that way".

"I wanted too…I wanted to taste you" replied Dean.

Castiel groans.

Dean grins.

Lord Balthazar did not want to hurt Ruby by rubbing her face in his desire for Sam so he sat opposite them both during the ride home. The only problem with that is that she knows him very well, can see how much he wants the boy and it doesn't help that are eye fucking each other the whole way.

Ruby groans and finally says to Sam "Oh…just get over there, I'd rather watch the real thing than all this eye fucking".

Lord Balthazar chuckles at the shock on Sam's face.

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yes…now get over there and make it a good show before I change my mind" she grinned.

Sam is up and on Balthazar's lap before she can do just that.

"Sammy" purrs the vampire as his hands roam freely.

Sam's face buried in his neck, laying kisses all the way up to the vampires ear before he nips gently dragging a moan from him. Balthazar glances at Ruby, she grins and nods.

'Love that girl' he thinks before turning his full attention to Sam.

"Have you been with a male before Sammy?" he whispers not wanting to embarrass the boy in front of Ruby.

Sam pulls back to look at him, smiles softly and says "Yes".

He chuckles at the shock on his vampires face but says "I like both, my Lord".

"He's perfect for us Bal" says Ruby.

"Yes he most definitely is my girl. Just perfect" agrees the vampire with a grin.

Sam blushes and opens his mouth to protest but is kissed deeply instead.

Shirts are stripped away…pants undone or removed completely. Sam is naked, straddling his vampire…one hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking slowly as he kisses his vampire. Without looking Balthazar is rummaging in a compartment for the small bottle of oil that is in there. He finds it, thumbs the stopper out and pours a small amount into his other hand. Before he can even think what to do with the open bottle Ruby is beside them, taking it and putting the stopper back in before putting it away. He smiles at her, she gives him a wink…thoroughly enjoying the show. The oil is quickly applied to them both then Sam is shifting his position so he can take his vampires hard cock. Slowly he lowers himself…moaning as he does.

"Oh fuck Sammy" growls Balthazar.

Ruby moves back to the opposite seat and her hand wanders between her legs to touch herself while she watches.

Sam pauses once he is completely full, enjoying the sensation for a moment before he moves "So good Balthazar" he husks.

"Your so damn tight Sammy…feels so good my sweet" moans Bal as his new human begins to ride him slowly.

Hands on his vampires shoulders Sam fucks himself onto the hard cock inside him. Head back, eyes closed, mouth open slightly…dragging a moan from Balthazar.

His will snaps then and he is holding onto Sammy as he moves them so the boy is on his back on the seat, Bal above him. Sam manages to wrap his long legs around his vampire as he thrusts hard. Crying out "Bal" as his prostate is hit.

"Gonna make you cum for me sweet boy, cum screaming for me" purrs Balthazar as he thrusts harder, deeper.

"Yes…oh fuck yes" cries Sam.

'This has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen' thinks Ruby as she rubs and teases herself while she watches her lord fuck Sam.

She is surprised to find that she feels no jealousy…just arousal.

The vampire is up on his knee's, hands cupping Sam's ass and raising him up a little for the best angle then thrusting harder making Sam throw his head back against the seat as a ragged cry of "Fuck yes" is torn from his throat.

'He really has done this before' thought Balthazar with a grin. He doesn't mind that Sam is not a virgin…in his opinion they are over rated and no fun at all. He thrusts harder purring "How hard do you want it sweet Sammy" as he does.

"Yes…more" Sam whimpers arching up to meet his vampire, his heart pounding, head swimming.

True Sam is no virgin but he has never had a dick this big and he is loving it…he feels so full and his prostate is being stimulated mercilessly. He knows that he will cum, untouched if his vampires keeps pounding into him like this.

"Yes…Bal…fuck me hard" he moans.

Faster, harder, deeper and Sammy is writhing and whimpering for him.

"Oh Sammy…you are perfect" moans the vampire.

All three of them are close to cumming now…and when Ruby moans "So fucking hot" it is enough to push them all over the edge. Three voices cry out…Sam's more of a ragged scream as he cum's harder than he ever has.

"Oh fuck" cries Ruby.

"Fuck yes" cries Balthazar.

"BAL" screams Sammy.

'Jack's got one hell of mess to clean up this time' thinks their driver as he shakes his head.

***All reviews welcome. And the smut pours forth as this fic floods my brain in an attempt to be free…explaining the rapid updates you all love so much. Drown in blue with me…* **


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Heart.

Chapter Fourteen.

Dean lays snuggled in his vampires arms, they are in bed, naked, recovering from yet another round of passionate sex.

"I have been thinking about something you said to me" says Castiel.

"Oh…what did I say" replies Dean.

"That you are only human and will die one day" says Castiel.

Dean frowns not wanting to think about it.

"I won't let you" states Castiel "You are mine and I will never let you go Dean".

Dean moves so that he's half sitting up, looking at his vampire "Cas what are you saying?".

"You don't have to die, my love. I can turn you and we can be together forever" smiled Castiel.

Shock spreads over Dean face and his heart skips a beat, he doesn't know what to say.

"My love…have I upset you?" asks his vampire tenderly.

Dean shakes his head "No, Cas just surprised me. You really want to be with me that long?".

"Yes my beautiful boy…I refuse to go on without you" replies Castiel.

"Will it hurt?" asks Dean.

"No, love not a bit…I promise" replies Castiel.

"How is it done?" asks Dean.

"I have to drink until you are close to death…then feed you my blood" replies the vampire.

Dean bites his bottom lip and thinks if there is anything else he needs to ask…comes up with nothing and says "I won't leave you alone Cas…I love you too much…do it".

His vampire grins, pulls him down and kisses him deeply.

"Do you need to speak to Sam about it?" asked Castiel when the kiss broke, knowing how close they are.

"I'll tell him I'm doing it but he doesn't get a say in this…my life, my choice and I choose you" replies Dean.

"We shall be together forever, my love. Death will not take you from me…nothing will" says his vampire.

"I love you Cas" replies Dean.

"As I love you Dean" says Castiel tenderly.

A blood chilling scream sounds from the other side of the door and the man hesitates. He hates to interrupt his master when he and his brother are playing but the Lady was most insistent that she see him now. He takes a deep breath then knocks loudly and waits. The door is yanked open and a snarling vampire says "This better be good".

"My Lord, I am sorry to interrupt but Lady Rebecca insists on seeing you" replies the man, bowing low, eyes down cast.

"Fuck it" snarls Lord Michael "What does that bitch want?".

"She would not say, my Lord" replied the man.

"Fine, I'm coming" snaps the vampire, he turns back into the room "Save that one til I get back Luc…love the way it screams. Play with something else I won't be long" he says then leaves the room, closing the door behind him and following his man.

Lucifer looks around the room and snorts, none of the toy's in here are worth playing with anymore. He grins and walks across the room, through the other door and into the harem quarters. The harem see him and cower in fear…all but one, she stands alone, head high a small smile on her face. He frowns, moves towards her and she does not flinch…his frown deepens. A glance at the rest of the harem, cowering on the other side of the room has him wondering if this toy is soft in the head. He reaches out and grabs a hand full of her long hair, pulling her to him hard…to his amazement she moans. Lucifer pulls her hair harder and she moans again.

'Where has Michael been keeping this one?' he thinks as he all but drags her back to the bedroom.

When they are close to the blood stained bed he lets go of her hair and back hands her hard enough to knock her backwards onto it. She moans again and spreads her legs wantonly moments after hitting the bed. The look in her eyes all heat and want. Lucifer growls and moves to kneel between her legs, he is dumbstruck when she smiles at him and licks her lips suggestively.

"I'm gonna hurt you" he growls.

"Yes…please" she moans.

'Oh fuck you Michael, where have you been hiding this gem' he thinks as he slaps her hard.

"I did not say you could speak" he snarls.

"More…" she purrs.

Something primal and deep stirs in the vampire then as he realises this toy likes the pain, likes to be hurt…

He slaps her harder and she moans arching up wantonly.

The vampire chuckles as he leans in to taste his new favourite toy.

With each passing day more vampires are added to the list of those who have special humans. The Ladies Anna and Rachel are very subtle in their recruiting and in a week have added sixty percent of the vampires to their list. The Lords Gabriel, Zachariah and Balthazar have been busy helping them…they soon learn that ninety five percent of their siblings want the pair dead and Lucifer's promised interference in Castiel's happiness just adds fuel to the fire. Oh there are those who side with the pair but they are a mere handful and mostly minor Lords and Ladies who toady to the pair out of fear. Things are going better than any of them had dared hope for…Uriel's mistakes would soon be taken care of and the vampires could feel free to love their humans openly. None of them knew of the trouble that was about to divide the pair…setting Michael against Lucifer.

Two days after Dean had made the decision to be turned, Lord Balthazar came to update his brother on the progress that they were making. The six had decided that he should stay out of it, that he should be the cause they rallied around so to speak.

"Hey Sammy" said Dean as he hugged his brother.

"Hey bro" grinned Sam, hugging back "Miss me?".

"Nah…been too busy" joked Dean.

"Same here" grinned Sam as they both crack up laughing.

Ruby joins them, winding her arms around Sam as she says "Hi Dean".

"Hey Ruby, I see you got your wish" he grins.

She giggles and nods yes as Sam puts an arm around her.

"Look at them Castiel…" says Lord Balthazar with a grin.

"So Ruby is ok with the new arrangement I see" replies Lord Castiel.

"More than ok…she really is amazing. I thought she'd freak out but she wants us both and is happy to share. No wonder I fell for her" says Lord Balthazar.

"As long as all of you are happy, brother that is all that matters" replies Lord Castiel.

"Oh we are…very happy" grinned his brother.

"Could you give us a minute Ruby…I have to talk to Sammy about something" asks Dean.

"Sure…take your time" she replies before kissing Sam's cheek and wandering over to her Lord.

"What's up Dean?" asks Sam when she is out of earshot.

"I made a choice Sammy and before you say anything I want you to know that I love you but you have no say in this ok" replied Dean.

Sam frowns "What choice?".

"I'm going to turn" states Dean firmly.

Utter shock covers Sam's face and he simply stares at his brother speechless.

"I won't leave him Sammy…not ever. This way we'll be together forever" said Dean.

"What if he gets sick of you in two…three hundred years? You'll be one them and on your own. We'll all be dead and gone" Sam rambled not knowing what to say.

"Oh Sammy, don't. Do you think I haven't thought of that ? Thought about living that long and watching my human family die one by one. I have…it's all I've been thinking about but I love Cas with everything that I am and I won't leave him alone" replied Dean.

"So you'd rather turn to be with him and watch us die…fuck you Dean…how dare you" snapped Sam as he turned on his heel and stormed away from his brother.

"Sammy…wait" called Dean.

"Fuck you Dean…I don't want to hear it" snapped Sam over his shoulder as he went to find his Lord.

***All reviews welcome. I see a storm coming…dark clouds loom over our pair of trouble makers in more ways than one. Who if either, will weather the storm? Keep reading to find out…* **


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Heart.

Chapter Fifteen.

Dean stared after his brother, shocked that Sam wouldn't even hear him out…he had no intention of letting his human family die. If they wanted to turn he'd ask Cas, he knew his vampire would say yes. Knew Cas loved him that much, wanted him happy. He sighed and went after Sam determined to get him to listen.

Sam was royally pissed thinking Dean had chosen a vampire over his family…he loved Bal but would never turn for him. Well he didn't think he would anyway…shit, had he just snapped for nothing ?

'Would I turn to be with Balthazar forever' he thought, he looks up seeing the vampire in question. Balthazar turns and smiles at Sam then and he thinks 'Oh fuck…yes I would, damn it'.

The vampire frowns at Sam's expression and moves to him…wrapping the boy in his arms "Sammy what's wrong?".

"Dean…we had a fight" mumbles Sam burying his head in his vampires shoulder.

"What about, my sweet?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"He wants to turn" was all Sam could get out.

"Why does that upset you?" asked his vampire.

"We'll all die…his family and he chose Cas over us" whispered Sam a little ashamed of himself in that moment.

"Oh Sammy…like I'd ever let you leave me. If you wish I'd turn you tomorrow, hell today…only if you want it though" replies Lord Balthazar then.

"Sammy" yells Dean from close by having caught up.

Sam turns his head to look at his brother and says "I'm sorry Dean…I shouldn't have…".

"No, Sammy don't I should of explained better. I won't let you all die…I'll ask Cas to turn any of my family who want it" Dean cuts him off quickly.

Lord Balthazar frowns and says "You have no idea what you ask of him then boy".

"What do you mean, Lord Balthazar?" asked Dean.

"We don't just turn humans randomly boy…most vampires won't turn a human unless they love them the way Castiel loves you or the way I love Sam and Ruby. So you ask a lot of your Lord" replies the vampire gently.

Dean is stunned but manages to say "I had no idea…I don't know what to do now….".

"You need not fear for Sam at least, if he ever wants it I shall gladly have him forever" grinned the vampire.

Dean nods but his eyes are still full of pain and he turns and walks away from them.

"Should you go after him?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"No…he needs to think. He'll wander around the garden for awhile" replied Sam.

His vampire nods "Shall we go inside or should I find a quiet place to fuck you, my sweet?" he purrs.

Sam shivers and moans "Yes" making his Lord chuckle.

"Which one Sammy?" he asks.

"Fuck me" moans Sam…he can't help it, the vampire gets him hard so damn easy it's shameful.

"Oh Sammy…"half moans the vampire as he takes the boys wrist and lead him away…he knows the perfect spot.

There is a stone bench with big soft cushions, in the green house and Balthazar has always wanted to try it out.

He vaguely hears the door open…he's too busy biting at the girls shoulders as she wantonly fucks herself onto his cock. He doesn't hear the vicious snarl from his brother when Michael see's who he's got on the bed.

"Lucifer" screams Michael as he grabs hold of his brother and drags him off of the girl.

She whines and tries to hold on to him.

He feels it when he's thrown half way across the room but is up and snarling "What was that for?".

"I said play with what we had in here…not go pick one" snapped Michael.

"Why hide her from me brother she's so much fun…the way she writhes when you hurt her oh my so good" grins Lucifer.

"She's mine Luc, you kill them too quick and I want to have fun with this one. So stay the fuck away from her" snarled Michael.

Lucifer pouts "We share everything brother…wealth, toys, all we have are you denying me now?".

"One human Lucifer…until I'm done with her then we can share all you want brother dear" soothed Michael.

"Don't want to wait Michael…share her now, I promise to behave. I'll even be gentle" purred Lucifer as he approached his brother slowly "You can fuck me while I do her brother…you know you love to fuck me".

Michael shudders…a nice thought indeed then he looks to the bed, looks to Kayla and swallows hard.

"No Luc…not this one" he replies.

Lucifer is trailing his hands along Michaels sides now still purring seductively "Please…brother, I'll do just as you say and nothing more I promise I'll be good with this one".

Michael looks at Lucifer then see's he means it and pauses to think 'He's already started…fuck him'.

He sigh's then and Lucifer knows he's about to get his way as he always does with his brother.

"Fine but you do only as I say to her Luc or else" growls Michael.

"Oh thank you, love…shall we?" purrs Lucifer as he gently tugs his brother to the bed.

Lady Rachel sighs as she looks over her petition, she glances to the stack of letters of support for it and smiles softly thinking 'Almost rid of those horrid pair of upstarts'.

Crowley continues to lap enthusiastically between her legs as she works. He loves his mistress…has since she first bought him and took a liking to his some times cheeky wit. She paused remembering the first time she'd heard his razor sharp tongue.

_She'd had him all of two months and was visiting a brother. Said brother had insulted his looks…Crowley had been sitting so close to her that only she heard him mutter under his breath "I'm prettier than any of his women"._

_She had smiled and used his line for him, saying "Considering he's prettier than any of your females, I'll take that as a compliment brother". _

_The human had looked up at her in shock…then grinned and moved closer to her, a smile on his face. _

"Ah yes…Hmmmm" she moans as he sucks expertly. She has to pause in her work a moment and take a deep breath before saying "Cheeky boy…let me finish this and you can finish me".

He pulls back long enough to say "You can do both" before going back to what he'd been doing…swirling his tongue across her swollen clit before sucking on it again.

She sucks in a breath through clenched teeth and thinks 'No I can't'.

Dean walks around the garden…he can hardly think through the pain he feels. Struggles to swallow tears, he hadn't known…how could he ? Vampires didn't exactly go around telling humans things like that. He was angry with himself and hurt and oh fuck he didn't know what else it was all so mixed up now.

Castiel follows the scent of Dean's distress to find him…his love was crumpled on the ground not actually crying but very close to it. The vampire kneels behind him and wraps him in his arms whispering "I have you love".

"Oh Cas…I …" but he couldn't go on and sobbed.

"Shhhh, my gorgeous boy…I'm here" replied Lord Castiel as he allowed Dean to turn around and snuggle into his chest as he cried. The vampire held him close until he was done Then said "Whatever has made you unhappy I will fix…I promise you that, my love".

"You can't fix this Cas" whispered Dean sadly.

"For you I will find a way" replied his vampire adamantly.

"You don't even know what your promising" said Dean.

"For you it does not matter…I would do anything for you Dean" replied Castiel.

"I don't deserve you Castiel" says Dean.

Having no idea what to say to this ridiculous statement the vampire simply kisses his lover, trying to show him otherwise.

***All reviews welcome ! Just a few words in your ear before you go…I have a couple of very avid readers and have used one of their names in this fic (with their full permission of course) as a thank you for such warm reviews. Please keep in mind that I have used her name only not her personality…I have no idea how kinky she really is…ask Lucifer lol***


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Heart.

Chapter Sixteen.

Lord Castiel stands, pulling Dean up with him, picks the boy up as if he weighs nothing and to the vampire he doesn't. He carries his human into the castle, upstairs and to their room.

They stand beside the bed and his vampire asks "Now tell me what has you so upset?".

"My human family will die, except Sam if he wants it" replied Dean quietly as he held onto his vampire.

The vampires dark heart broke…he had not thought of this at all when he'd made the offer. He thought furiously for a few moments then smiled with one thought in mind.

'Both Dean and Sam attracted vampires that love them…perhaps the rest of his family would too'.

"Four of your family are not owned yet is that right, my love?" asked his vampire.

"Yes, my parents, my brother Adam and sister Jo" replied Dean.

"How old are your brother and sister?" asked Castiel.

"Jo's only fourteen and Adam's Twelve" replied Dean.

"I have an idea, my love. We shall invite your family to come and live here with us. Perhaps they too will find a vampire who loves them" said Castiel.

"Your going to buy them all?" said Dean a little angry as he stepped back.

"No, my love. You will go and tell your family about us and tell them I wish for them to live here with us freely. I am ashamed to say that I never asked your family name, what is it?" replied his vampire.

Dean grinned then "Winchester…you want me to tell my family what about us?" he said feeling like a damn girl.

"That I love you so deeply I can never live without you, that I want you happy and would love to give your whole family a home to enjoy freely. I do not wish to own them…I released Sam to go with Balthazar" replies his vampire.

"So they don't have to work or anything?" asked Dean wanting to be clear cause his father would ask a hundred questions.

"No my gorgeous boy, not a day. They are our guests, our family" replied Castiel.

Dean's eyes went wide at the use of our family.

"Should I come with you to see them…perhaps if they hear it from me too?" said Castiel.

His human nods.

"Simply let me know when you wish to go and we will. First of all I wish to discuss something with you" said the vampire.

"Ok…I will. What do you want to talk about Cas?" replied Dean.

"I want to release you too" stated the vampire "Before you get upset it just means that I do not own you. That you're here because you want to be…because you love me".

Dean nods.

"So you are free to come and go as you please. Stay or leave…your not mine any more" said the vampire.

Dean snorts and grins at him then "Yes I am…I'm not going anywhere Cas. I love you…I'll never leave you".

His vampire grins so much he shows fang.

"My kind don't marry as yours do but I wish to share all I have with you, my love. When you turn I want you to bond with me" he said.

"Anything Cas, I'm going to make you so damn happy…I promise" grinned Dean.

"You already have, my love. Now that my beautiful boy is smiling again I'd really like to drink from you" says his vampire.

"Cas? Your asking me if you can?" said Dean.

"Yes love. I do not own you now…I have to ask to taste you from now on" replies his vampire.

"Oh…fuck that, if you want to drink from me just do it Cas…I like how it feels especially when your fucking me" replies Dean with a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? I would never have guessed" joked his vampire before kissing him tenderly.

The kiss broke and Castiel said "I would take you to bed right now, my love but we have visitors".

Dean pouts.

Lord Castiel bites his bottom lip and wants nothing more than to give into that look but he can not be rude to his brother. He sighs and says "Perhaps when Bal is gone".

Dean looks at him, see's that he's a little paler than usual and frowns before asking "Cas…when did you last feed?".

"Two days ago…you needed to rest" replies his vampire.

"Cas…are you saying your not using the harem?" asked Dean getting worried now.

"I…I could not stand to see that look on your face again, my love and none of them taste like you do" replied his vampire.

"Oh Cas…I was shocked, I hadn't seen you feeding from another human but I know you have too. I know one human is not enough to sustain any of you, it's why you all have harems. Don't ever tell any one I told you this but some humans call harem members, blood bitches" says Dean.

"That's terrible and from their own kind too. You are right though, my love I do need something" replies Castiel.

"Ellen usually goes doesn't she…should I do it this time?" said Dean.

The vampire smiles then seeing pure concern for him and nods "If you would…".

His human lover kisses him quickly, turns and leaves the room.

'How did I live without him? He's amazing…he's too worried about me to be jealous' thought Lord Castiel as he waited for his meal.

Dean knocks on the harem door before opening it slowly and walking in. The other human's simply look at him then one pipes up and asks "Where's Ms Ellen? She's the only one who comes for us".

"Hi…she's a little busy right now. I'm Dean, Lord Castiel needs one of you right now and he needs the strongest please" replied

Dean with a soft smile.

A tall very well built male steps forth and asks "Is our Lord hurt?".

"No…just stubborn" said Dean "Thank you…please come with me".

He turns and walks back out the door…the large man following him without a word.

"He's the one that walked in on us…didn't even knock or anything and I was the one tossed out. He's why our Lord hasn't called for us in days" said a man.

"So that's the new bitch" grinned one of the women.

"Damn pretty…what do you think ? Twenty four…twenty five at most and I am taking bets" said another man grinning.

They all laugh then and start betting on how old their Lord's new boy is.

"Side bet…only cause he's so hot mind you. He's not just food and our Lord turns him to keep him so pretty" says a woman.

"That's actually two separate bets" says the bookie "One he's not just food and two that he gets turned".

"Fine…two side bets then" she retorts.

"What makes you think he's being fucked?" asked another woman.

"Look at him" she grinned.

They all laugh then and the betting continues.

Dean leads the man to his vampire, learning that his name is Eric a long the way. Dean ignores the chamber next to their room and leads the man straight in saying "Lord Castiel, this is Eric…he's strong enough to give what you need with no ill affect".

The vampire looks up at them a little startled.

Eric is moving to stand in front of him as the vampire stands up, the human turns his back to his master and tilts his head before being asked too. Castiel glances at Dean who nods for him to go on. The vampire wraps an arm around the human and slowly lowers his face to feed. He is gentle as always but needs more than usual and is glad Dean picked the largest of his harem. None of them taste like his Dean but he still needs their blood and part of him hates that.

Dean forces himself to stand and watch this…to deal with seeing another human in his vampires arms. He needed to be ok with this, needed to be worthy of Cas's love. He breathed slowly as he watched Cas's face…watched him drink from someone else.

***All reviews welcome. Yes a full Destiel chapter ! Just had too, I love the way these two are together. Besides this fic is all about Lord Castiel and Dean after all…everything else is, as they say…gravy lol* **


	17. Chapter 17

Dark Heart.

Chapter Seventeen.

When Lord Lucifer finally left his brothers estate he had forgotten all about the human he'd wanted from Lord Castiel. His only thought was 'Kayla'.

He couldn't get her out of his head…the way she moaned when he bit her hard, the way she writhed when he cut her. Such a delicious human, he wanted her but Michael wouldn't give her up so they had argued and Lucifer stormed out.

"Stubborn bastard" mumbled the vampire as he rode home.

He began to plan…he would have her no matter what Michael said, even if he had to steal her. The look in her eyes when he'd left was enough to spur him on. Kayla looks at Lord Michael with desire but the look she'd given Lucifer was primal…a look that said I am truly yours. That look was seared into his mind and he rode faster, eager to be home so he could set to work.

Dean looked Castiel over for the third time, he was nervous and his vampire was indulging him. The boy smoothes his hand over the coat and smiles softly.

"Am I ready?" joked the vampire.

Dean gives him another look and says "Yeah…we should get this over with".

"What worries you the most, love? That they won't like me because of what I am or that I am male?" asked his vampire softly.

Dean groaned and shook his head.

"I love you Dean…that should be good enough for them" said Lord Castiel.

"Yeah but it won't be…my father is going to freak out Cas. He won't understand any of it and then he'll yell and I'll end up yelling back…that's how it goes" replied Dean as they walked out their bedroom and headed downstairs.

"He would not strike you would he?" asked his vampire.

Dean paled and groaned again, answering the question without words.

"Cas you can't step in if it gets physical…he's my father" said Dean.

"That fact alone would stop me from killing him but I will not allow him to hit you, father or not. I will restrain him if I have to Dean…I will not hurt him, I promise you that" replied Lord Castiel.

'This is going to end badly' thought Dean.

As the carriage took them to the Winchester family home, Lord Castiel could see the tension growing in his lover. He hated seeing Dean like this so he pulls the boy into his lap, holding him close as he whispers "It will be alright, my love. Your family will see how much I love you and be happy for us".

"I hope so Cas…my father can be so pig headed some times, I just hope my mother can keep him calm" replies Dean as he snuggles into his vampire.

Lord Castiel hope so too, he really doesn't want to have their first meeting devolve into a fight. He wants his lovers family to be comfortable with him, to accept his invitation to live with them. He wants Dean to be happy.

Adam Winchester sat on the roof of the barn, watching the road…he was excited to see his brother. Had been since the messenger had come two days ago with a letter saying that Lord Castiel would be bringing Dean home to visit. At twelve he really didn't care why Dean was coming home, he just cared that he was…he missed his big brothers so much.

"Anything yet?" called Jo.

Adam looks down at her and shrugs "Nothing yet".

She nods and goes back to feeding the chickens.

"I don't trust them Mary…damn vampires are sneaky things" grouched John.

"Not all of them…this Lord Castiel seems decent enough. He doesn't have to allow Dean to visit but he is and he's bringing him here personally. What's sneaky about that?" replied his wife as she tidied the house.

"We'll see what he really wants" said John.

Mary shakes her head at the man she loves, she had read the letter at least five times since the man had delivered it and could find nothing to worry over. Yet John was convinced that the vampire had ulterior motives for the visit. She sighs and thinks 'I hope he's wrong'.

Then Adam is yelling at the top of his lungs "Their coming….I see it" as he scrambles off the roof of the barn.

The whole family are standing in front of the house when the carriage pulls up, a servant hops down off the back of it and opens the door, saying "The Lord Castiel" as he does.

The vampire steps out, a small smile on his face as he nods too the humans then he turns and offers his hand to Dean saying "We are here, my love".

John Winchester frowns thinking 'What the fuck did it just call my son?'.

Dean takes a deep breath as he takes Castiel's hand and steps out of the carriage.

Mary Winchester gasps when she see's her son, he is dressed like a lord, all leather and silver.

Dean smiles at them and says "Hi".

Adam launches himself at Dean as his brother steps forward and leans down to catch him. The boy wraps his arms around Dean as he's lifted up and spun around quickly.

"Hey buddy, missed you" grinned Dean as he hugged Adam tight.

"Missed you too Dean…are you staying?" replied Adam.

"Sorry buddy…just a visit" replied Dean as he put Adam down. The youngest Winchester pouts then and Dean ruffles his hair playfully.

"Dean…" says John.

"Hello father…this is Lord Castiel. My father…John Winchester, my Lord" says Dean as he introduces his vampire.

John may not trust vampires but he knows his place and bows to the lord as he says "My Lord, welcome to our home".

"Thank you John…this must be your wife" replied the vampire.

"Yes…my Lord this is Mary, my wife. Jo our daughter and young Adam our baby son" said John remembering his manners.

The vampire bows slightly and says "A pleasure to meet you all…Dean has told me so much about you. Shall we go inside ? We have gifts for you".

That got a raised eyebrow from John but he says "Yes of course. Please come in".

John turns and leads Mary inside, the children follow them. Dean glances at Castiel who smiles at him softly and squeezed his hand gently.

Soon John, Dean and Lord Castiel are sitting at the table while Mary and Jo fetch refreshments.

"Forgive me for being direct but why are you here?" asked John, looking right at the vampire.

Dean cringes.

"Dean missed you all and wanted to visit. Also we have news that he wished to deliver personally" replied the vampire.

John frowns "Since when do you lot care what your humans want?".

"Father!" snapped Dean.

John simply glares at his son as if to say shut up boy.

Lord Castiel sighed, Dean had warned him but John's open hostility has shocked him a little.

"Mr Winchester…for Dean's sake I will forgive your tone but remember who your speaking too. Do not mistake me for my brothers…I care what Dean wants, I care if he is happy or not" replied Lord Castiel evenly.

John Winchester snorts.

"Father please…just listen to what we have to say" said Dean.

John gives out a short sharp laugh.

"John" snaps Mary "Mind your manners…Lord Castiel is our guest".

John huffs but shuts his mouth and frowns.

"Thank you Mary. All I wish is for you to hear me out…then if you wish it, we will leave" stated the vampire.

"Well then…what's this news?" asks Mary as she sits beside her husband.

"Nope…gifts first" grinned Dean moving to the chest the servants had bought in.

Adam and Jo's eyes light up at that and they move closer to their brother.

John Winchester is a hunter so Dean thought that a new bow would please him. He was right, John loved the gift. Mary blushed when Dean presented her with a beautiful diamond necklace. Jo squealed and hugged her brother when he gave her a box of high grade paper and paints, she loves to draw and paint but does not get too much as the supplies are too expensive for them to afford. Adam loves to fish so a new net and basket made him very happy and he could hardly wait to go try them out.

Mary sends the children outside so that Dean and the lord can tell them this news.

"Are you happy Dean?" she asks.

He grins at her and nods "Yeah Ma, I am. So very happy and I want to share it with you all".

His father is frowning again so the vampire interjects then.

"I knew your son was special the moment I laid eyes on him. I want you both to know that I love him deeply and will do everything in my power to make him happy".

Shock crosses John's face quickly followed by anger "You what?" he sneered.

"I love Dean…always will" replied Lord Castiel unfazed.

Angry eyes turn to Dean then as his father says "Tell me you haven't let this…vampire…touch you".

Lord Castiel gives a low growl then and before he can think Dean's hand is settling on his vampires arm to calm him, giving his father the answer he dreaded.

"Fucking hell Dean…" snapped John.

Dean lets his hand drop as he looks down, not knowing what to say.

John pushes back from the table abruptly and paces away from them, fuming.

The look on his lovers face…shame, draws anger from the vampire. Anger at John for making Dean ashamed of their love. He stands and says in his most commanding voice "Sit down John. Shut you mouth and listen to me carefully human".

Seething with anger but knowing his place John sits and listens.

"You may not like who your son loves but you will not make him feel shame for it…I will not stand for it no matter who you are. I do not care if you believe me but I love Dean and won't see him hurt like this…not by anyone" snapped the vampire.

"Cas…it's ok" says Dean, not seeing both his parents eyes go wide at his complete lack of title use.

The vampire caresses Dean's face tenderly as he says "No, my love…it is not. I will not have you hurt by anyone".

Dean smiles at him then.

"Much better" says Lord Castiel as he leans in and kisses Dean tenderly.

John and Mary sit staring, both stunned at the obvious affection the vampire has for their son. Some of John's anger fades as he see's this.

Lord Castiel turns back to them, notes the look and nods.

"I have released Dean, he is free to do as he wishes but he stays with me because he loves me. I wish no fight with you John…all I want is your son to be happy" said the vampire as he sat back down.

His head is reeling but he nods at the vampire slowly, it is Mary who finds her voice and asks "Dean…do you love Lord Castiel?".

He doesn't need to answer her the look on his face then tells her everything and she's smiling before he opens his mouth to say "Yes Ma…with all my heart".

She nods.

John hates it but he saw the love as they looked at each a moment ago, he sighs but says "As long as your happy boy".

Dean has no idea what to say…he was expecting his father to rant about them both being male or that Cas is a vampire but he seems to be accepting it rather well.

"That is another reason we came. I have an offer to make you John" adds Castiel.

John frowns at the vampire as he asks "What kind of offer?".

"Dean misses you all so much I wish to offer you all a place in our home. As our guests…you will want for nothing" replies Lord Castiel.

"I won't be owned" says John.

"Father, that's not what Cas means. You will all be free, we just want you to live with us" said Dean quickly.

John snorts then "You make it sound like your moving your brides family in".

"In a way that is exactly what I am doing John. My kind do not marry as humans do but if it is easier for you then think of it that way. I will share all I have with Dean as if we were married" replied Lord Castiel.

"What about Sam…Mr Cook said you bought both our boys?" asks Mary.

The vampire glances at Dean then who nods.

"I released Sam too, he now lives with my brother, Lord Balthazar" replied the vampire.

Mary looks confused and John goes back to frowning as he understands all too well what the vampire means.

***All reviews welcome ! No, I'm not leaving you hanging…well not for long anyway. This story managed to roofie the bouncers and is running rampant now…I am powerless to stop it so enjoy !***


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Heart.

Chapter Eighteen.

"I don't understand…if you released him why didn't he come home?" asked Mary.

"Sammy's in love too Ma…" supplied Dean.

"Oh…with a lord?" she asked a tad stunned.

"I knew that boy was queer" mumbled John.

"Yes Mary, Sam has fallen for my brother Balthazar and his human Ruby. The three of them are very happy together" said Lord Castiel to annoy John, he was really starting to dislike the man.

The vampire smiles when shock covers John's face.

"Oh my…well as long as he's happy. Will we get to see him at all?" Mary says.

"Of course…I will mention it to Balthazar if you decide against coming to live with us and he will bring Sam to visit. They visit us all the time so you will see Sam a lot if you do accept our offer" replied Lord Castiel.

"You won't have to work any more…you can just live and not worry about being able to afford anything. Cas wants to look after us all" said Dean.

"What do you want in return?" asks John.

"I want nothing from you John…I have Dean's love and that is all I care about. Accept our offer or not it does not matter to me…it matters to Dean" replied Lord Castiel.

"Please at least think about it…I'd love to have you all close so I know your safe and well. I miss you all so much" said Dean.

With a deep sigh John nods "I'll think about it".

Dean's grin lights up his whole face and he's up and hugging his father. John hugs him back briefly then pulls away and says "No promises boy…I'm only thinking about it".

Dean nods but is still grinning.

"So when do you need an answer?" John asks Lord Castiel.

"When you have decided…this is not a fleeting offer John. Know that even if you say no, our offer will always be open should you change your mind at any time" replied the vampire.

This stuns John but he nods then excuses himself to go check on the children. He doesn't need too, he wants time to think, this vampire has thrown him. He has never seen one care about a human as this one does for his son and he doesn't really know what to make of it.

After John left Lord Castiel turns to Dean and says "Should I go talk to him?"

"No…he's gone to think. Thank you for being so patient with him Cas" replied Dean.

"He is your father and cares for you, my love. I understand his anger and lack of respect" said his vampire.

"Yes, thank you for your patience, my Lord. John's temper gets the better of him when it comes to the boys" adds Mary.

"So how is everything Ma?" asked Dean.

"I picked up some alteration work for Lady Rachel but game is thin on the ground this year" replied Mary.

"So did selling us help at all?" asked Dean.

"We still have the house…most of the money went to keeping that, Dean" she said.

"Ma how are you going to get by?" asked Dean.

"We manage…we always do" replied Mary.

Seeing how upset his lover is getting Lord Castiel instinctively reaches for him, pulls him onto his own lap and holds him close.

"Shhhh, my love. We shall make sure they are alright…even if your father refuses to come live with us I will not let your family starve or be bought. I promise they will be fine" he soothes.

Mary can't help but smile at this, she vows to herself that she will talk that stubborn man of hers around. She can see how genuine the vampire is in his concern for them…for Dean. His love for her eldest son has just won Lord Castiel an ally.

They stay awhile longer so Dean can spend time with Adam and Jo. Lord Castiel stands with Mary as they watch Dean play with the youngest Winchester's.

"No fair" cries Jo as she and Adam chase Dean.

"Too slow" calls Dean with a grin as he races past his mother and Cas.

"Ma?" whines Adam.

"There are two of you…split up" calls Mary with a laugh.

"Ma!" complains Dean.

His vampire chuckles, he loves seeing Dean so happy.

The children take Mary's advice and split up, forcing their brother to change his course and slow down just enough that they caught him. Adam and Jo work together to tackle Dean to the ground and tickle him. The three of them laughing hard as they hit the ground.

"He misses this…I hope John accepts our offer" Lord Castiel says to Mary.

She nods and replies "Dean has always been a great big brother, he loves those two…loves Sam too. I want our family safe and happy, my Lord so I will talk to John. He'll come around I'll nag until he does".

Lord Castiel laughs at this and nods.

John stands at the corner of the barn watching…his children playing as their mother stands laughing with a vampire. He sighs and shakes his head. He knows just how much they need to say yes…this time next year there will be no option left to them but to sell Jo and he dreads that more than he dreaded selling his boys.

'Can I trust that vampire?' he thinks as he watches them.

"Help" cries Dean playfully.

"No help for you" says Adam.

"We're gonna tickle you to death" grins Jo.

"Nooooo" said Dean in mock horror.

"Yes" cry Jo and Adam as one as they lunch their attack.

Dean squirms and laughs hard…gasping "Help…Cas".

The vampire looks at Mary who shrugs.

Three strides and Castiel is at Dean's side, taking hold of Adam and lifting him one handed. Adam squeals as the vampire tosses him up into the air then catches him saying "Tickle my Dean to death will you?".

Jo sits frozen…staring at the vampire as Adam squeals.

Big eyes stare at Castiel a moment then the boy demands "Again…that was awesome".

Dean chuckles.

"Very well" says the vampire as he tosses Adam up into the air again and catches him easily.

Jo turns to Dean "He won't drop him…will he?" she asks.

"No sweetie…Cas won't drop him. Adam's safe, it's ok" replies Dean with a smile.

Jo believes her big brother and nods putting the trust she has in Dean into trust for the vampire.

Adam begs to be thrown again but Mary steps in with "That's enough…Adam. We don't want to wear Lord Castiel out now do we?".

"Vampires don't wear out do they?" Adam asks Castiel as the vampire puts him down.

"Adam…" scolds Mary.

"It is alright Mary…he hasn't spent much time around us has he?" said Lord Castiel.

"No, my Lord he has not. Forgive his lack of manners" replies Mary.

"Nothing to forgive…he is a child and has plenty of time to learn. Our housekeeper is wonderful at teaching children if you wish to have her instruct Adam" says the vampire as he holds out his hand to Dean.

Dean takes it and is pulled to his feet and into Cas's arms in one fluid motion making him gasp.

Jo frowns and is about to say something but what she see's before her makes her jaw drop and her mind go blank.

The vampire leans in and kisses her brother…

The kiss breaks and Lord Castiel asks "So what do I get for saving you, my gorgeous boy?"

Dean grins at him "Something I can't mention in front of little ears".

"Eww…get a room" says Jo as she walks away quickly at fourteen she has some idea what Dean had meant.

Mary clears her throat before she hears something she really doesn't want too. Dean looks to his mother sheepishly "Sorry Ma".

Mary just shakes her head and replies "Just watch that in front of Adam please".

"Sure Ma…sorry" says Dean.

She nods at them then takes Adam's hand and leads him into the house.

"Do you think your father will accept our offer, my love?" asked Cas as he held Dean.

"I hope so…I really hope so Cas" replied Dean before leaning up to kiss his vampire deeply.

"So do I, my love" said Lord Castiel.

***All reviews welcome. Can't hold it back…bouncers out cold, other stories hiding and no help…out pours the Dark Heart * **


	19. Chapter 19

Dark Heart.

Chapter Nineteen.

**Later that night…**

Mary Winchester looks up from her sewing and says "Are we going to accept?".

"Charity…from a vampire…" snorts John.

"John if you let your pride put us in a position where we have to sell Jo I will take her and Adam and we will go without you…do you hear me?" replies Mary sternly.

"Yes Mare…I here you. I'll go and see Lord Castiel tomorrow and accept his offer" says John grudgingly.

"Good, thank you John. I know Dean said we wouldn't have to work but I know you…you can't be idle so talk to Dean, I'm sure they could find you something to do" replies Mary.

John sighs "It's not just that Mary…I should be able to provide for my own family not have to rely on a damn vampire".

"That damn vampire as you call him, loves our son so much he ignored Adam's total lack of manners today John. You know damn well we've seen others of his kind beat a child for less. He offers us a safe home so our son will be happy not so that we owe him anything" replied Mary.

"So you think he really loves Dean?" asked John.

"Yes dear, I do…I saw it with my own eyes today. Lord Castiel is so gentle and tender with Dean and the way he looks at him, John…it's love" says Mary with a soft smile.

John Winchester nods. He will do anything he has to, to keep the rest of his family together even if that means letting his son's vampire look after them all.

"We should start packing then" he says.

His wife's smile gets bigger then she leans over and kisses him.

The entire ride home Dean couldn't sit still.

"Dean?" asked his vampire.

"Sorry Cas…I really want them to say yes" replied Dean.

"Bouncing around the carriage achieves that how?" teased Castiel.

Dean rolls his eyes "Funny…I can't help it".

The vampires eyes darken as he smiles at his lover.

Dean knows the look by now and is on his vampires lap in seconds, kissing him.

Hands on his lovers leather clad ass, he pulls Dean in closer and purrs "I have something for you to bounce on gorgeous boy".

A shudder runs through Dean and he moans just thinking about what Cas has for him.

The vampire chuckles darkly at the reaction he gets, he still marvels at how quickly this boy went from I don't do guys to shuddering like that at the mere thought of a hard cock inside him. Dean is too busy nuzzling at Castiel's throat to see the small frown that crosses his vampires face as he wonders for the first time 'Would he have reacted like this to any one else?'.

Lord Castiel pulls back so he can look at Dean. The boy frowns.

"Have you ever been attracted to a vampire before?" Lord Castiel asks.

"No…just you" replies Dean slightly confused by the rapid change of subject "Why?".

"Nothing…a stray thought" says Lord Castiel.

"Oh…what was it?" asked Dean.

"The way you react to me now…compared to how you first reacted, made me wonder if you would have been the same way with another of my kind" admitted his vampire.

"Hell no…your not the first vampire to want me Cas. I had plenty of them try and seduce me but I never wanted any of them" said Dean.

"Oh…who tried to seduce you?" asked his vampire with a frown.

"Like I know their names…I wasn't interested. The point is I don't have a thing for vampires…I have a thing for you" said Dean.

A smug smile appears on his vampires face then as he says "Why me?".

Dean shakes his head and says "I love you…your kind, gentle, sexy as hell and you make me feel like no one else has".

"How do I make you feel?" asked his vampire.

"Loved, needed, wanted…take your pick" replied Dean.

"You are all of those, my love. All of those and more" said Lord Castiel.

"Show me" purrs Dean.

"My pleasure" grins the vampire as he moves them so Dean is laying on the carriage seat on his back. Lord Castiel makes quick work of stripping him naked then sits back to admire the view.

"So beautiful…my love and all mine forever" says his vampire.

"Yes Cas…yours forever" husks Dean as he spreads his legs slowly.

"Tease" growls the vampire.

Dean winks at him and he losses any control he had…taking his lover roughly.

Lucifer knows Michael well, knows when he is likely to be home and when he's not. This helps with his plan to steal Kayla away from his brother. Now all he has to do is come up with a way to keep her. He is thinking about this when his servant announces a visitor.

"Who is it?" he asks curtly.

"The Lady Beth" replies his servant.

"Show her in" sighs Lucifer.

"Brother dear…how are you holding up?" she asks as she enters the room.

Lucifer frowns at her "What are you talking about Beth?".

"This business with Castiel and the others wanting you and dear Michael dead, of course" she replies.

Lucifer is stunned as he wonders why his brother would want him dead then he remembers the human and groans.

"Is he still on about that boy? He can have the damn human I have more pressing matters to worry about" says Lucifer.

"Oh…such as?" she asks.

"None of your concern sister. Does Michael know about this?" said Lucifer.

"No idea…he's my next stop" she replies.

'This could help me keep Kayla…if I side with Castiel after I steal her, they'll get rid of Michael for me' thinks Lucifer with an evil grin.

"Don't bother sister dear…I'll tell him myself" says Lucifer with no intention of actually doing so.

"Fine…saves me a long boring trip. Take care brother, I am on your side as always" she said as she took her leave.

Lucifer waits til she is gone then hastily writes a note and summons his messenger.

"Take this to Lord Castiel…deliver it to his hands only" directed Lucifer as he gave the man the note.

"Yes, my Lord. To Lord Castiel only" replies the man.

"Go…and wait for his reply" said Lucifer.

This is why a messenger from Lord Lucifer is waiting for them when they get back from the Winchester family home. The man bows to Lord Castiel as he says "A message from Lord Lucifer…my Lord".

Lord Castiel frowns but takes the note and reads it…twice before bursting out laughing and handing it to Dean with a "You'll love this".

Dear brother, I have a quick temper as you know and I must apologise for my behaviour regarding your new boy. I hate loosing out but after thinking about how happy he seems to have made you I can not bare a grudge. I will drop the issue and make Michael back off as well. Enjoy your human Castiel, you

deserve to be happy. Your brother, Lucifer.

Dean frowns "Why did he change his mind?".

"He's been told we want him dead and he's trying to save himself" replied Lord Castiel.

"Oh…it's too late though isn't it?" asked Dean.

"Yes…way too late" replied his vampire.

"My Lord…" said the messenger.

"He wants a reply does he? Well tell your master I am enjoying my lover very much…that we'd invite him to the bonding ritual but he won't be around to see it" snapped Lord Castiel.

The messenger flees.

"Make sure you use my exact words" Castiel yelled after him an evil smile on his face.

"Why your exact words?" asked Dean knowing he'd missed something.

"The fact that I referred to you as my lover, not my human will not be lost on Lucifer. He will know you are free and my comment about us bonding will let him know I plan to turn you" replied Lord Castiel.

"Oh…so your rubbing his face in it" says Dean.

"Yes, my love that is exactly what I'm doing" replied Castiel as he slips his arm around Dean and guides him inside.

"Good…um, where are we going?" says Dean.

"I haven't finished with you yet my gorgeous boy…I need to fuck you some more" purred Castiel as they climbed the stairs.

"Well…if you have too" grinned Dean.

***All reviews welcome. The worm turns…what will Michael do when he finds out that his beloved brother is ready to throw him to the wolves over a human? Knowing you will ask…Michael is being played by Matt Cohen (Young John in SPN). John Winchester in this is the older version (from SPN) sorry can't for the life of me remember the actors name…but you know who I mean***


	20. Chapter 20

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty.

"So she doesn't mind?" asked Sam.

"No sweet Sammy, Ruby knows she will join us eventually" replies Lord Balthazar between kisses.

"I just don't want her hating me" says Sam.

"She won't…she knows I can't stand to share you yet. That it is me being greedy not you" replied Lord Balthazar "Now stop talking and kiss me".

Sam stops talking and kisses his vampire as they lay in bed. Part of Sam wished he didn't have to share Bal at all, wished it could be just the two of them but then he remembered that Ruby had been here first. Remembered that she was really nice and liked Sam, then he felt guilty for wanting Bal all to himself.

Lord Balthazar can sense that Sam's mind is elsewhere so he bites him, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to make him yelp.

Sam looks up at him stunned.

"I am all you need think about right now" growls the vampire.

"I was…" Sam trails off.

"Oh…were you? Then how many fingers am I fucking you with Sammy?" growled Lord Balthazar.

Sam blushes "I…".

"My point exactly boy. What had you so distracted Sammy?" said a very unimpressed vampire.

Sam closes his eyes and sighs, he can't look at Balthazar as he says "Wishing I didn't have to share you at all".

Of all the things the vampire was expecting that wasn't one of them, he was actually very shocked.

"Oh…do you not like Ruby?" asks Lord Balthazar.

"It's not that…I like you more" replied Sam.

"I see" was all he could say.

"I'm sorry…my Lord…" replied Sam when he saw the look on his vampires face.

"Sorry for what Sam? You've done nothing wrong…I'm sorry I was short with you, my sweet boy" said Lord Balthazar as he crooked his fingers and stroked that spot that made the boy see stars. Sam gasps and arches up moaning "Bal".

The vampire smiles thinking 'Now that's the reaction I was looking for'.

"Cum for me Sammy" purrs Lord Balthazar as he continues to stroke that spot.

Sam writhes, waves of pleasure coursing through him, molten liquid pooling in his abdomen, crying out wordlessly as he cum's.

"Oh my sweet boy, you really are perfect" says Lord Balthazar.

'Damn it' thinks Lord Michael as he stalks away from Kayla 'Why is she not responding to me the way she did to Luc?'

The vampire snarls as he takes a whip off the rack and moves back to the strung up human. His arm curls back then lashes forward bringing the whip down on her back. She moans but it is not enough for him and he lashes out again. Lord Michael shakes his head, drops the whip and snarls "Hang there for awhile…maybe then you'll give me what I want" before turning and leaving the room.

He bathes, dresses and heads into the closest village for some fun as he always does in the evening.

Lord Lucifer knows his brother home as well as he knows his own so sneaking in unseen is easy for him. He waits until Michael is gone then creeps through the corridors to his brothers bedroom. What he finds draws an unknown emotion from him…pity.

"Oh darling girl what has he done to you?" said Lucifer as he cut Kayla down.

She stares at him as he unties her.

"Can you stand?" he asks.

The girl nods and starts to get up slowly, she stumbles and he catches her.

"I've got you" he says softly.

"Lucifer" she whispers.

"Yes, darling girl?" he replies.

"Don't leave me here again…I'll do anything you want please" she sobs.

"Oh Kayla…I'm here to take you from him. You are meant for me not him. Your mine now" replies Lord Lucifer.

"Yes…yours" she cries as she throws her arms around his neck and clings to him.

The vampire picks her up and sneaks back out of castle with his human nestled in his arms, no one see's him, he planned this too well.

So when Lord Michael comes home and finds her gone his entire staff become targets for his rage simply because they had no idea what had happened to her.

"Damn you Lucifer" yells Lord Michael as he rages through the castle breaking anything in his path.

Dean looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.

'The poor boy must be exhausted' thinks Lord Castiel as he dresses.

Dean shifts slightly in his sleep.

'He keeps up well for a human' thinks the vampire as he places a soft kiss on Dean's forehead before leaving the room.

He is half way to his throne room when he meets Ms Ellen.

"My Lord I was just coming to inform you that a Mr John Winchester is here to see you" she says.

"Ah, Dean's father. Did he say why he came?" replied Lord Castiel.

"He wishes to see you about an offer you made, my Lord" says Ms Ellen.

The vampire grins and follows his housekeeper to the throne room.

"Hello John" says the vampire as he enters the room.

"My Lord" says John as he bows to the vampire.

"You wanted to see me?" stated Lord Castiel.

"Yes, my Lord I have thought about your offer and we'll take it" replied John.

The vampire chuckles making John frown.

"What did Mary threaten you with John?" he asked.

"Coming without me, my Lord" replied the human sheepishly.

"Better than nagging you to death as she promised me she would" grinned the vampire.

"She what?" asked John so shocked he forgot his manners.

Ms Ellen cringes.

"She promised to nag you until you said yes…I guess she found a quicker way" replied Lord Castiel.

"Bloody women" huffs John.

Lord Castiel laughs then asks "So when should we expect you?".

"Well Mare and the kids have already started packing so I'd say when that's all done…may we bring the animals, my Lord?" replied John.

"Yes of course. I will send some of my staff to help you pack and move everything. Dean will be so excited that you've said yes, he'll want you all here immediately" grinned the vampire thinking of the look that will be on Dean's face when he hears the news.

"Thank you, my Lord" replies John.

"Ms Ellen, send Bobby and six of his men with Mr Winchester. Tell him they are moving a family of four and will need wagons for animals and belongings…thank you" said Lord Castiel.

"Yes, my Lord" she says.

"Is Dean here, my Lord?" asks John.

"Yes, John. He's still asleep" replied the vampire.

"Oh…I'll see him when we move then" said John. Lord Castiel nods.

John Winchester takes his leave then and is escorted to Bobby's little cottage.

Ms Ellen introduces them, conveys their Lords orders to Bobby and leaves the two men to get on with it.

Castiel is torn between letting Dean sleep (he had kept the boy up for hours last night) or waking him with the news. Finally he decided to go wake him up knowing he'd be hurt if Castiel didn't. The vampire sits on their bed gently and moves to lay beside Dean, he smiles at how gorgeous his lover looks. Tenderly he caresses Dean's face, the boy shifts slightly and moans "Cas".

The vampires smile turns into a grin as he thinks 'He dreams of me'.

"My love…wake up, I have news for you" whispers Castiel.

Dean shifts again.

The vampire leans in and runs the tip of his tongue along the edge of Dean's ear.

"Too tired Cas" mumbles Dean as he begins to wake.

"Love…you will want to hear this" replied his vampire.

Dean opens his eyes slowly and frowns up at his lover.

"Hear what Cas?" he asks.

"Your family are coming to live with us, my love" grinned Castiel.

Dean's eyes snap fully open as he says "Really? Oh Cas that's fantastic. When are they coming?".

"They are packing as we speak and I have sent staff to help them so they should be here by the end of the day" replied Castiel.

The joy on Dean's face melts the vampires dark heart and he grins more.

"Thank you Cas…" says Dean as he moves into his vampires embrace to kiss him deeply.

***All reviews welcome. Please forgive me if this chapter isn't up to par but life handed me a bucket of shit today and I was too sad to write. Thanks to Cody and the SPN girls on Face book for cheering me up…love you guys !***


	21. Chapter 21

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty One.

Lord Michael walks into the tavern and looks the place over quickly before spotting the creature he'd come to see. He strides over to the table where the animal sits drinking with it's pack…he refuses to think of these things as people, their about as human as he is they just hide it better.

'Damn werewolves' he thinks as he reaches the table.

"Well look what we have here…a vampire Lord come to visit" said the alpha wolf with a sneer.

"This is not a social call Lucien…as you well know I have business to discuss" snapped the vampire.

Lucien chuckles and waves a hand at his pack, they rise and leave without a word.

"Sit…talk" says the alpha.

Lord Michael sits opposite the werewolf and says "I understand you solve problems for a fee".

"Only hard problems and for a large fee" grins Lucien.

The vampire nods "Then I have come to the right place".

"What's this problem of yours then?" asked the alpha.

"I want at least two of my brothers dead" stated Lord Michael.

"Only two?" joked Lucien.

The vampire snarls "Don't be flippant with me dog".

A cold look settles on the werewolf's face as he says "Call me that once more and you won't leave here alive bloodsucker".

They glare at each other until the vampire sighs and says "Lets stick to business".

"Fine…which brothers do you want murdered?" asked the alpha.

"Lucifer, he stole a human of mine and I want her back undamaged and then you can deal with my other problem…my brother Castiel" replies the vampire.

Lucien raises an eyebrow at the mention of the last name but says "What sin did the other one commit against you?".

"He loves one of his humans, knows I won't let that stand and wants me dead so he can turn the damn thing" replies Lord Michael.

The alpha shakes his head as he says "Disgusting".

'So Cas finally fell in love, good for him' thought the alpha as he pretended to be repulsed.

"You will do the job?" asked the vampire.

"For a large fee" grins Lucien.

"How large?" asked Lord Michael.

"10,000 each brother" replied the alpha.

"Done" replies the vampire with a grin.

"The human you want back from Lucifer…what's her name?" asked Lucien.

"Kayla…she will be at his side make sure she is not harmed when you kill him" said the vampire.

"We can do that…when do you need it done?" replied the werewolf.

"The sooner the better…Lucifer first then deal with Castiel…oh and bring me his human too" says Lord Michael with a nasty smile.

"Done…I'll get on it first thing tomorrow…tonight I'm getting drunk" grinned the alpha.

"I shall have my man deliver half of your fee in the morning and half when you bring me the humans" said the vampire.

"Fine…now if that's all, I'd like to get back to drinking" replied Lucien.

Lord Michael nods and take his leave.

'Fucking vampires' thinks Lucien as his pack join him again.

"What the fuck did that thing want?" asked Kale.

"It wants us kill two vampires for it" replied the alpha.

"Cowardly bitch…they never fight fair do they" said Rasputin.

"Not unless they have too" adds Alexis.

The pack laugh and order another round as Lucien leans over to Kale and says "One of the vamps he wants dead is Castiel".

"What? Why the hell would anyone want Cas dead…he's the most decent one of the lot" gasped Kale.

"Seems he had the gall to fall in love…with his food" grinned Lucien.

"No…really, Cas is finally happy and that prick wants him dead for it. Fuck that…we're not doing it are we?" said Kale.

Lucien frowns at his second and says "What do you think?".

"We're not doing it" replied Kale.

"Exactly…I said we would just to get rid the damn thing. He wants Lucifer dead too and that we can do…I have to warn Cas about this though so we'll go see an old friend tomorrow and get a look at this human he's fallen for" said the alpha.

"Knowing Cas…the humans fucking gorgeous, he always did have good taste" grinned Kale.

The alpha nods and chuckles.

'Fuck…have to warn Luc' thinks Kale.

The next morning Kale is up and gone before anyone else wakes. He shifts and runs to Lucifer's as he's faster in wolf form and needs to warn his lover of the impending danger. He can't stop it and will have to help his pack but he can at least give the vampire a heads up. Werewolves feel pain differently than most beings, they enjoy it…which is why he has been Lucifer's lover off and on for the past ten years. Kale just hopes he can warn the vampire and get back before he's missed. Lucien would skin him if he knew he'd warned a target.

"Kale…what brings you here?" asks Lucifer when the werewolf is bought to him.

"Can't stay Luc…just come to warn you that Michael unleashed the dogs on you" replied Kale.

"He what?" snarled the vampire.

"Contracted Lucien last night…you have a day maybe two. Sorry Luc, I can't stop this" replied the werewolf sadly.

Lucifer sighs "I know pet…you can't go against your alpha. Did my brother say why?" he said.

"You stole his human…which is better reason than the one he gave for offing Castiel" says Kale.

"He hired Lucien to kill Castiel too?" asked Lucifer seeing a way out of this.

"Yeah Cas fell for a human and is going to turn it…Michael's appalled apparently. So he hired us to do you both and take the humans to him" replied Kale.

"I have to warn him…we can save each other" said Lucifer.

"No need, we're not doing Castiel" replied Kale.

"Why?" asked the vampire with a scowl.

"He and Lucien go way back…if anything he'll turn on Michael to keep Cas safe. How could Cas save you anyway?" replied the werewolf.

"We very recently found something in common…love for a human" said Lucifer.

"So that's why you stole her" replied Kale looking at the girl sitting beside his lover.

"Oh, pet don't get jealous. You know I could never give you up" smiles Lucifer as he rises and moves to embrace the werewolf.

"Yeah…I know Luc. We fuck…we fight but we always come back to each other. I'm not jealous…she's only human after all so I know she can't take half the pain I can…she's no threat" replied Kale as he held the vampire tightly.

Lucifer smiles then and says "No one can take the pain you can pet…it's why I can't stay mad at you for long".

"That and you love my huge dick too much" grinned the werewolf.

"Well that too" smirked the vampire before kissing his lover deeply.

The kiss breaks and Kale says "I better go, we're going to warn Cas today so go see him later…see if he'll help you".

"I will pet, now go before your alpha knows your missing" replied Lucifer.

Kale nods hugs Luc once more and leaves.

When the werewolf is gone the vampire turns to Kayla and says "I'm going to have to beg Castiel for his help…I started all this my darling. I wanted Cas dead for loving that boy of his and now I am in the same boat…I don't know what I'll do if Castiel refuses to help us…I can't fight the entire pack".

"Take me with you…let him see that you know how he feels because you feel it too. Show him your on the same side" replies Kayla.

The vampire nods "Yes, good idea darling. He won't believe it unless he see's it but I will still have to beg his forgiveness" says Lucifer.

"Then beg Luc…you can't die and let me go back to him, I hate him…he's nothing like you" replies Kayla.

The vampire pulls her up and into his arms as he says "I love you my darling girl and I will do whatever I have to, to keep you from Michael".

"I love you too…thank you Luc, I know you hate to beg" she replies softly as she snuggles into his embrace.

The vampire sighs "For you it is a small price to pay".

***All reviews welcome ! Told you there would be werewolves…and yes I have done a tiny cross over with Underworld but only Lucien is from there. The rest of the pack are OC's. We'll get to how Lucien and Castiel know each other in the next bit so keep calm and hang on…this is a long ride***


	22. Chapter 22

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty Two.

When Kale snuck back into the den the pack were still sleeping in the puppy pile he'd left them in. He strips off and snuggles back in. Kale had just gotten comfortable when he felt a hand tangle in his long hair and drag him toward it's owner. In a low dangerous voice Lucien says "Where have you been?" as he sniffs his second. Kale tenses hoping the vampire hadn't left too much scent on him as he replied "Went for a run".

The alpha smiles then he can smell exactly where his second has been, knows all about Kale's sick little obsession with the bloodsucker.

"Oh…where did you run to boy?" asked the alpha with a growl.

Kale swallows hard thinking 'Shit he knows'.

"I went to see a friend" he said.

"Did you warn this friend that we're coming for him?" asked Lucien.

Kale pales and starts to whimper as his alpha pins him to the ground snarling. He stretches his throat out and lies still, submitting to Lucien in hope that his alpha wouldn't kill him.

"Answer me Kale" snarls the alpha.

"Yes…I warned him, I had too" whimpered Kale.

"Had to did you…had to betray your pack for a fucking bloodsucker huh?" growled Lucien.

"I love him…please alpha…I'm sorry" whined Kale.

Lucien sighed, sat up and slapped his second hard across the face. The younger male shudders.

"Do you love him more than me?" asked Lucien.

The young werewolf had no answer for that…he didn't know himself who he loved more.

Another slap and a snarl of "Answer me".

"I…it's different. Please alpha I love you but not the same way" Kale tried to explain.

Lucien smells the fear and confusion in his second and shakes his head before leaning in and nipping Kale's exposed throat causing another shudder and Lucien feels him harden. The alpha smiles then, even scared for his life, the boy responds to him. He nips again then says "I knew you'd warn him…know how you feel about him, always have".

"Then why tell me he was a target" asked Kale.

The alpha ghosts a breathe over his seconds ear as he says "You love him…you would of hated me for killing him and I can't have that, my boy. Not from you".

Kale shudders underneath his alpha and whimpers.

Lucien looks into his eyes…see's what he was looking for and smiles.

"I'm sorry Lucien…" started Kale but got no further as his alpha kissed him.

Mary and Dean are walking in the rose garden, talking happily when they hear a snarl in front of them. They look toward the sound and there stands a werewolf. Dean gasps as he see's at least six more behind it, Cas is out here somewhere all he has to do is scream and hope his vampire is fast enough. He takes a deep breathe and opens his mouth to do just that when he hears Cas's voice from behind him "Dogs of war…stop scaring my lover and his mother".

The first wolf chuckles then…an odd sound in the animals throat. Fur flows and muscle ripples as the first wolf shifts into human form. Lucien stands there, naked and grinning at his friend. Mary blushes and looks away quickly.

"Yes Lucien…you are beautiful but I don't think Mary's husband would take kindly to you flashing her" grinned Lord Castiel as he stepped past the humans to hug his old friend. Another werewolf steps forth with a full length leather duster and holds it up while the alpha slips into it.

"Is that better Cas?" he asks as they embrace.

"Yes Lucien…much better, old friend" replies the vampire "So what brings you here?".

"We were hired to kill you" grinned the alpha.

Dean gasps.

Lord Castiel turns at the sound, see's the fear in his lovers eyes and holds out a hand to him as he says "Do not fear, my love…Lucien is a dear friend and would never harm me".

Dean steps forward and takes his vampires hand and is pulled into his arms.

"Oh Cas…I was told your human was something special but fuck…" said Lucien as he got a good look at Dean.

The vampire chuckles.

Dean frowns at the werewolf making him laugh.

"Come lets go inside" said Lord Castiel "You can tell me who sent you".

"Oh I think you've already guessed" grinned Lucien as he turned and began walking with his friend.

Four of the pack stay outside, only Lucien and Kale enter the castle with the vampire and his lover. Mary had excused herself and all but fled to her room.

"So Michael was dumb enough to hire you to kill me hey?" said Lord Castiel.

"He has no idea we're friends, not many of your brothers do" replied the alpha.

The vampire nods.

"So old friend are the rumours true?" asked Lucien.

"Which ones?" replied Castiel.

"That you intend to turn Dean and bond" said Lucien.

Lord Castiel grins then and says "Yes…those one are true. I want you there Lucien, at the bonding…you're my oldest and most trusted friend and I can not think of anyone better to have my back" replied the vampire.

"Done…it's good to see you happy again Cas. After Élan died I didn't think you'd find happiness again. I was getting kinda worried about you. You stopped coming to play with us Cas" said the alpha.

"I'm sorry Lu…it was nothing to do with the pack, I just couldn't…" trailed off the vampire.

Lucien reaches out and puts a hand on his friends shoulder as he says "I understand…too many memories".

Dean wasn't even aware of the low growl he was giving out until the alpha looked at him and his vampire said "Dean?".

He glared at Lucien until the werewolf removed his hand from Castiel's shoulder and chuckled before looking at Cas and saying "He does know I'm a werewolf right?".

"Dean…any other wolf would have seen that as a challenge" said the vampire.

"Any other wolf would not have been warned" replied Dean in a low voice.

Lucien slaps his knee as he howls with laughter.

"Dean…there is no need for this, Lucien is a friend only" assured his vampire.

"Well there was that one time in…" started Lucien only to be snapped at.

"Lucien, don't…this is not funny" snapped Lord Castiel "Don't tease Dean, he doesn't know you as well as I do".

Lucien huffs and grins at the boy on his friends lap.

Dean continues to glare at the alpha.

"He really does love you Cas, look at him…staring down an alpha werewolf all because I dared to touch you. I like you boy…your exactly what my old friend needs" grinned Lucien.

"Keep your hands off MY vampire and I may start to like you too" replied Dean.

The alpha laughs again then glances to Kale and says "Stand down".

Dean had forgotten all about the other werewolf in the room and turns to see it shifting back into human form and only then does he realise how much danger he'd been in.

"Lucien why does Kale smell like Lucifer?" asked Lord Castiel as he caught a whiff of scent.

Kale blushes and looks down at his feet.

"They fuck…when their not fighting that is. We were hired to do him too so Kale went to pay your brother a visit to warn him" replied Lucien glaring at his second.

"Oh…Kale, you betrayed your pack…for Lucifer?" asked Castiel.

"I love him" mumbled Kale without looking up.

"Then you have a problem boy…he'll never love you back, he's too damn cold for that" says the vampire.

Kale looks up then and meets the vampires eyes "He may seem cold but he is not…he feels love, he loves me and his new human I know he does so your wrong" he says.

The vampires eyes go wide then "New human? What are you talking about Kale?".

"He stole a human from Michael…that's why we were hired to start with…he loves her, Cas I saw it with my own eyes. You know Lucifer never keeps a human at his side…this girl he does" replied Kale.

"Seems you really are a bad influence Cas" laughs Lucien.

"Yes it does" grins the vampire.

***All reviews welcome ! So…what do we think so far ? Should Cas forgive and help Lucifer or let the pack deal with both him and Michael? Now before we start with the what was Dean thinking questions…he is going to become a vampire (soon hold your horses) and wants to be worthy of Cas. Also…he can't stand anyone touching his vampire. ***


	23. Chapter 23

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty Three.

"You know Luc isn't half as bad as he pretends to be…he tries too hard to be like Michael" said Kale.

"I have only ever seen his bad side so I will have to take your word on that Kale" replied Lord Castiel.

"He's coming to see you later…" said Kale.

"Oh…why would he do that…he thinks I want him dead" replied the vampire.

"He knows you can be reasonable and Michael can't…he's hoping you can save him and his human from us" supplied Kale.

Lord Castiel chuckles then.

"What's so funny?" asked the alpha.

"He started all this and now I have to save him" grinned the vampire.

Lucien laughs too then shakes his head and says "Fucking vampires".

A rather loud squeal and the sound of running is heard close by and the alpha raises an eyebrow "Children? You don't drink the little one's Cas".

"My brother and sister" says Dean.

"Ah…I see. You moved his whole family in…this is serious Cas" grinned the alpha.

"Yes Lucien it is. I love Dean more than I have ever loved anyone" replied the vampire.

"Oh…even Élan?" asked Lucien with a frown.

A look of pain passed quickly over the vampires face then but he nods and says "Yes…more than I loved my sire".

"Then the Dogs of war are at your service Cas…we'll stay til this shit is dealt with and Michael put down. I'll let you decide on what to do about Lucifer" says Lucien.

"Thank you Lucien…I will not forget this" replied Castiel.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a young boy runs in, skids to a halt as he see's that the room isn't empty.

"Sorry…Jo's chasing me, I thought you were all outside" he says quickly.

Lord Castiel smiles at him fondly "Come here Adam…I want you to meet some friends of ours".

Adam wanders over slowly and stands beside the vampire and his big brother.

"Lucien this is Dean's little brother Adam" said Lord Castiel.

"Hello" says Adam.

"Hello little one, who's chasing you?" said the alpha.

"My sister…but I'm too fast" grins the boy.

Lucien chuckles and says "I bet you are…hmmm, I wonder would she keep chasing you if you had a werewolf with you?" he grinned.

Adam's eyes went wide as he said "You're a werewolf?".

"Yes…we both are" he says as he gestures to Kale.

Kale grins at him.

"Cool" enthuses Adam.

"Lucien…" says Lord Castiel.

"What…Cas, let the boy scare his sister a little" grinned the alpha.

"Please Uncle Cas" pleaded Adam.

Kale looks shocked and Lucien cracks up laughing.

"What do you think Dean…should I allow it?" asked his vampire.

"Just a little scare" grinned Dean.

Adam throws his arms around his brother and cries "Thanks Dean…Uncle Cas".

Then turns to the vampire and does the same thing, hugging him too.

"So who do you want to come with you Adam…me or Kale?" asked Lucien.

"You're the alpha right? You please" grinned Adam.

The alpha chuckles and nods as he stands and says "This won't take long. Kale go tell the pack we're staying a few days while I help Adam here".

"Of course, alpha" replies Kale as he turns and leaves.

To Lucien's surprise Adam takes his hand and begins dragging him out the door saying "Come on this gonna be fun".

When they are alone Castiel says to Dean "So what was that all about?".

"Your mine…didn't like him touching you" replies Dean snuggling closer.

"Is that all?" asks his vampire.

"You said he was beautiful…" trailed off Dean not exactly sure how to finish that sentence.

Castiel frowns at him then remembers what he had said to Lucien in the garden.

"He would have continued to flash your mother shamelessly if I had not…it's a werewolf thing, love. He is alpha and it was a sign of respect to compliment him" replied his vampire.

"So you don't think he's beautiful?" asked Dean.

"He is attractive enough I suppose but nothing compared to you, my love" soothes his vampire.

"So the two of you never…" Dean just couldn't finish that sentence.

"No…he was teasing you, my gorgeous boy. I have never wanted him that way…we are friends, good friends and nothing more" replies Castiel.

Dean nods.

The vampire moves so his lover has to look up at him, leans in and kisses Dean deeply.

Lucien allows himself to be lead down a corridor by the boy then he stops and sniffs.

"What?" asks Adam.

"She's coming…" replied Lucien as he steps away from the boy a little and grins. The alpha shrugs off the duster and changes…Adam gasps.

Adam stands there, a large werewolf beside him…they wait and moments later Jo comes around the corner and stops dead.

"Looking for me?" grins Adam.

His sisters eyes are wide and scared.

Lucien growls.

Jo screams, turns on her heel and runs.

Adam laughs so hard he can't stand and ends up rolling around on the ground.

The werewolf chuckles as he thinks 'Pity she's so young…very pretty that one'.

Dean and Castiel hear the scream.

The vampire says "They found her".

"Sounds like it" agrees Dean then goes back to nibbling at his vampires ear.

Lord Castiel moans.

"We have company, love" he says.

"Don't care…I want you Cas" husks Dean as he rubs against his vampire.

"As I want you but we simply can not disappear while we have company, love" said Lord Castiel.

"Then take me here…I don't care Cas I need you" moans Dean.

"What if Adam comes back with Lucien…would you care then?" asked his vampire knowing this was a reaction to Dean's unease over Lucien.

His lover pouts then.

"Your mother would kill us both and you know it…but I am rather hungry, my love" grins Cas.

Dean grins back and changes his position so that he's straddling Cas's legs, he tilts his head and says "Drink, my love".

Lord Castiel lowers his face, bites gently and drinks slowly.

Moments later Lucien and Adam walk back into the room. The boy stops, frowns and walks back out of the room. The alpha grins as he takes his seat and waits for his friend to finish drinking. He can not help but watch…the human is practically writhing as his vampire drinks from him and when Dean moans Lucien can not help the chuckle that escapes him. Lord Castiel opens his eyes and looks at the alpha who just winks at him…still grinning.

***All reviews welcome. So time to vote…should Jo find a vampire (when she's old enough) or should Lucien develop an interest in her? Tough choice huh…that's why I'm leaving it up to you my rabid readers…***


	24. Chapter 24

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty Four.

Dean hears the alpha chuckle and part of him wants to put on a show for him so he knows who Cas loves but the other part of him doesn't want to give the alpha the satisfaction of knowing his comment had gotten to him. He settles for simply doing what he would normally do…he writhes and moans because he damn well loves the feel of his vampire drinking for him. Has actually developed quite a fetish for it. Then Cas is pulling away to lap at the wound so it heals, this sends a shiver straight through Dean and he moans again.

"How old is Jo?" asks Lucien.

Dean's eyes snap open and he frowns "Why?".

"Oh just wondering…" replied the alpha.

"She's only fourteen so forget it…my father would skin you" replied Dean.

"He'd die trying. Besides…I'm patient…I can wait" grinned Lucien.

"Lucien…please must you constantly taunt everyone?" says Lord Castiel.

"Yes I must…they all bite so easily, it's just too damn fun not too" grinned the alpha.

The vampire shakes his head and smiles at his friend.

"Make yourselves at home then but please no scaring the humans for fun most have never seen a werewolf and Dean's father may shoot first and ask questions later" said Lord Castiel.

"He will definitely shoot first but I doubt he'll ask anything but is it dead" added Dean.

"So your father hates werewolves then?" asked Lucien.

"Not particularly…he's a game hunter, sides as pest control for some local farmers too when needed so shooting wolves of any kind is natural for him" replies Dean.

"Cas" says the alpha.

"I will speak to him old friend do not worry, your pack is safe here" replied the vampire.

The alpha nods "Thank you, we shall find a room large enough for us all and settle in then".

"Grab something to eat and I will have Ellen prepare a room for you all" said Lord Castiel.

"Should we raid your kitchen or your lands?" grinned the alpha.

"The kitchen would be safer until I speak with John" replied the vampire.

Lucien nods and rises "See you both later then" he says as he heads out the door to find his pack.

Before he can summon her Ms Ellen is knocking on the door.

"Enter" says Lord Castiel.

She walks in and bows to her lord then says "My Lord, Mrs Winchester wishes to see Dean immediately".

Dean groans.

"Has Lucien gotten you in trouble, my love" asked Lord Castiel.

"Yeah…Jo probably ran straight to ma, serves me right though I did say to do it" replied Dean as he grudgingly got up off his vampires lap.

He turns and kisses Cas before following Ms Ellen out the door.

Lord Castiel watches him go, a small smile graces the vampires lips as he admires the view. The smile gets bigger as he thinks 'I really must turn him soon…can't have anything happening to take him from me and that's a hell of a lot harder when you're a vampire'.

Lord Castiel rises too, he goes to find John Winchester and make sure he knows not to shoot the werewolves as they guests in his home.

Dean knocks on his mothers door.

"Come in" she calls.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door ready to be yelled at.

"You wanted to see me Ma?" he asked.

"Why is Adam playing with werewolves ?" snapped his mother.

"He wasn't really" replied Dean.

"Then explain why Jo found him standing with one downstairs as if knew the damn thing?" she asked.

"Cas had just introduced them…Adam wanted Jo to stop chasing him so Lucien sort of offered to give her a little scare for him" replied Dean.

"And you let him?" snapped his mother.

"How do I stop an alpha werewolf doing anything?" pleaded Dean.

His mother gave him a look that would melt ice as she said "You whisper in your vampires ear is how and you damn well know it boy".

Dean gives her a sheepish look and she says "You said ok to it…didn't you?".

"I thought it'd be funny" admitted Dean.

"So giving your baby sister nightmares is funny?" asked Mary.

"Ma she's fourteen…not four. How scared was she?" replied Dean.

"Not the point and you know it Dean. You said nothing about a pack of dogs living here" she said.

"Ma don't call them that…I'm pretty sure it's offensive to them" replied Dean.

"Oh and flashing your mother is not?" she asked.

"Apparently not…for an alpha werewolf and they don't live here. Lucien is Cas's friend and they're only staying a few days ok. Kind of visiting I guess" replied Dean.

"Good I don't like werewolves, I'm glad they don't live here. No more scaring your sister and tell that alpha to stay away from my children please" said Mary.

"I'll speak to Cas but I'm not telling Lucien any thing Ma…he's an alpha" replied Dean.

Mary nods and calms down a bit.

"Sorry Ma, I'll go find Jo and say sorry to her too ok" said Dean.

"Good…I think she went outside" replied his mother as he wandered out the door.

She stands looking intently at a blooming rose when she hears a cough from behind her. Jo turns and finds a man she's not seen before…she doesn't know all the staff so she says "Hello…can I help you?".

He walks over slowly a smile on his face.

"Pretty aren't they?" he says as he leans in to smell the rose.

"Oh yes…such lovely colours" she replies.

He plucks one, not quite in bloom and hands it to her with a bow as he says "I am sorry if I scared you before but you know how boys are when they meet a werewolf…they want to terrify their sisters".

Jo gasps and steps back "You" she says.

Lucien raises his hands and steps back from her "I just wanted to say sorry…I will leave you alone til we are gone".

"You don't live here?" she asked.

"No…we are visiting your Lord" he replies.

"Oh so there's a pack here…better make sure my Pa knows not to shoot any of you" she says.

The alpha laughs and replies "Cas is taking care of that…can't have your father shooting the guards now can we".

Jo frowns then "Guards? Why do we need guards?".

"Some stupid vampire may try and hurt your Lord we are here to make sure they don't get to him or any of his staff" replies the alpha.

"I'm not staff…I'm family" she says.

"Then I shall protect you with my life pretty girl" smiled the alpha.

Jo snorts "I can protect myself".

"Oh…then why did run from me?" he asks.

"I didn't, I ran from the wolf" Jo replies.

"Ah but we are one and the same" says Lucien.

"You look better human" said Jo.

The alpha grins then and turns to look behind them as Dean walks around the corner.

"What are you doing?" he says.

"Getting a sorry for being scared to death by my brothers" snapped Jo.

"Oh…yeah that's why I'm here too" replies Dean.

"Good…go on I'm waiting" says Jo.

"Sorry for saying it was ok" said Dean.

"Sorry again for doing it" added Lucien.

"Fine…accepted, it really wasn't funny you know" says Jo.

"Adam almost wet himself" grinned Lucien.

"He would, he's twelve" chided Jo.

***All reviews welcome. See your votes count…I think Lucien may stay little longer than we first thought. Jo may get to like him if he does…***


	25. Chapter 25

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty Five.

Lucifer would not risk harm to Kayla so they went on foot, something vampires rarely do. If not in a carriage most of his brethren would ride a horse. He hoped it would make them harder to find as they fled to Lord Castiel's. He would have to carry her some of the way but he was prepared for that. On foot with a human it would take them most of the day.

It was dark when they got there, Lucifer tried to sneak up to the servants door only to be met by the alpha werewolf.

"Why not use the front door coward?" asked Lucien.

The vampire froze, turned slowly "I doubt my welcome" he replied.

"As you fucking should…you start all this shit Lucifer then come begging for your life, you snivelling coward" snarls the alpha.

"I did not know…keep her safe and do as you please with me but don't give Kayla back to him" said Lucifer.

"It's not up to me what Lord Castiel does with either of you…I'm just taking you to him" grinned the alpha.

Kale appears with the girl in tow "Look who I found" he says.

"Ah good…now lets go see the Lord, shall we" replied Lucien.

Kale takes the human and the alpha falls in behind the vampire as they head inside.

All humans except Dean and Ms Ellen have been told to stay in their rooms til morning. The housekeeper sits in the kitchen waiting. Dean however is draped across his vampires lap wearing nothing but tight crimson leather pants. The vampire lord sits on his throne awaiting his brother, hand absently trailing his finger tips over Dean's exposed chest and stomach. Now when I say draped I mean just that…legs hanging over one arm of the throne, Dean lay on his back across Cas's lap, head almost hanging over the other side. Loving every touch, every brush of his lovers hand he moans his name.

"Cas".

The werewolves escort Lucifer and his human into the room at that moment.

"Look what we caught sneaking around your castle Cas…it's no wonder you need guard dogs" grinned Lucien.

"Why are you here Lucifer?" asked Lord Castiel his hands never stopping.

"To beg for my humans life Castiel…do as you please with me but spare her brother please" replied the vampire.

"Why should I do anything for you Lucifer? You started this with your jealousy and now you dare come begging me to have compassion" said Lord Castiel.

"Not for me…she is caught in this because I love her Castiel. Do not make her suffer because of me, I beg you brother. I'm sorry" said Lucifer as he fell to his knees in front of his brothers throne.

Lord Castiel could see the look in the girls eyes, knew she'd be begging for her vampires life if Kale hadn't gagged her. He sighs.

"You have been a thorn in so many of our sides brother, you and Michael. Most of our kin want you both dead…what will they think if I spare you, will they spare you?" replied Lord Castiel.

The girl breaks out of Kale's hold and rushes to Lucifer's side, throwing herself into his open arms. He removes the gag and she begs "Please Lord…don't kill him".

"As I have said girl, it may not be up to me. We are not the only one's he has offended. Unlike my brother here I actually think before I do things so you will both be held until I decide just what to do about you. Lucien if you would" says Lord Castiel.

The werewolves move forward and pick the vampire and his human up off their knees and take them to the cells under the castle.

Lord Balthazar, Sam and Ruby wander through a market…Sam on the vampires arm, Ruby trailing behind looking at various items as they walked. She loves to shop and does not mind that most of her Lord's attention is on Sam. She is looking at some fabric she thought would look great on Bal when a hand clamped over her mouth, an arm snaked around her and she was taken. When Lord Balthazar turned around to tell her to hurry up she was nowhere in sight "Ruby!" he calls.

Sam scans the crowd for her and see's nothing…they head back to where she had been, Lord Balthazar not letting go of Sam for a moment. They search frantically but do not find her, the vampire sends one of his staff to fetch the others of his house. Those left with him spread out to search for her. Two hours later and nothing had been found…Lord Balthazar sends a messenger to his brother Castiel.

Half an hour after sending the message three werewolves show up with a note from his brother and orders to scent track her.

"Should I send men with you?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"No my Lord, we have her scent and travel faster alone, we'll find her and bring her to your brothers…he wishes you to get Lord Gabriel and go to his castle. Safety in numbers he said" replied Kale.

The vampire was too upset to do much else, he went to his brother's and after a brief explanation he and his Tommy joined Lord Balthazar and Sam.

Lucien had sent three wolves but only two went after the human, the other stayed with the lords…Blaze rode on the back of the carriage in full wolf form, ready to defend in an instant. They are not called the dogs of war for nothing…

The vampire lords are ushered into the castle immediately upon arrival and taken into the largest sitting room. Their brother and his human await them.

"They will find her Bal…werewolves are the best trackers and you know it" said Castiel when he saw his brothers stricken expression.

"If either one of those sick bastards…." started Lord Balthazar.

"Lucifer is locked in my dungeon and has been since last night brother so this is Michael no one else" Lord Castiel cut him off.

"What…how is Lucifer here?" asked Lord Gabriel.

"He was sneaking around trying to get me to save his human" replied Lord Castiel.

"His what?" gasped Gabriel.

"No…" added Balthazar.

"I was shocked too until I saw it brothers…last night I saw a human beg for Lucifer's life" replied Lord Castiel.

His brothers sat stunned, both of them just gaping at him…

"I caught him at the servant door" added Lucien as he walked in "Hello Balthazar…Gabriel".

"Lucien…thank you for sending Kale to search for Ruby I will not forget this ever" said Lord Balthazar.

"I hope they find her quickly and unharmed" replied the alpha.

"Yes we do too" said Dean.

Lord Balthazar sits snuggled against Sam, Lord Gabriel and Tom sit together on another couch both look very worried.

"I'll go see if they planned this or if Michal is just trying to hurt those on my side" said Lord Castiel.

"Thank you brother…Lucifer may know where she'd be taken" replied Lord Balthazar.

Lord Castiel nods as he gets up, he turns, leans down and kisses Dean before saying "Keep our family and friends company until Lucien and I return my love".

"Of course I will" replies Dean.

The vampire lord and the alpha werewolf leave them to go question Lucifer. Dean gets up calls Ms Ellen and asks her bring drinks for everyone, stronger the better considering most weren't human.

"Lucifer…did you and Michael plan to snatch our humans?" asked Lord Castiel as he walked up to the cell door.

"No…we never actually planned anything. I went and bitched to him about you saying no to me and he distracted me with toys" said Lucifer.

"Then what?" asked Lucien.

"He was called away and I found Kayla…I just wanted her then and actually forgot about your boy until Beth came to tell me you wanted me dead over it" replied Lucifer.

"You really are a piece of work Lucifer…you put your brothers life in danger then forget about it. Cas, can I shred this bitch?" said Lucien in disgust.

"No Lucien…we may need the little bastard yet. Let him sit here awhile longer" replies Lord Castiel as he shakes his head and turns away from the cell.

Lucien grins at Lucifer and says "I really hope he lets me eat you".

"Love to see you explain that to Kale" snapped Lucifer.

"Like I explain myself to my pack you stupid vampire" spat the alpha as he walked away.

***All reviews welcome. Poor Ruby will the wolves find her in time ? Will Lord Balthazar get over it if she isn't found alive? Will Michael get his ass kicked ? The answers to these questions and more coming up in the next few chapters***


	26. Chapter 26

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty Six.

The lords and their humans sat with drinks in hand, Sam had one arm firmly wrapped around Lord Balthazar. He sculls his drink so he can wrap the other back round him quickly, knowing his vampire needs the comfort.

No one speaks…there is nothing to say, all of them are in shock. The lord's more so because vampires usually settle things between themselves no matter what the issue is about…the humans never get dragged into it and for Michael to take Ruby was appalling to all of them.

Lord Castiel and Lucien walk back into the room twenty minutes after leaving.

"Anything?" asks Balthazar quickly.

"I'm afraid not brother, it seems Michael has done this on his own…or Luc is lying" replied Lord Castiel.

"No he was telling the truth, I could smell it" put in the alpha.

Lord Balthazar drops his head, Sam holds him tighter in response a very worried look on his face.

Dean can't see the distress on his brother any more and says "Go get Michael then".

Lord Castiel looks at him in surprise at first then grins. Lucien was already grinning, hoping the vampire would put up a fight so he could 'subdue it'.

"As much as I would love to simply send Lucien after him, I can not risk it. Not only are you still human but I have family and friends to think of as they are under my roof and therefore under my care. We must rely on Kale to find her, my love…it is after all, what he does" replies Lord Castiel.

"I hate to say it but Castiel is right…Kale will not come back without her and until we know what happened it would be unwise to move against him" agreed Lord Gabriel.

"Perhaps Sam should take you to his old room Bal, rest until Kale gets back and yes I will send for you the moment he arrives" said Lord Castiel.

His brother nods but does not move, Sam has to pull him to his feet and lead him away. He goes…simply follows where he is lead, too worried/ scared to do anything else. A pained look crosses Castiel's face at the sight of his brother like this and he vows to repay whoever took Ruby from Bal even if she's unharmed.

"Ms Ellen would you prepare a room for Lord Gabriel and Tom" said Lord Castiel.

"I already have, my Lord. Whenever they wish to retire I shall show them to it" she replies.

"Yes…that would be good. A rest while we wait" said Lord Gabriel as he got up, Tom rose with him and they followed Ms Ellen out of the room.

"Honestly, Lucien…what are the odds she's alive?" asked Castiel when he was sure his brothers were gone.

"Not good Cas…Kale should have been back with her by now if she were ok. If she's hurt they'll be here soon" said Lucien.

"So we wait?" replied the vampire.

"It's all we can do" said the alpha.

Lucien sends the rest of the pack to patrol outside and goes to secure the castle himself, leaving Castiel and Dean alone in the sitting room.

"If Michael hurts her, Bal will want to kill him personally" says the vampire.

"Well of course…I would" replies Dean as he sits and watches his vampire pace.

"Dean have you told your parents that your turning?" asks Lord Castiel.

"Um no not yet…why?" replies Dean.

"Then go do it now my love…I won't allow anything to separate us and if this is how my brother is going to fight then you need to be one of us by sunrise" said his vampire.

"My fathers going to flip but he'll just have to get used to it…I'll come find you when he's done yelling" said Dean as he got up, walked over to his lover and kissed him deeply.

Lord Castiel kisses him back.

Then Dean is pulling away and heading for the door making the vampire groan at the loss of those lips.

'Tonight those lips will be mine forever' thought the vampire as his lover left the room.

While Dean was telling his parents of his decision Lord Castiel went to check on his brother. He found Balthazar snuggled tightly in Sam's arms, crying and left them to it. Knowing Sam was more comfort right now than he could ever be. The vampire meets up with Lucien and they head outside to wait.

Jo sits in her room, drawing Lucien. First as the wolf then as the man, she puts a lot of detail and time into both. She had meant what she had said to him…she really did think he looked better as a man. Jo knew she'd have to hide the drawing of him as a man or her father would freak out as it was not a simple portrait but a full body drawing that suggested he wore nothing under the leather duster. In other words it looked exactly like Lucien in every detail. She rolled it up with great care and hid it.

Then went back to putting final detail on the wolf…

Lord Gabriel and Tom are shaken by the events but the vampire still needs to feed and when he drinks from Tommy it always ends up in sex, they simply can't help themselves.

Dean takes a deep breath and knocks on his parents door.

"Come in" says his mother.

He opens the door and walks in.

"Is everything ok son?" asks John.

"Not really…I mean we are all safe but I have come to tell you something you won't like. I want you both to know that I love you but I'm doing this" said Dean.

"Doing what?" asks his father.

"I love Cas and can't stand the thought of him being alone, I want to be with him forever so I'm turning" replies Dean firmly.

John backs away stunned…speechless.

Mary gets up and hugs Dean saying "That is wonderful son…you'll never die".

"That's not the point Ma…I'm doing this to be with Cas" replies Dean.

John sits in a chair not knowing what to yell about first.

"When is it happening?" asked Mary.

"Tonight…that's why I'm telling you now" replies Dean as he looks at his father.

"John…say something" says Mary.

"Where do I start?" said John.

"Father please don't be mad…I know you don't like vampires but you've seen that Cas is different from the rest of them and it won't change who I am" said Dean.

"Like hell it won't and you damn well know it…I can't condone this boy and you know it. So if you do it, you do it without my blessing" replied John.

"I'm not asking for permission…I'm telling you that after tonight your oldest son will become a vampire. Like it or not, I'm doing it. I love Cas too much not too. I'm sorry that you don't like it but it won't change it happening. I'll see you both later" said Dean before turning and leaving his father gaping at him.

"John really…better a vampire than a damn dog, don't you think?" said Mary when her son had gone.

"I'd rather he stay human" groused John.

"Stay human and die…is that what you wish for our beloved son is it John? Well I for one am happy for him, he'll live forever with someone who loves him by his side" replies Mary.

"As a bloodsucking vampire" sneered John.

"Better than dead" retorts his wife.

"At least dead is natural Mary…" snaps John as he walks away from her.

Mary frowns at her husband but can't argue that point so she doesn't try. He is right after all, dead is natural but living forever seems so much better. She knows she'd turn if given the chance…knows she'd loose John but does not want to die…ever.

***All reviews welcome. So time to turn the gorgeous boy into a vampire…next chapter I promise. Yes is Jo is mature for 14 but when you grow up as potential vampire food you tend to do so quickly…***


	27. Chapter 27

***Picture an almost medieval world where guns do not exist. Sword and bow, fang and claw are the main weapons here. Vampires, werewolves, witches and all manner of things live amongst humans and always have. Vampires have always ruled…you grow up quick or you die in this AU. I hate having to put this stuff at the top but I need to answer some reviews…Jo maybe 14 but in a world like this she is mentally 16/17.***

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty Seven.

Lord Castiel stood with Lucien talking when Dean found him, a small twinge of jealousy runs through him. He pushes it aside and walks towards them, smiling, choosing to focus on his lovers ass as he walked.

'Such a nice view…wonder how good his hearing is' thinks Dean as he whispers "Cas".

The vampires head turns as he smiles at his lover.

"Told them both…ma's happy for us but my father is unimpressed" said Dean as he got closer to them.

"Your doing it tonight?" asked Lucien.

"Yes…we have too. If he's going to take humans I won't risk Dean" replies Castiel as he wraps the boy in his arms.

"Good point…do we wait for Kale or do it now?" said Lucien.

Lord Castiel thought a moment then said "Now…let the dogs howl when they get back".

"Done…I'll meet you there" replied the alpha as he walked away.

"Come, my love. Lets make you mine forever" said Castiel tenderly.

"You can explain where we are going and why Lucien has to be there on the way then" replies Dean as walk inside.

The vampire chuckles.

"Our bedroom is where we are going and Lucien must be there for several reasons. First he will control me so that I don't take too much and he will make sure we are both safe" said Lord Castiel.

"Safe…from what?" asked Dean.

"Well each other, my brother, your father…shall I go on?" replied his vampire.

"No I get it…he's like a second of sorts to make sure it all goes the way it should" said Dean.

"Yes, my gorgeous boy exactly…he must also see to our safety while we bond" said the vampire.

"What…but bonding is done during sex…no way is he being there for that" stated Dean.

"If he isn't we may kill each other…would you risk that?" said Castiel.

Dean huffed "No".

"Then he has to be there, I am sorry. He has done this before so he knows what he's doing" replied the vampire.

"What he's helped you before?" asked Dean.

"No…never. My sire was bonded and Lucien helped" replied Castiel quickly.

"Still I hate the idea of him watching us" said Dean.

"Think of it as torture for him…something can never have, if that makes you feel better" replied Castiel.

"What you?" asked Dean.

"Either of us, my love" replied the vampire.

Dean's smiling when they walk into their room, he leads his vampire to the bed and says "Make me yours forever, Cas".

"As you wish, my love" replies Lord Castiel as he leans in to kiss his lover.

They are on the bed mostly naked when the alpha walks in, he closes and locks the door then secures the other one.

'This should be good' thought Lucien as he sat down to watch Dean's turning.

The boy is naked now and the alpha see's why Cas fell for him…he is amazing. Dean writhes with every touch, every kiss…moaning "Cas" as the vampires hands and mouth roam his body.

'This is gonna be torture' thinks the alpha.

The vampire pulls back long enough to say "Be ready with a blade Lucien".

"You know I am, Cas" replies the alpha.

Lord Castiel lowers his face to Dean's neck, the boy tilts his head to give better access and moans "Make me yours Cas".

"Oh my gorgeous boy…I love you" says Castiel.

"I love you too Cas" replies Dean as his vampire bites him gently and begins to drain him.

A vampire can drain a human dry in minutes or they can drag it out for hours if they wish to be cruel. This would be his last taste of Dean as a human and he wanted to savour it, to remember his flavour so the vampire drank slowly.

"He's almost there Cas" said Lucien from beside him.

Castiel pulls back and laps at the wound so it heals.

"Can you hear me, my love?" asks Cas as Lucien hands him the blade.

"Yes" breathes Dean barely conscious.

"Good, then drink and be with me for all time" says Castiel as he cuts open his wrist and places it against the boys mouth.

Dean feels hot liquid pour over his lips and into his mouth, he swallows. He reaches up and holds the bleeding arm as he locks his mouth to the wound and drinks greedily.

His vampire moans.

"Focus Cas…too much and you won't have the strength to bond" warns Lucien.

The vampire nods.

"Just a little more, my love" says Castiel.

Dean rolls his eyes up to look at his lover as he drinks. The heat Castiel see's in them makes him moan more.

Then Lucien has Dean by the shoulders and is pulling him away…the turning human mewls for more but Lucien says "No boy, that's enough…he needs some strength to bond with you".

"Cas…" says Dean "I feel strange".

"Yes love, you will but it soon passes. Relax you are turning" replies Lord Castiel.

Dean relaxes.

"You ok Cas? You gave him a lot" said the alpha.

"I want to make him strong" says Cas.

"No need to worry about that…a vampire's first turning is always his strongest" replied Lucien.

Even through the haze of his turning brain Dean did not miss that remark and he smiled. Dean goes very still…his body trembles a moment then stills. He gasps and sits up quickly, fire running through his veins.

"Cas…" he gasps.

"I'm here love" replies his lover as he pulls Dean into his arms and holds him close.

"It hurts" gasps Dean.

"Only for a moment and then it will pass, I promise. I have you my gorgeous vampire" replies Castiel.

Dean looks up at him as the pain ebbs and grins "Forever yours now Cas".

"Yes, my love. As I am forever yours" replied Cas.

Lucien clears his throat "Should I get the fledgling a meal?".

"No, ring for Ellen. She will fetch us food, you need to stay for the bonding" replied Lord Castiel.

The alpha rings for the housekeeper and sends her for two humans, one for each vampire.

Lord Castiel teaches Dean how to drink gently so that their harem will not fear him, he is a fast learner. His first meal barely feels a thing when he bites it. Once the vampires have fed, the humans are ushered out and the door locked again. Lucien turns to say something to Cas but the thought dies on his tongue as Dean lowers himself onto his friends hard cock with a deep moan.

'Fucking torture' thinks Lucien with a shake of his head.

"Cas…you feel so good" moans Dean as he starts to ride his lover.

"Harder love, I want to watch you cum before we bond" growls Cas.

'I'm going to have to fuck someone tonight' thought Lucien with a grin as he watched the pair fuck.

Dean rides his lover harder, faster…hands on Cas's shoulders for balance. Cas's hands on his hips to steady him "Oh Dean…so good love" moans Cas.

This felt good when he was human, now it feels amazing…the sensation is doubled and more intense and he loves it.

"I can't wait love…bond with me" moans Cas.

"Yes, love…claim me now" purrs Dean as he leans in to bite Cas.

Two sets of fangs slide into willing flesh and the vampires drink from each other as they fuck…moments later Castiel is lifting Dean and moving him onto his back so they can fuck harder. Then he's on his knees pounding into his lover as he drinks. The alpha moves closer to them knowing he'll have to drag them apart, he can see it in their body language. The vampires cling to each other as if drowning, rough wild sex combined with the taste of each other driving their passion on.

"Cas…I think your bonded by now. Stop drinking old friend" says Lucien firmly.

No sign that they even heard him.

'Shit…I'm gonna be sore in the morning' thinks the alpha as he takes hold of Castiel and drags his face away from Dean's throat.

"Cas…stop" snaps Lucien as he hears a growl.

He realises too late that it wasn't coming from Cas…it was coming from Dean.

The new vampire lashes out, sending the alpha flying off the bed as he snarls "Mine".

Lucien gets up quickly and tries to reason with Dean "Keep fucking all you like but you have to stop drinking from each other. You will hurt Cas if you don't".

Dean blinks…his lust drenched mind struggles with thought but four words register stop or hurt Cas.

Dean stops drinking and pulls back…Cas whimpers for him and he is tempted to give in but will not hurt his love. Dean captures his lovers lips instead and kisses him deeply as they continue to fuck.

***All reviews welcome. In the next few chapters we will learn more about a vampire bonding and what it means exactly, we may even find Ruby* **


	28. Chapter 28

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty Eight.

The alpha thought it best to stay close, just in case they went back to drinking. Vampires have died during bonding's done alone…drained each other mindless with lust and blood drunk. He sat on the edge of the bed continuously reminding himself that he was here for their safety not the show…but damn this was torture. The alpha had thought about bedding Castiel more than once since they had first met but never got that vibe from the vampire so hadn't pursued it. He sorely regretted it now…his friend was as beautiful as he'd thought he would be and more. Add Dean to the picture and the werewolf found himself very hard and itching to go find one of the pack.

'Breathe Lucien' he thinks as Dean moans.

The alpha swallows hard and thinks about the problems at hand, namely Lord Michael and finding Ruby.

"Oh Cas…yes oh yes" moans Dean as his lover fucks him hard.

'Damn you Cas…you owe me for this' thinks Lucien.

The alpha has watched over bonding's before, werewolves are uniquely suited to take the blows a half mad vampire can deal out but this was worse than a beating. To be this close and watching them like this was pure hell…both of them stunning and the way they respond to each other is intoxicating. Lucien bites his bottom lip and looks away.

"Yes my love, cum for me" husks Castiel as he strokes Dean's hard on while they fuck.

"Oh Cas…fuck yes love, only for you" moaned Dean moments before he came hard.

Seconds later Castiel throws his head back as he cries out "Dean" while he too cum's hard.

Lucien swallows hard damn close to loosing it himself.

The vampires lay panting in each others arms, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together as they whisper to each other. The alpha moves away, the danger has passed and he doesn't need to hear what they have to say after a bonding like that.

"Oh Cas…so much heart ache, my love. Never again shall you be alone like that" whispers Dean.

"You shall never be food again, love. I am sorry I enjoyed your taste so much now" whispers Cas.

"No Cas…don't say that. It was different with you and you know it. You know I loved you the moment I looked up and saw you for the first time" whispers Dean.

"The way you know I felt the same way the moment I laid eyes on you. You were worth waiting for my love" whispered Cas before kissing his lover deeply.

Lucien shakes his head and coughs…loudly.

"Done…bonding then, I can go check on other things without you two draining each other?" asked the alpha.

"Yes, Lucien…thank you for this my friend. We will not forget it" replied Lord Castiel.

"No we won't, thank you Lucien" added Lord Dean.

"That's what friends are for…I'll leave you to it" said the alpha as he went for the door.

When they were alone Dean turns to Cas and says "I have some questions to ask you".

"Ask me anything, love" replies Cas.

"I heard what Lucien said…am I your first turning?" asked Dean.

Cas nods "Yes Dean you are".

"Our bond can't ever be broken by anything but death can it?" asked Dean.

"That's right…you could leave me after a hundred years and you would still feel my mood, still feel me" replied Cas.

"You'd feel me too though…not that it's ever going to be an issue. I think I'm going to really like being a vampire…it feels good" grinned Dean.

"Shall we go see our family and friends or stay in bed until the Lord's of this castle are needed?' asked Cas with a grin of his own.

He chuckles at the shock on his lovers face then.

"I didn't even think of that…so being a vampire makes you a lord automatically?" replies Lord Dean.

"Yes, love…it does. Your now Lord Dean, first fledgling of and bound to Lord Castiel" says Cas.

"Just so you know I didn't bond with you for a title, my love" jokes Dean.

"Of course not…you bonded with me for the sex" grinned Cas.

"Speaking of which…I do believe you offered me more" purred Dean.

"As much as you can stand, love" growls Lord Castiel.

The new vampire bites his bottom lip and gives Cas a look.

Cas grins at him and asks "What have you got in mind my gorgeous vampire?".

"You…writhing and moaning while I fuck you" purrs Dean.

A shiver of desire runs through Castiel as he nods and says "Yes…".

"Oh Sammy why did I let her fall behind us?" asks Lord Balthazar.

"She wasn't supposed to be in danger…you said so yourself. It's not your fault Bal…blame whoever took her" replied Sam.

"Oh I will my sweet boy, don't worry about that" said the vampire.

"Just don't get hurt…I'd be lost without you Bal" replied Sam.

"No Sammy, you can come here…Winchesters will forever be welcome here" says Lord Balthazar.

"Not lost that way…I love you and can't stand the thought of not being with you" replies Sam.

"Oh my sweet Sammy, I love you too. I won't leave you ever" says Balthazar before leaning in to kiss his human.

The kiss is slow, deep, full of feeling.

It is broken by the howling of wolves and Lord Balthazar flinches, knowing Kale has arrived.

The entire castle hear the wolves call, only a few know what it means. Lord Balthazar and Sam are the first one's outside, Lord Gabriel and Tom appear soon after. Lucien is waiting for them, he turns to Balthazar and says "Prepare for the worst and be happy when it is not that bad".

The vampire nods, knowing he's right.

A werewolf runs toward them…slows and stops at the alpha's feet. He reaches down and strokes it's head.

"They will be here soon" said Lucien as the wolf changed.

"Did you find her?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"Yes my lord…we did" panted Kale, he swallows hard.

"Is she alright Kale?" asked Lord Castiel as he and Dean arrive.

Lucien knows already, can see it in his second's eyes.

"No my lord's…she is not. I am so very sorry we did not find her in time" chokes out the werewolf.

Lord Balthazar drops to his knees and screams "Nooooo".

Sam is at his side, holding him in moments.

"Who took her Kale?" asked Lord Castiel.

"That's the odd thing…humans took her. We smelt no vampires at all where we found her, only other humans" replied Kale.

"What?" asked Lucien.

Lord Dean paled as he said "I hate to say it but Michael may not have done this at all".

"Why would humans kill a harem member?" asked the alpha.

Lord Castiel shakes his head and says "Do you think the hatred runs that deep, my love?".

"Yes Cas…I know it does. Some humans hate harem members, they call them blood bitches" said Lord Dean.

Sam is staring at Dean in shock.

"Do you think humans killed her Kale?" asked Lucien.

"Yes alpha I do…I'm almost 100% sure vampires had nothing to do with this" replied Kale.

"Can you track the humans who did this Kale?" asked Lord Gabriel.

"I took the liberty already…it's why we took so long. We rounded them up and bought them to face Lord Balthazar" replied Kale proudly.

"Well done Kale, thank you. Sam take Bal back to bed, we will deal with these humans in the morning" said Lord Castiel.

Sam was only too happy to get his vampire up and back inside.

"When they get here take them to the cells and put them in with Lucifer but tell him not to kill any of them…that right is Balthazar's alone" adds Lord Dean.

The alpha grins as he thinks 'Barely a lord and already giving orders'.

"Yes good idea, love. Luc will be hungry by now" grinned Lord Castiel as he hugs his lover.

"You two bonded well…how do you feel Lord Dean?" said Lord Gabriel.

"Better than I ever have and we are family now…no need to use titles huh" replied the new vampire.

"True…" smiled Gabriel.

***All reviews welcome. As some of you know I will be GISHWHESing (Minion thing) for the next 10 days so updates will be scarce til the 28****th****. Don't be too upset for Bal…he is a vampire after all, he'll deal. Sorry Ruby but one of my rabid readers really didn't like you. If any of you are GISHing have fun and good luck !***


	29. Chapter 29

Dark Heart.

Chapter Twenty Nine.

Lord Gabriel looks to Tommy then, see's his sorrow and excuses them. Tom and Ruby had been friends for years and her death hurt him deeply. His vampire knows this and takes him back inside to comfort him.

"Poor Tom…they were close" said Dean when they had left.

"Yes, my love they were. He'll miss her very much but Gabriel will be there for him, he loves Tom" replied Castiel.

"What will Balthazar do to the humans?" asked Lucien.

"Kill them slowly" replied Lord Castiel.

"I'm just glad he didn't ask for details or want to see her" said Kale.

"That bad?" asked Lucien.

Kale nods "Yeah…they really got nasty".

"Poor Ruby…she didn't deserve that" said Lord Dean.

"No one deserves what they did to her" replied Kale.

The others nod their agreement.

"Will you see to this Lucien?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Yeah Cas, no worries. Take Dean back to bed…I'm damn sure you pair are itching to get back to it" grinned the alpha.

Dean grins at him.

"Thank you old friend…we shall see you both in the morning and thank you Kale, Lucien chose his second well" says Lord Castiel as he wraps an arm around his lover.

"Thank you my lord" replies Kale as they walk away.

"How far away are they Kale?" asked Lucien.

"Half an hour maybe less" replied the second.

"Good…I need you" growls Lucien as he slips out of his duster.

Kale smiles at his alpha and says "Over see Dean's turning did you?".

"Yes and now I'm going to fuck you" growls the alpha as he pulls Kale into his arms.

His second is grinning, he loves it when Lucien is this riled up the sex is always mind blowing.

"Then fuck me alpha…I'm yours" purred Kale as he nipped at his lovers throat.

Lord Balthazar lays in Sam's arms, he has no more tears to shed and his anger is taking hold.

"How dare they touch a harem member" he snaps "It's unheard of…harem are sacred".

"Dean's right some of us hate harem members…we used to hear them talking when they were too drunk to care what came out their mouths" replied Sam.

"Is this hate really that common Sammy?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"Yeah it is…around here anyway" replied Sam.

The vampire shakes his head "They will pay for what they took from us…I will make an example of them, in public I think…so that all humans know the price for touching harem".

"That won't stop them hating harem though" said Sam.

"Do you know why they hate harem?" asked his vampire.

"Some of it's jealousy…we know harem do nothing but laze around waiting to be fed on. Some of it's because most harem end up liking it…being fed from that is" replied Sam.

"Then no, it won't stop the hate but it may save a harem members life in the future" said Balthazar as he snuggled closer to Sam.

"I think you should do it, make an example of the bastards" replied Sam.

His vampire nods then leans up to kiss Sam deeply.

Her heart is pounding and her legs ache but if she stops it will catch her…she knows it will. So she runs on, lungs burning…mind racing, she runs. She knows a human can't out run a vampire but she's going to try…has to try, won't be one them…won't be harem. She trips, hit's the ground hard and is winded. It's on her in moments, rolling her over and grinning at her as it says "Your mine now girl".

"No" whimpers Jo.

The vampire laughs at her then leans in to bite but before it can sink it's fangs into her a flash of midnight black fur hits it and sends it flying. The werewolf stands between her and the vampire, snarling.

"Fuck off dog…this not your concern" snaps the vampire.

Only Lucien retains the ability to speak in this form and he replies "She is mine to protect blood sucker you fuck off".

The vampire laughs then says "Think you can take me huh dog?".

"I know I can…" growls the alpha as he advances a little.

Jo sits watching them, she is stunned…this dream never ends this way, the vampire always gets her.

"Lucien" she whispers in her sleep.

The fight is bloody but quick and the vampire dies at the alpha's hands. Then she is in his arms crying as he holds her and whispers soothing words.

"Hush dear girl…I have you. Your safe in my arms always" says the alpha.

"Thank you Lucien…I don't want to be vampire food, ever" replies Jo.

"I will make sure you will never be fed on Jo…I will protect you my dear girl" said Lucien as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Do you think Balthazar will recover from this" asked Lord Dean as went back to their room.

"It will take some time but yes he will recover, having Sam will help greatly" replied Lord Castiel.

"Please don't think badly of Sam…I could be wrong but he's so far gone over Bal that I was worried he'd have trouble sharing him with Ruby even though he liked her a lot" said Lord Dean.

"You are not the only one to have that thought, my love. I can see it too…Sam is very much in love with Bal and I do not think badly of him, he may have had trouble sharing but he would never have wanted this" replied Lord Castiel.

"No…never this. Sam's not a violent person unless pushed too far" said Lord Dean.

His lover nods "He always struck me as being very gentle in nature…I saw it in how he is with you, my love".

"I wish there was something I could do though Cas…seeing Bal hurting so much is killing Sam and I can't help" replied Lord Dean.

"Do as you have always done, my love. Be there for him…be his big brother" said Lord Castiel.

"I can do that" grinned Dean as he stopped and pulled Cas into his arms for a kiss.

'He really is taking to being a vampire quite well' thought Castiel as they kissed.

The kiss breaks and they walk on.

"So other than dealing with the humans what do you want to do your first day as a vampire?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Hmmm, let me see…tying you to our bed for a month sounds good" grinned Dean.

"Only a month?" teased Castiel.

"Well I don't want to break you love" chuckled Dean.

Castiel laughs "Oh my gorgeous vampire…it would take more than a month to break me…but you are welcome to try".

"Don't tempt me Cas" grinned Dean as they walked into their room.

"Like you would have to tie me down anyway Dean…if the world would leave us be…I would never let you out of this bed" replied Castiel.

"Not even to feed?" asked Dean.

"No…we would eat in bed" grinned Castiel.

Dean laughs then says "How do we make the world go away?".

"If only I knew…" replied Castiel as they begin peeling clothes from one another.

"Now where were we?" asked Dean like he didn't know.

"You had me begging to be fucked" purred Cas as he nibbled Dean's earlobe.

"Oh that's right" grinned Dean.

***All reviews welcome. Lucky you…pain forced me to take a day off from GISHing and I had a Destiel Slut day which woke up this fic and out came this chapter. So until the 29****th**** I am off to GISHWHES like mad…see you all then !* **


	30. Chapter 30

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty.

Lucien takes the humans to the dungeon when the other wolf arrives with them, bound and a little bloody. The alpha raises an eyebrow at Kale.

"They resisted" he shrugged.

The alpha chuckles.

Kale grins as he helps drag the four humans out of the carriage. Rasputin walk over to help "Where are we putting these bastards?" he asks.

"In with Lord Lucifer…he gets a free meal tonight" grinned the alpha watching the humans pale at the mention of the vampire lord.

"No" one of them moans.

"Shut up human" snarled Rasputin as he dragged the man away.

Alexis dragged one out and off to the dungeons, following Ras.

The alpha and his second take the other two and all four are thrown in with Lord Lucifer.

"Eat but don't kill them, Cas wants Balthazar to have that privilege they took Ruby and killed her" said Lucien when Lord Lucifer looked at him.

"They will be alive for my brother to deal with them" said Lucifer as he turned on the cowering humans "Just".

The alpha chuckled as he and the pack walked away leaving the humans to Lucifer's tender care. They wander the grounds in shifts…just in case Lord Michael does decide to come for Lord Castiel.

The vampire in question however is too busy looking for Lucifer to worry about Castiel and it never even occurred to him that his brother may have run to the one place Michael would never look…Castiel's.

"What do you mean he's gone?" raged Michael as Lucifer's man explained that his lord was not home.

"He left my Lord…did not say where he was going or when he'd return" explained the man.

"Was the girl with him?" asked Lord Michael.

"Yes my Lord she was" answered the man.

"Then he won't have gone far…I will check with Lady Beth, he may go to her" said the vampire absently as he walked away. Lucifer's man sighed…glad to be in one piece still. They fear their Lord but most fear Lord Michael more.

Lord Castiel sits with his brother discussing what Bal plans to do with the humans who killed Ruby. Lord Dean sits in the kitchen with his brother while Sam has breakfast.

"So a public execution?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Yes…they have to learn that we won't tolerate harm to any harem member" replied Lord Balthazar.

"True…I will send word that we will be making an example of them later today" said Lord Castiel.

"Thank you Cas, you have your own trouble but you worry about us more and I will never forget it brother" replied Lord Balthazar.

Lord Castiel waves a hand as he says "You would do the same for me Bal and I know it".

"Yes I would" replies his brother "I'm just glad I'll never have too. It's good that you turned Dean, you will never loose him now".

"Bal don't go there…you were not to know this would happen. We all thought harem were safe" said Lord Castiel.

"Yes we did…now we make sure of it" replied Lord Balthazar.

His brother nods his agreement.

"How are you Sammy?" asks Dean.

"Sad that Ruby died…Bal is so torn up Dean and I don't know how to help him" replied Sam.

"Just be there for him Sammy…he will recover, Cas is sure of it" said Lord Dean.

Sam nods "So what's it like…being a vampire?".

"Great, I love it…I'm stronger, faster. I feel so good Sammy" grinned Lord Dean, flashing fang.

"Good…your safe now that mad vampire Michael can't hurt you the way he would of if you'd stayed human" replied Sam.

"I did this for love not to save my ass Sammy but your right as always" said Dean.

"Do have to call you lord now?" asks Sam.

"Hell no…your family Sam" replied Lord Dean.

Jo sits in the garden thinking about her dream…of Lucien saving her, kissing her and she blushes at the thought. A small sound close by pulls her out of her thoughts and she looks around to see the alpha walking towards her. She smiles.

"Good morning Jo" says the alpha as he gets closer.

"Morning Lucien" she replies.

He grins at how bold this girl is and wants her even more because of it.

"Did my wolves wake you?" he asks.

"Yes they did. What was all the howling for?" she says.

"An alert…to let us know someone was on their way here" replied Lucien.

"Oh" she replies.

"I shall see you later Jo…I'm on patrol" says Lucien with a small bow to her.

"Can I ask you a question before you go?" asks Jo.

"Of course" replied the alpha.

"I know vampires bond…Dean has with Castiel. What do werewolves do?" said Jo.

"Werewolves don't have a form of marriage…if I find a female wolf that I love she becomes the alpha female of our pack and rules it with me" replies Lucien.

"Oh…I see" says Jo.

"Why?" asked Lucien.

"Oh just wondering…I don't know much about werewolves" replied Jo.

"Then feel free to ask me anything you wish to know" smiled the alpha.

"Thank you Lucien I will" replies Jo.

"See you later then" he says as he walks away.

Jo watches him…admiring the way the alpha moves she thinks 'If only I were older'.

'I really must talk to Cas about Jo' thinks the alpha as he walks away from her 'She would be the perfect alpha female…bold, intelligent and beautiful'.

In the middle of the village square there is a raised platform used for various things, today it will be the stage for an execution. Humans from all over the area have gathered by summons of Lord Castiel, they mill around talking in low voices. None of them quite sure what their about to see. Two carriages and a wagon arrive. Four vampire Lords emerge from the carriages with two humans. Lucien, Alexis, Sabre and Blaze drag the bound humans out of the wagon.

Lord Castiel mounts the stage, Lord Dean by his side…they stand a moment and wait for silence then Lord Castiel says "I called you all here today to bare witness to what happens to those who would harm harem members. To let you know we are aware of what you call them behind their backs and to make damn sure you understand that it stops now".

A murmur runs through the crowd.

"These humans kidnapped and murdered a harem girl of Lord Balthazar's, stand and see what will happen to anyone who presumes to touch any harem member ever again" said Lord Castiel as he and Dean stepped to one side of the stage.

The werewolves led the humans up onto the platform, Lord Balthazar followed them up. When Lucien had them lined up the vampire went to the front of the stage and growled "We will punish all who dare touch our harems".

He turns swiftly, strides over to the first human…takes a hold of his head and with a quick, sharp twist breaks his neck.

The crowd gasp.

Lord Balthazar moves to the second human, his right hand flashes out and rips the throat out of the man.

Stunned silence.

"Never presume to take what is ours without paying for your crime" snarled the vampire as he picked the third man up, raised him up high then bought him down on his knee, snapping the spine with a sicken crack.

More silence the crowd is terrified now.

"Harem are sacred" roars Balthazar as he plunges his hand into the last humans chest and tears it's heart out…raising it to his lips he drains it of blood then throws it away.

Lord Castiel steps forward again and says "Go tell everyone what you have seen here today, let it be known what awaits anyone dumb enough to act against a harem member now".

***All reviews welcome. Yes I know, I said the 29****th**** what can I say…every time I take a break from GISHing this story comes pouring out, it will not be contained. For those reading my other fic's sorry they haven't been updated as well…they are still cowering in a corner scared of Dark Heart lol* **


	31. Chapter 31

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty One.

Lord Michael has been to all his brothers and sisters that would harbour Lucifer but none of them had seen the vampire. He is seething by now, he paces mumbling to himself when word of the execution finds it's way to him.

'No…he would not have run to Castiel…' thinks Michael 'Or would he?'.

An idea forms in the vampire lords mind then, a way to deal with both his problems at once. Lord Michael sends word to his brothers, the one's he knows are on his side. Calls them to him, they come…seven vampire lords sit and listen to his plan. When he is done one of them asks "The other Lords and Ladies will not take kindly to this Michael…they like Castiel".

"Is it our fault if he gets in the way when we take Lucifer and gets himself killed…I think not" grins the vampire maliciously.

His brothers laugh.

"Are you in?" asks Lord Michael.

Seven vampire lords nod…Michael grins at them and adds "Good, tomorrow night we will take Lucifer and teach both of them a lesson".

They go over the plan again just to make sure they all know what to do then take their leave to go home and prepare.

Lord Castiel stands in front of Lucifer's cell.

"Understand that I do not trust you Lucifer…you have given me too many reasons not too but I do trust the love you have for your human" says Lord Castiel.

"Her name is Kayla" replied Lucifer as he looks at the girl in the next cell.

She smiles at him and he smiles back, proving Castiel's point.

"Michael is still looking for you both so I am inclined to let you stay here with us until he is dealt with…you will behave in my home Lucifer, my humans are not your toys and you will not touch any of them do you understand?" said Lord Castiel.

"Yes Castiel, I promise to behave. Thank you brother…I will not forget this. I will owe you greatly for sparing us" replied Lord Lucifer.

"Yes you will" agreed Lord Castiel as he unlocked their cells, he smiles as Kayla rushes into her vampires arms.

"Now come we have plans to make" says Lord Castiel as he walks away.

Lord Lucifer and Kayla follow him without word, happy to be alive and holding each other again.

Werewolves patrolling the grounds made it harder to get to Castiel's castle but Michael is sneaky and manages to get them to the rose garden before being spotted. A howl of alarm split's the silent night open like rotten fruit as Blaze spots the vampires.

'Fucking dogs' thinks Lord Michael as he runs for the castle trying to make it inside before the wolves are upon them. Seven vampires follow him, only six make it inside…Blaze takes down one in a bloody battle of fang and claws. Rasputin claims the second as they all round the corner headed for the door.

Lord Michael heads straight for his brothers throne room and finds Lord Castiel on this throne, a newly turned vampire on his lap…both grinning as the vampires come to a sudden stop.

"Where is he Castiel?" snarled Lord Michael.

"Who?" asks the vampire just to piss his brother off.

"You know who…Lucifer. Where is he?" snarled Michael.

The vampires who had come with Lord Michael realise their mistake as the room fills with werewolves.

Lucifer walks into the room saying "Were you looking for me brother dear".

Lord Michael snarls at him "Give her back Luc and I may not kill you".

"Kayla doesn't want you Michael…get over it, she's mine and you will not take her" replies Lucifer with a snarl of his own.

Lord Michael advances on his brother slowly, he knows Lucifer will fight dirty…just the way Michael taught him.

"Michael" roars Lord Castiel.

The vampire looks at him and snarls "Wait your turn brother I will deal with you too" he fails to notice the fledgling vampire is no longer on Castiel's lap. In his rage he has also failed to notice that his brothers are being backed into a corner by the pack.

Dean has used the vampires distraction to move in behind him, this was not part of the plan…upon seeing the one who had caused his lover so much pain and worry over the years something in him just snapped and before Cas could move to stop him he had taken a sword and moved in behind the vampire, a savage snarl on his lips as he growled "Not if I deal with you first bitch" while thrusting the sword through Lord Michael's back and into his heart.

The vampire screams, clutches at the blade as it pierces his chest and drops to his knees. Lord Dean steps back as Lord Lucifer moves in, his own sword raised for the killing blow…the sword flashes through the air and the impaled vampires head rolls onto the floor.

Silence…

Lord Castiel looks at the vampires who came with Michael, cowering in a corner like the rats they are.

"Who else wants us dead?" he snarls at them.

"We only came for Lucifer…to get back Michael's human" cried one.

"He's lying" states Lucien with a sniff.

"Yes Lucien I know" replied Lord Castiel as he rose and walked over to them.

"Really…how can you tell?" asked Lucifer.

Lord Castiel glances at his brother then says "His lips are moving" with a nasty grin.

Lucifer laughs.

Castiel is at Dean's side now, pulling him into his arms and saying softly "Why put yourself in harms way, my love?".

"He's hurt you so much over the years Cas…I got angry when I saw him. I'm sorry love, I just had too" replied Dean as he buried his face in his lover's shoulder.

"I understand my gorgeous vampire…and I love you for it" said Cas softly.

"So what do we do with these cowards?" asked Lucien with a grin.

"Kill them all" said Lucifer.

Lord Castiel looks up and says "No…we shall let the other Lords and Ladies decide their fate. Take them to the dungeon".

The five remaining vampires plead and beg but Lord Castiel turns away from them to address Lucifer.

"You are safe now…take Kayla and go but remember what you owe me Lucifer" he says.

"Of course brother…I owe you everything and will never forget it . You have my loyalty Castiel and anything else I can give you" replies Lucifer.

Lord Castiel nods his head then turns to Lucien and says "Take them".

The alpha and his pack drag the cowering vampires out of the room.

"What of Michael's remains?" asks Lucifer from the doorway.

"It shall be done" replies Castiel.

Lucifer nods and takes his leave to go and get Kayla.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Lord Dean.

"His remains must be burnt and the ashes scattered or he may revive" replied his lover.

"Oh…we can do that?" said Dean slightly shocked.

"Some of the older vampires, yes" replied Castiel.

"Then lets burn this bitch" says Dean with a grin.

Lord Castiel chuckles then calls for some of his men to come carry the corpse outside and build a pyre.

Lord's Castiel, Dean, Balthazar, Gabriel and Lucifer stand beside the pyre with three humans and a pack of werewolves watching as Michael's body is consumed by flames. All of them are smiling, knowing that they are now safe from his madness and cruelty.

***All reviews welcome ! So back from GISHing and look what you get a new chapter right away…hope you all enjoy it and don't be surprised if it's not the only update you get today !***


	32. Chapter 32

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty Two.

Lord Castiel sighs…he had enjoyed having his brothers stay with them but the danger had passed and they had all gone home, the castle felt a touch empty now. Even with the hum of busy humans and the almost constant noise of a small boy the castle felt too quiet. The vampire smiles as an idea occurs to him 'We must celebrate our bonding and Dean's turning now that we have nothing to fear' he thought.

Lord Castiel calls for his housekeeper.

"Yes My Lord" she says as she enters the room.

"I would like you to plan a large party Ellen, we shall celebrate Dean's turning and our bonding. Invite all of my brothers and sisters that had no loyalty to Michael. Spend what ever you need too, I want this to be a grand affair" grinned the vampire.

"Yes, My Lord. When would you like the party held?" replied Ms Ellen with a smile.

"As soon as you can organise it Ellen, have any of our staff help you if that will make things come together quicker" said Lord Castiel.

"Shall I arrange a gift for your mate, My Lord or will you take care of that?" asked Ms Ellen.

"Thank you Ellen but I will see to Dean's gift personally. Everything else I leave in your capable hands" replied the vampire.

"If that is all My Lord I shall get started right away" said Ms Ellen.

"Ellen…there is one more thing, you have been with me most of your life. A loyal and caring member of this house and I would like you to attend this party as a guest…not our housekeeper so buy yourself something fancy to wear and see if you can make Bobby presentable as I assume he will be accompanying you" said Lord Castiel.

For once Ms Ellen is speechless, she has to swallow twice before she manages to say "Thank you My Lord…it would be an honour and yes if allowed I would bring Bobby".

"Then buy him something fancy too" grinned the vampire.

She bows with a "Yes My Lord" then leaves the room to start planning the event.

'Now what do I get Dean' thinks Lord Castiel as he sits looking out the window.

The vampire in question has just entered the room, he smiles at the look on his lovers face as walks over to him. Castiel looks up and grins "Ah I was just thinking about you, my love".

"Oh and what were you thinking?" asked Dean.

"I was wondering what gift you'd like" replies Castiel.

"Love, I don't need gifts…I have you" grinned Dean as he wraps his arms around his sire.

"I have asked Ellen to plan a party to celebrate your turning and our bonding…I must get you a gift to mark the occasion" replied Castiel.

"Well then…I'll have to get you something too" grins Dean.

Castiel smiles before leaning in to kiss his lover.

The sound of laughter from outside breaks the kiss as both vampires turn to look out the window. They see Lucien and Jo walking together…she is laughing and he has a grin on his face.

Castiel raises an eyebrow, Dean frowns as he says "He knows she's only fourteen, right?".

"Fifteen in two months but yes he does. Do not worry my love, if Lucien has interest in Jo he will wait til she is of age" replies Lord Castiel.

"He better or my father will try and kill him" said Dean.

"I believe he knows that…besides I'd be more worried about Mary's reaction she does not seem to like werewolves at all" replied Lord Castiel.

"No she doesn't…she won't even say why" says Lord Dean.

"So a werewolf for a son in law would not please her" replies Castiel.

Dean laughs "She'd hate it…she'd try to stop it".

"Even though Jo would be safer with Lucien than any vampire?" asked Castiel.

"My mother likes vampires Cas, she'd rather see Jo turned than furry" replied Dean.

Lord Castiel chuckles.

Jo and Lucien walk the castle grounds together talking. He enjoys her company…loves her laugh and her smile and tries to encourage both from her as often as he can. Jo loves the way the alpha treats her as an adult even though she is not, he does not talk down to her when he explains things. So she is laughing very hard at the rather dirty joke he has just told her.

"Oh Lucien…your terrible" she grins.

"You asked for a joke dear girl…I can not help that the only one's I know are dirty" replied the alpha with a grin of his own.

"I wasn't complaining…it was funny, just unexpected" says Jo.

The alpha chuckles before saying "I here your having a birthday soon".

"Yes in two months" she replies.

"You turn fifteen do you not?" asked Lucien.

Jo nods.

"I shall have to get you a gift before we go" said Lucien.

Jo's face fell, she couldn't hide it…

"Your leaving?" she asks.

"Michael is dead, Lucifer is on a leash so to speak and there is no need for us to stay now" replies Lucien.

"Oh…I see" mumbles Jo.

The alpha can smell her disappointment and it pains him, he wants to stay but knows he has no reason too unless Cas takes them in for good. He is proud and would never ask that of his friend no matter how much he'd fallen for her. The alpha frowned, not knowing what to do for the first time since he became a werewolf.

"I'll miss our talks" said Jo.

"As will I Jo…you are excellent company" replied the alpha.

They walk in silence for awhile…Jo has just worked up the courage to ask Lucien if anything could make them stay when she hears her mothers angry voice call out "Joanna Beth…get away from that…creature now young lady".

The alpha turns on her with a snarl. Mary takes a step back but keeps glaring at the werewolf.

"Mother" says Jo, shocked Mary would be so rude in front of the alpha.

Mary Winchester stands her ground "Now Joanna…I won't tell you again" she snapped.

With a mumbled "I'm sorry Lucien" the girl turns and runs inside, past her mother without so much as a word.

"Stay away from my children" snaps Mary as she turns and follows Jo inside.

"Make me" growls Lucien as she goes.

He see's her stiffen but she keeps walking, knowing better than to challenge an alpha more than she already had.

When she was out of sight Lucien shrugs out of his duster, shifts and goes out into the surrounding forest to vent his anger on the local game. Something's about to die bloody and Mary is very lucky she is under his friends protection or it may have been her. Alpha werewolves don't take kindly to being told what to do especially by humans. His first instinct had been to wrap an arm around the girl and tell her overbearing mother to fuck off but he knew what kind of trouble that would bring so he did nothing but snarl at the damn woman. Letting her know she was pushing her luck…Dean's mother or not he really didn't like her, probably never would.

'That bitch will be a problem' thinks the alpha as he runs.

Jo runs straight for her room, slams the door and locks it. She throws herself down on her bed and cries.

'How could she be so rude…so horrible to Lucien" thinks Jo as she cries.

Someone tries her door finds it locked and knocks loudly…she ignores it knowing she's too upset to talk to her mother at that moment. A second knock and Mary calls out "Open this door Joanna".

Jo raises here head long enough to scream "Go away".

Mary flinches but knocks louder and calls out "You will open this door and talk to me girl…I am your mother".

Jo ignores her, she knew Mary would want to lecture her about Lucien it's why she locked the door…she did not trust what she'd say to her mother once the woman started bad mouthing werewolves. Really didn't trust what she may say if Mary said anything bad about Lucien, barely fifteen or not Jo knew she was in love with the alpha. Spent most of her time thinking about him, had dreamt of nothing else since he had apologised for scaring her on their first meeting. Lucien made her happy in a way no one else had and all they did was walk together and talk…he had never even tried to kiss her but she was sure he wanted to, hoped he wanted too. Yes…Jo was in love with the werewolf, had been asking him questions about his kind so she would be prepared when she asked him to bite her…to make her one of his pack.

***All reviews welcome ! Get comfy readers…this going to be a long journey, chapter 32 and we are barely half way through this tale. What else can happen? I hear you ask…read on and find out !***


	33. Chapter 33

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty Three.

Lord Castiel had gone looking for Lucien to invite him and the pack to the party when he hears the terrified scream of a stag, the vampire frowns and runs toward the sound. He finds his friend covered in blood, brutally ripping the animal apart.

"Lucien?" asks Lord Castiel.

The alpha turns toward the voice, it takes a moment but he recognises Cas and shifts back to his human form.

"Yes old friend…did you need me" says Lucien.

"That can wait…Lucien what's wrong?" replied the vampire.

"Dean's mother" growled the alpha.

"Oh…should I speak to her about her attitude?" asked Lord Castiel.

"No, Cas…that woman hates werewolves so nothing you say will change her attitude. She doesn't want me near her children" replied Lucien.

"She doesn't want you near Jo…you mean" said Castiel.

The alpha snorts "Yeah".

"Do you want her?" asked Castiel.

"She may be young Cas but she's like no female I've ever met…I think I could love her" replied the alpha.

The vampires eyes widen…he's known the alpha for hundreds of years and Lucien had never considered any woman worthy of being his alpha female.

"Does she want you?" asked the vampire.

Lucien grins then "Yeah she does…I can smell it every time she see's me plus her heart rate increases when I'm around".

Lord Castiel grins too "Will you wait til she is old enough?".

"Of course…I can wait a year" grinned the alpha.

The vampire chuckles "Some would argue that's still too young Lucien".

"Not for wolves Cas" replied Lucien.

"I know…probably better than most. We shall think of something Lucien…I promise" said Castiel.

"Thanks Cas but it's not your problem. You shouldn't have to deal with this" said the alpha.

"You are my oldest and dearest friend…I want to see you as happy as I am Lucien and if that means getting around Mary so that you and Jo can be together then that's what I'll do" replied the vampire.

"So how do we get around Mary?" asked Lucien.

Lord Castiel grins "We go through John…he has no particular hatred for wolves but he loathes vampires so we get him too see that Jo would better off being one of the pack. He is still very angry that Dean turned…so we use that".

Lucien chuckles "Very crafty Cas…I love the way you think old friend".

"Thank you Lucien…convincing John will take time though so you'd have to stay here and work on him. Show him that you care for his daughter, respect her and want to protect her" replied Castiel.

"We could not impose that long Cas" said the alpha.

"Oh Lucien really…like any of you are an imposition. We love having the pack here…I was going to ask you all to stay on anyway…to join our household if you wished it. I have missed you old friend and having you here these last few days has bought back so many happy memories, we used to have such fun" replied Castiel.

"Yeah we did…join your household huh? Would I have to answer to you?" said the alpha.

"Of course not Lucien…you have no master and I would never insult you like that. I think of the pack as family…you know that" replied the vampire.

Lucien nods "Thank you Cas…we'd be honoured to join your household".

"Good and we are glad to have you. Now I came looking for you to tell you we're having a party" said Castiel.

"To celebrate Dean's turning and your bonding I presume" replied the alpha as they started walking back to the castle.

Dean frowns when he see's the two of them walking toward the castle…Cas is grinning and Lucien is naked, covered in blood.

'What the fuck?' he thinks 'Can't that damn wolf keep his clothes on?'.

Lord Dean knows he has nothing to worry about but he can't help these thoughts, he does not like his lover being flashed so to speak and the alpha seems to shed his clothes at every opportunity. Lord Castiel feels concern and frowns, knowing it's not his, he looks up and see's his lover watching them.

He smiles and gives Dean a look of naked desire as he thinks 'I belong to you, my love'.

Lord Dean gasps…he had heard the thought as if it had been whispered in his ear. He grins then and his concern melts away.

As the friends get closer he asks "What died bloody?".

"A stag…your mother is very lucky I have control" replied Lucien.

Dean frowns "What's my mother got to do with this?".

"She told me to stay away from her children…to stay away from Jo" replied the alpha.

"Oh…I see. Thank you for not hurting her Lucien, I may not know much about wolves but I do know alpha's don't take orders from humans" said Lord Dean as Cas wrapped his arms around the fledgling.

"I know she's your mother but she had better watch what she says to me…I will only tolerate so much" said Lucien.

Dean nods "I'll speak to her".

"Thank you, my love. We do not want trouble over this" adds Castiel as he nuzzles his lovers throat.

A shiver runs through Dean and he moans involuntarily.

The alpha chuckles and says "I'll get cleaned up then go make a new friend" as he walks away from the vampires.

Lord Dean raises an eyebrow and asks "What new friend?".

"Your father…I think he hates vampires enough to want Jo to join the pack rather than be turned" replied Castiel.

"Your right…he would. Great idea Cas, if anyone can get Ma off Lucien's case it's him" agreed Dean.

"My thoughts exactly, love. I have asked the pack to live here…do you mind?" said Castiel.

"Of course not…they are family after all. I just wish Lucien would keep his clothes on" grinned Dean.

Lord Castiel chuckles at this then leans in to kiss Dean deeply. When the kiss breaks the older vampire says "You know I don't even notice that he's naked…why would I when I have you, my gorgeous vampire".

"So why does he bother?" asks Dean.

"Lucien has always preferred to be nude…it makes shifting quicker and he likes to show off, it's a wolf thing" replied Lord Castiel.

Lord Dean laughs.

"So Lucien and Jo huh…is he willing to wait?" said Dean.

"Only until she's sixteen…werewolves believe that is old enough" replied Castiel.

"So do some humans but either way Ma's not going to like it" replied Dean.

"Which is why Lucien is going to befriend your father…perhaps you should talk to Jo and tell her what we have planned so that she does not get too upset by your mothers attitude" said Lord Castiel.

"Yeah good idea…I hate seeing her unhappy and knowing that we're on their side will help" replied Dean.

Jo sits at her desk looking at the picture she had drawn of Lucien when a soft knock sounds at her door. She jumps and begins to panic but hears her brothers voice "Jo…it's Dean can I come in?".

Jo goes to her door and unlocks it, opens it and says "Sure come in…I just can't deal with Ma right now…she was rude to Lucien".

Lord Dean nods as he walks in.

Jo locks the door again.

"So you're interested in the alpha then?" asks Dean as if he didn't know.

Jo blushes but nods.

"Good…he likes you too. Ma will try and get in the way but I want you to know that Cas and I are on your side ok. We'll even work on father for you, help him see you'd be better off in the pack than in a harem" grinned Dean.

"That won't be hard…father hates vampires, no offence" replied Jo.

"None taken Sis…I know he's still angry with me but I don't care. Cas is worth it" grinned Lord Dean.

"So how do know Lucien wants me?" asked Jo.

"He told me so…he's willing to wait for you Jo. According to Cas…that's not Lucien's style, he usually just takes what he wants" replied Dean.

Jo is grinning now, her eyes light up as she says "How long will he wait?".

"Til your sixteen…if he has too but I had an idea on the way up here. It's one thing for Lucien to butter father up but I know he'll come round faster if a vampire takes interest in you and we're having a party soon so I'm going to ask Cas to enlist one of his nicer brothers in our plan" replied Lord Dean.

Jo throws her arms around her brothers neck as she cries "Oh thank you Dean…that is such a great idea".

***All reviews welcome ! Yes they are all ganging up on Mary but she has left them on choice really. Now which vampire shall we enlist to help bring John around ?***


	34. Chapter 34

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty Four.

In under a week several things happened, Ms Ellen organised a grand party, Lucien had gotten to know John Winchester rather well and Lord Lucifer had been called upon to start repaying some of the debt he owed his brother. Lord Castiel couldn't think of a better vampire to scare John into wanting Jo with Lucien.

John Winchester had been suspicious of the alpha's sudden interest in him and had been wary when he suggested they go hunting together but he went. Curiosity getting the better of him…he wanted to see the alpha hunt. John may despise vampires but he had always been fascinated by werewolves and their skill as hunters and trackers. So he agreed to go.

Two days later the alpha werewolf and the human came back to the castle drunk and laughing. Lord Castiel grinned at this sight as he thought 'Now that's promising'.

"He ran screaming like a little girl" said Lucien as they got closer to the waiting vampire.

John cracked up laughing "I bet he did".

"The Malcolm story I presume?" asked Castiel.

The alpha nods.

"You didn't tell me Lucien was so funny Lord Castiel" said John with a grin.

"John Winchester are you drunk?" asked the vampire.

"Shhhh, don't tell Mary" chuckled the human as he stumbled slightly.

Lord Castiel raises an eyebrow at the alpha who just grins at him.

"I won't have to tell her John…you reek of it" replied the vampire.

The alpha and the human both crack up laughing at that. Lord Castiel shakes his head knowing there would be a fight in the Winchester's room tonight.

"I'm teaching John the ways of wolves" grinned Lucien.

"So the hunt went well then" replied Castiel.

"Not for the bear" chortled John.

The alpha cracks up again.

The vampire shakes his head at them once again but thinks 'Good work Lucien…he's warming to you'.

"Come on human lets get you to bed" says the alpha as he throws an arm around John's shoulders and they wander inside laughing.

Sam sat alone in the kitchen…he was drinking wine and thinking too hard.

'Why do I feel like this?' he thought 'I should be more upset…not that I knew Ruby that well but she was very nice and Bal loved her'.

He sighs and takes another swig from the bottle.

'**It's hard to feel sorrow when you feel rejected' **another part of his mind piped up.

Sam groans and shakes his head 'He's not rejecting me' he thinks back.

'**Oh really…he hasn't touched you since she vanished' **thought the other part.

'He's upset…in mourning' thought Sam.

'**Or he blames you…he was too busy with you to watch out for her' **thought the other part.

'Fuck you…it wasn't my fault…was it?' thought Sam as tears rolled down his face.

Too busy thinking he doesn't hear his vampire enter the kitchen until Lord Balthazar says "Sammy?".

Sam jumps a little and turns toward his Lords voice.

"Yes my Lord" he replies.

Lord Balthazar see's the state his human is in and frowns "Oh sweet Sammy…I hate to see you like this".

'Then take me to bed' thinks Sam but says "I'm sorry, my Lord…I should have asked".

Balthazar waves a hand dismissively "Drink all you want dear boy…I meant I hate to see you so upset".

"Oh" was all Sam could say.

The vampire frowns…he knows human sorrow when he see's it and that's not what he's looking at. There is something in Sam's eyes that should not be there…fear.

"Sammy, talk to me…what's wrong?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"It's nothing" mumbles Sam.

"I see fear in your eyes Sam…you have nothing to fear here so I ask again…what is wrong?" replied Balthazar firmly.

"It's nothing…I'm just being selfish…I'm sorry" said Sam.

The vampire closes the distance between them and kneels beside his human, he brushes the tears from Sam's face then kisses him tenderly.

"Sam…you can tell me, I want you to be happy here" says Lord Balthazar when the kiss breaks.

Sam sighs "It's my fault…if not for me Ruby would still be alive".

"Oh Sammy, no…it was not your fault. You did nothing wrong my sweet boy…why would you think this?" replied Bal.

"I distracted you…" sobbed Sam.

Realising what Sam meant the vampire sighs "Then it is my fault for being distracted…for not watching her as I should have, not yours".

"So you don't blame me?" asked Sam.

"Of course not…I blame the men who took her" replied the vampire as he caressed Sam's face.

Sam leans into his vampires touch a small moan falls from his lips and Balthazar cringes as he realises he hasn't fucked his beautiful boy in days.

'No wonder he blames himself…he must think I'm rejecting him. What have I done?' thought Lord Balthazar.

"Come to bed Sammy…I need you" says the vampire.

Sam looks up into Bal's eyes then and the vampire see's the fear drain from them.

"Anything you want, my Lord" replies Sam.

"I want you sweet boy…I want you naked and moaning my name" purrs Bal.

A shudder runs through Sam as he moans "Yes".

Lord Balthazar rises and holds out his hand, Sam takes it instantly and is pulled to his feet and into the vampires arms for a heated kiss. The kiss breaks and Sam husks "Take me here…I need you too".

Lord Balthazar grins as he picks Sam up and sits him on the table before stripping him. In minutes they are both naked…lips locked together as Bal slips two fingers into Sam. The humans head falls back and he moans "Yes Bal…want you so bad".

The vampire berates himself for letting his lover get this way and vows to never let it happen again.

"My sweet Sammy, you shall have as much of me as you can stand…I plan on fucking you til you beg me to stop" purrs Bal as he removes his fingers and replaces them with his hard cock. Sam lets out a half gasp half moan as he is filled then says "I'll never beg for you stop Bal…only beg for more".

"Oh Sammy…I love you my sweet boy" replies Lord Balthazar as he begins to thrust.

"Bal…oh fuck" gasps Sam as his prostate is hit with each thrust and he wraps his legs around his vampire "Love you so much".

Balthazar leans in and bites Sam's shoulder as he fucks him…knowing the boy gets off on feeding his vampire while they fuck. Sam's hands come up and cling to his vampire as he moans "Yes Bal…oh yes".

Deep hard thrusts have Sam writhing in minutes…he really has missed his vampires touch, the feel of his lover inside him.

'He still loves me' thinks Sam as he arches into every thrust, wanting Balthazar as deep as he can get him.

"So good sweet boy…so damn good" moans the vampire.

They end up on the floor some how…Balthazar on his back as Sam rides him.

"Oh…Bal…oh fuck yes" pants Sam as he slides up and down the hard cock inside him.

"Oh Sammy…yes just like that sweet boy" moans the vampire very close to cumming.

'So wanton and needy' thinks Lord Balthazar as he watches his lover fuck himself onto his cock.

'So fucking perfect'.

The vampire takes hold of Sam's throbbing hard on and strokes him, the boys head falls back and he moans "Bal".

"Yes Sammy…gonna make you cum for me" purrs the vampire.

"Cum with me Bal" moans Sam as he rides his vampire harder.

Both of them are so close it only takes a few more thrusts and they cum together, calling out each others names.

***All reviews welcome! I put Sam and Balthazar together on a whim and I find I'm really liking this pairing…not as much as Cas and Dean of course but I am a Destiel Slut after all***


	35. Chapter 35

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty Five.

Lord Castiel sat on his throne waiting…Dean had gone to visit Sam which left the vampire to tend to part of their plan.

"You summoned me brother?" asked Lord Lucifer as he entered the room.

"Yes Luc I did…we need your help" replies Lord Castiel.

"Anything at all Castiel…I owe you so much" says Lucifer.

"We have a small problem" replied Castiel as he rose and went to his brother "Come…walk with me so we are not overheard".

The two vampires head out to the rose garden, Castiel explaining as they went.

"So I'm to play the big bad vampire" laughed Lord Lucifer "I can do that".

"Better than most" replied Lord Castiel.

Lucifer nods "Does anyone know why Dean's mother hates wolves?" he asked.

"No she refuses to speak of it…I don't think John even knows" replied Lord Castiel.

"Humans are odd that way" said Lucifer.

"Some of them, yes" agreed Lord Castiel "So you will help?".

"Of course…I will play my part so well John will beg Lucien to take his daughter" grinned the vampire.

Castiel chuckles "Don't over do it Lucifer…John is no idiot".

Lord Lucifer chuckles "We should meet so that I know who I'm supposed to be wanting".

"I thought of that already" replied Lord Castiel as they round a corner.

Jo sits in the garden waiting for them.

"Lord Lucifer this is Jo Winchester" says Castiel as they get closer to her.

Jo bows her head and says "My Lord's".

"Hello Jo…just how far can we push your father before he gets suspicious" said Lucifer.

"His hatred of vampires may cloud his thinking on this but not too far, he's not stupid" replied Jo.

"Then we shall be subtly obvious then" grinned the vampire.

"Make sure John see's you paying attention to her and I will make sure he see's Lucien's reaction to it" said Lord Castiel.

"So he does not know Lucien has interest in his daughter?" asked Lucifer.

"He has an idea…we've made sure he's seen Lucien being attentive to her during this last week. He had Rasputin make a lewd comment to her and take a beating for it" replied Lord Castiel.

Ms Ellen had out done herself…the party she planned was indeed grand and all the vampire Lords and Ladies had accepted the invitation and all of them bought their special humans with them. With Michael gone and the majority of vampires now on Castiel's side there was no longer reason to hide their affection for the humans.

This would be the dawn of a new era in Midian. The start of a new way of living…for both vampire and human alike.

All of the guests felt it but none of them realised just how this new thing would change their world for the better…not yet anyway.

"Ellen, you have done a magnificent job" enthused Lord Castiel "Thank you".

"My pleasure, my Lord…if I may be so bold, it is good to see you so happy" replied Ms Ellen.

"Of course you may Ellen…you are family after all" grinned the vampire as Dean walked over to them.

Ms Ellen blushes.

"Yes, you have out done yourself tonight Ellen" agrees Lord Dean with a smile.

"Thank you my Lords but I can not take all the credit everyone helped to make tonight special for you both" replied Ms Ellen.

Lucien and John are talking about going hunting again when Jo walks past them, she is wearing a beautiful blood red gown her brother had bought for her, it made her look older and the alpha can't help the gasp that escapes him when he see's her. John of course notices his reaction and raises an eyebrow. The reaction is genuine…Lucien had not seen the dress til now, all part of the plan. The alpha turns to John and says "May I ask her to dance?".

John can not hide his shock…an alpha asking a human permission for anything is unheard of and he knows it.

"Yes you may" is all he can say.

Lucien nods to him and heads after Jo to do just that.

Lord Gabriel had been enlisted to help keep Mary distracted while the plan was carried out…she was very willing to spend the night being introduced to all his brothers and sisters. Castiel is not the only one with a soft spot for the alpha and even though Gabriel doesn't know him as well as Castiel does he is more than willing to help.

John is watching Jo and Lucien dance and does not notice Lord Lucifer standing near him until the vampire says to Kayla "That girl is too stunning to be dancing with a dog…I wonder who she is and if she is for sale".

"Perhaps you should ask Lord Castiel, my Lord" replies Kayla.

John frowns, knowing the vampire is talking about his daughter.

"Yes…I think I will. I'd love to have her" grinned the vampire as they walked away to find his brother.

John growls low and thinks 'Not my girl, you sadistic bastard'.

He knows damn well who Lucifer is and the thought of Jo in that vampires hands terrifies him.

'Mary will never forgive me but I won't see my little girl at his mercy…I have to find out what Lucien's intentions are' thinks John as he makes his way through the crowd to where he last saw the alpha.

Lord Castiel is watching all of this and he leans closer to Dean to whisper "It's working".

"Yes I see that…father looks scared. I wonder what Lucifer said" replied Dean.

"Oh I simply stated that I want to buy her…I think he overheard me" grinned Lucifer as he and Kayla walked up to them.

Lord Castiel laughed "You are terrible Luc but well played, John is talking to Lucien now".

"Ah then that's my cue to approach her…is the mother distracted?" said Lucifer.

"Yes, Gabe ant Tom have her outside watching the acrobats" replied Dean.

Lord Lucifer nods and heads straight to Jo, leaving Kayla with Castiel and Dean.

"We meet again" he says to her.

"My Lord" says Jo with a half bow.

"Did my brother tell your wolf who would be taking an interest in you or are we being as authentic as possible?" grinned the vampire.

Jo takes a step back a worried look on her face, knowing both the alpha and her father are watching them as she replies "Cas says real is better…so no he did not tell Lucien it would be you".

Lucifer chuckles knowing the alpha is watching them.

"See…he commented to his human that he wants her Lucien…if you have any feeling for my girl you will not let that vampire have her" said John.

The alpha snarls as he watches Lord Lucifer flirt with Jo.

He turns to John and says "I love Jo…but your wife has forbidden me to have anything to with her John".

"I will deal with Mary just get Jo away from that thing Lucien…please" replied John desperately as he watched the vampire pull his daughter into it's arms and dance with her.

"The only way he will back down is if I claim her as mine…I would have to make her one of us, John is that better than Lucifer having her?" says the alpha.

"Yes Lucien it is…anything is better than that vampire. Mary will be angry but I will deal with her now please help me" replied John.

The alpha nods and stride over to where Lucifer is dancing with Jo.

Lord Castiel and Lord Dean move closer to this little scene knowing they will soon be needed to break up a fight.

"Get your fucking hands off my girl blood sucker" snarls Lucien.

The vampire grins at him "Your's is she dog?".

"Yes…she will be my alpha female. Now get your hands off her Lucifer" snapped the alpha.

The vampire lets go of the girl and turns to the werewolf saying "So she is not yours…yet".

John has moved in and pulled Jo away from them, knowing this may get violent…he had learnt much of wolves in the time he had spent with Lucien lately.

"She is too young to be bitten just yet but I do lay claim to her and you will back down" growled the alpha.

Several guests had stopped to watch as the argument heated up.

"And if I don't?" snarled Lucifer playing his part to perfection.

Lucien's reply comes in the form of a punch and a snarled "I will make you".

The vampire allows the first blow to connect as if he wasn't expecting it.

Lord Castiel allows a few blows to be traded before he and Lord Dean step in and break it up.

"Lucifer restrain yourself" he snaps as pulls his brother away.

"Lucien…stop" says Dean as he pulls the alpha back.

Wolf and vampire glare at each other.

"What's going on here?" demands Lord Castiel as if he doesn't know.

"He says he has claim over this beauty" replies Lucifer with a gesture towards Jo "But I want her Castiel…who owns her?".

"No one owns her Luc, she is free. That is Dean's sister your talking about" growls Castiel.

Lucifer grins "Then she is free to choose for herself then…good. What do you say beautiful girl…be part of my harem or go furry?".

Lord Castiel cringes at his brothers choice of words but says nothing as they all look to Jo.

Jo frowns at the vampire and says "I am Lucien's I have already made my choice".

Lucifer sighs "Very well then…I will relent".

"Wise choice…blood sucker" snarled Lucien as he wraps an arm around Jo.

"Lucien…" cautioned Castiel.

The alpha gives his friend a look then turns and walks away with Jo…John trailing them.

When they were out of ear shot Dean says "That went well".

"Yes his parting shot made your father smile" said Lucifer.

Dean chuckles.

"Thank you Luc…John can not deny Lucien's feelings for Jo now. He has defended her against his own and saved her from the clutches of an evil vampire. What more could a father want from a son in law?" grinned Castiel.

The three vampires laugh then.

"Dean…what the hell was that?" asked Sam from behind them.

"Oh just a little drama to make father see how much Lucien cares for Jo" grinned Lord Dean.

"But Ma hates wolves…" said Sam.

"Exactly why we needed John on their side Sam" replied Lord Castiel.

"Oh…I see" grinned Sam "So Jo loves a werewolf?".

"Yeah and he loves her back Sammy" said Dean with a grin.

"Ma's going to have kittens…you know that right?" replies Sam.

"Yes but she will calm given time…Lucien will protect Jo with his life…she is his alpha female" says Lord Castiel.

"When did Lucien find an alpha female?" asked Lord Balthazar as slips his arms around Sam from behind.

"When he met our sister" replied Lord Dean.

"Oh…that's wonderful" said Lord Balthazar.

***All reviews welcome! Fair warning this party may take up the next two chapters as well. Mary's hate for the wolves will also be explained very soon***


	36. Chapter 36

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty Six.

Lucien leads Jo into another room then turns to her and says "Are you all right dear girl?".

"Yes Lucien…I'm fine. Thank you for stepping in' replies Jo.

"Yes thank you Lucien…we are very grateful" adds John.

The alpha nods at John "I do not expect your daughter to be mine now John…I simply wished to get her away from Lucifer and understand that the lie was necessary".

"What lie?" asked Jo.

"That you're his, Jo. The alpha was just trying to help" replied John.

For a moment she was very hurt but quickly realised what Lucien was doing and said "But I am his father…if he wants me".

The alpha smiles at her.

John looks between them then asks "Jo…do you love Lucien?".

She turns to look at him as she replies "Yes father I do…very much".

John sighs.

"I will protect her with my life John…I do not require your blessing to make her mine but I would prefer it…I have come to like you" said Lucien.

John shakes his head as he says "Her mother will kill me but I trust you Lucien…hell I even like you. So yes, you have my blessing".

Jo throws her arms around her fathers neck as she cries "Oh thank you father".

"Anything to keep you safe, my girl. I just don't know what I'm going to tell your mother" replies John.

"Why does Ma hate werewolves father?" asked Jo as she let go of him.

"She won't say…not even to me" replied John.

The alpha frowns and says "I meant what I said to Lucifer…Jo is too young for the bite so we have time to get Mary adjusted to the idea and knowing why she hates us would help".

"How much time do we have?" asked John.

The alpha looks at Jo as he says "I will wait til she is sixteen before giving her the bite but I will not wait a moment longer for the kiss I have wanted since we first spoke".

Jo grins as she moves into his arms. John shakes his head as he leaves the room saying "Remember how old she is Lucien and make sure it is only a kiss".

The alpha chuckles.

"Have you really wanted to kiss me since we spoke that day in the garden?" asked Jo.

"Yes dear girl I have" replied Lucien before leaning and claiming her lips.

John goes looking for his wife and finds her in the company of several vampires watching an acrobatic troupe.

"Mary…a word please" he says.

"Oh John you should watch this they are amazing" enthused Mary.

"Yes…I see that but I have to speak to you now dear" insisted John.

Mary sighs and follows her husband to a more private spot.

"Do you know of Lord Lucifer?" asks John.

Mary shudders "Yes John I do…he's the only vampire I don't like. Why?".

"He just offered to buy our daughter" replied John.

Mary gasps then asks "What did you say?".

"I didn't have to say anything…despite how rude you have been to him Lucien stepped in and made that creature back off. You didn't tell me that you had told him to stay away from her…damn it Mary, the one being besides Lord Castiel who could keep her safe and you try and chase him away. Why…what have you got against wolves?" said John.

Mary pales and looks away from him.

"Mare please…our daughter loves the alpha and he loves her back, you will have to tell me some time. Jo will be with Lucien weather you like it or not but they would rather have both our blessings" said John.

"You didn't…oh John no, not wolves. How could you give her to those animals…she won't be safe with them, they just take what they want…" Mary trailed off before turning and running inside, tears streaking her face.

John groans…from his wife's reaction and her last statement he now has some idea why she hates werewolves, he hopes he's wrong but something tells him he's not and he goes after her.

Lord Castiel has Lord Dean in a tight embrace as they dance, he whispers in his lovers ear as they move with the music.

"I love you so much Dean".

"I love you too Cas…more than I've ever loved anyone" Dean whispers back.

"Our guests will want toasts and speeches…would you like to address them or should I?" asked Cas softly.

"I have a few things to say but you know them better so maybe you should do most of the talking" replies Dean.

Lord Castiel nods then nuzzles his lovers neck sending a shiver through him.

"Not fair Cas…you know what that does to me" husks Dean.

"That's why I do it" grinned the older vampire.

Dean laughs and shakes his head as he says "Tease".

"Never just a prelude of what I have in store for you later my gorgeous vampire" replies Lord Castiel.

Dean moans at the thought of what Cas has for him later and is very tempted to simply drag his lover to their room now.

Castiel feels his lovers lust and chuckles.

"I'm not letting you out of bed tomorrow love just to make up for you having to wait" says Lord Castiel.

"Promise?" asked Lord Dean.

"Yes, my love…it's a promise" replies Lord Castiel.

The song finishes and all the dancers turn to applaude the musician's.

Lord Castiel turns to their guests and says "I believe it is time for a toast".

His brothers and sisters nod and clap, Lord Gabriel yells "Speech" with a grin.

"Yes thank you Gabe…but first I want you all to raise a glass in honour of my mate, Lord Dean" replied Castiel with a grin of his own.

"To Dean" they all say as they raise their glasses.

Dean nods and says "Thank you all. We must also toast my sire, my mate, Lord Castiel".

"To Castiel" reply the guests.

"Thank you. I have spent many years alone and had started to think that I would never find love…then this wonderful being came into my life and I fell in love with him on sight. I love you, Dean" says Lord Castiel.

Lord Dean grins at his lover.

"I love you too Cas…with all my heart. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want you to know that" replied Dean.

Castiel wraps Dean in his arms and kisses him deeply. Their guests applaude.

"That's not much of a speech" Lord Gabriel jokes.

"Shhhh Gabe, you'll ruin the mood" whispers Lord Balthazar.

They both chuckle as Sam and Tom shake their heads at their respective vampires.

"Hush both of you" says Sam with a smile.

"We've been told" whispered Gabe.

Balthazar chuckles more as he tightens his hold on Sam.

"Yes you have now hush" added Tom.

This just brings more laughter from the vampires and exasperated sighs from their humans.

***All reviews welcome! And the party goes on…will Mary tell John why she hates werewolves ? Or will she fight to keep Jo from Lucien? Keep reading and find out***


	37. Chapter 37

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty Seven.

Mary ran to the room she shared with John, she did not want to tell the man she loved what had happened to make her hate werewolves…she knew the shame would kill her. Knew John would never look at her the same way again and she could not bare that.

'Why did those dogs have to come here?' she thought as she fled 'Everything was fine til they showed up'.

John knows his wife will go to their room so he does not run after her. He walks hoping it will give her time to calm down some before he gets there, in a rare moment of sensitivity he decides not push her for answers…not tonight. The alpha says they have time so there is no need to upset her further this evening and he feels guilty for making her cry so he intends to comfort her and leave the questions for another day.

The kiss breaks and the vampires look to their guests who are waiting. "We wish to thank you all for coming to help us celebrate Dean's turning and our bonding. It means a great deal to us that you all bought the humans that you love and that you feel so comfortable here as to show them affection so openly. Now that Michael is gone we can change the way certain things are done" said Lord Castiel.

This is met with calls of "Yes" and "We shall" from most of the gathered vampires, others just nod their approval.

Lord Dean grins at his lover, he feels such pride at that moment and wonders why Cas doesn't lead the vampires…he decides to ask Balthazar later.

"Well enough talk for now lets get back to getting drunk shall we?" said Lord Castiel with a grin "Unless you have something to add, my love".

Lord Dean thought for a moment then shook his head as he replied "No, love…not that I can think of".

The guests give another round of applause and are rather shocked when Lord Lucifer calls out "I have something to say". All eyes turn to him.

"I want to apologise to all of you but mostly to you Castiel…I have been wrong in so many ways about so many things and I am ashamed to say that I let our late brother lead me in all things. I can never make up for the pain and anguish I have caused any of you but I will try. I do not expect any of you to believe me but I will prove myself given time…I am glad you have found love brother and I thank you for sparing my life when you could so easily have condemned me" said Lord Lucifer.

Everyone stood staring at him…shock plain on all their faces.

"Thank you Luc…I believe even you can be redeemed given time and I am willing to let you try and be a better vampire as I know that you too have found love" replied Lord Castiel.

Lucifer bows to Castiel and they smile at each other for the first time ever.

**Hours later…**

"Balthazar…can I ask you something?" says Dean.

"Of course you can little brother" replies Bal.

"Who leads us?" said Dean.

"As in us vampires?" replied Balthazar.

"Yeah…who leads us?" asks Dean.

"The council does…seven of the oldest vampires sit on the council and they lead the rest of us" replied Lord Balthazar.

"So which are the oldest of us?" asked Lord Dean.

"Lord Raphael, Lord Zachariah, Lady Rachel, Lady Anna, Lord Joshua, Lady Joan and Lord Michael…oh well now, it seems a council spot is open seeing Michael is dead" replies Lord Balthazar.

Dean grins "Is Cas old enough?".

Balthazar chuckles "No Dean he is not, both Gabriel and I are older than Cas…so is Lucifer for that matter not that any of us would vote him in".

Lord Dean frowns then asks "So the council is voted on by all of us…who will be nominated to take Michael's place then?".

"Gabriel and I are next in line…as I said no one would vote Lucifer in…not yet anyway" replies the older vampire "Why the sudden interest Dean?".

"It just struck me that Cas is a natural leader and I wondered why he wasn't. All our brothers and sisters seem to love and respect him" replied Dean.

"They do and if we were lead by just one vampire I have no doubt that Cas would be the one but we have been ruled by the council for centuries and that's not about to change, we are creatures of habit after all" grinned Bal.

"No serious conversation's tonight you two" say Lord Castiel as he approaches them.

Lord Balthazar laughs and says "Blame your mate, Cas…he started it".

Lord Dean grins as his lover wraps his arms around him and says "Did you?".

"Yeah…I had a question" replied Dean pressing back against Castiel.

"Oh what about" asked Castiel.

"The council…Dean wondered why you don't lead us brother" said Lord Balthazar.

Lord Castiel grins and squeezes his lover, making Dean grin too.

"Seems your mate has ambitions for you Cas" joked Bal.

"I didn't say that Balthazar…I was just curious is all" replied Dean.

They laugh together then.

John holds Mary close, whispering soothing words as he does.

"It's ok Mare…I love you…I will always be here for you".

She nods but keeps her face buried in his shoulder, grateful that he was not going to push the issue. Mary sobbed and clung to her husband, knowing that she would eventually have to confess, to explain why she was so terrified of werewolves. Her heart filled with dread and she cried harder.

"Oh Mare, I'm so sorry…please don't cry" whispered John feeling more guilt than he already had.

Lucien and Jo had wandered out to the rose garden after the speeches, they walked hand in hand.

"Does shifting hurt?" asked Jo.

"At first, it is agony but then your body will adjust and the feeling changes from pain to pleasure" replied the alpha.

"So it's like sex…" blushed Jo.

Lucien chuckles "What do you know of sex dear girl?".

"Only what I've been told and I grew up on a farm and animals have no manners" joked Jo.

The alpha laughs, stops and pulls her into his arms to kiss her tenderly. She snuggles into his embrace and kisses back.

'She is most definitely the one' thinks Lucien as they kiss.

Sam is rather drunk and very horny when he finds Lord Balthazar talking to Dean and Castiel. He runs a hand over his vampires side as he moves into Bal's open arms, he leans up and whispers "Show me the greenhouse again Bal".

Lord Balthazar groans at his humans wanton tone and excuses them before leading Sam outside. Lord Castiel chuckles and Dean shakes his head "He's really drunk".

"Yes love he is but at least he's having fun" replied Castiel.

"Their about to have a lot more fun by the sound of it" grinned Dean.

"Should I send everyone home so we can have some fun of our own?" asked Castiel.

"No…let them enjoy themselves. We could just disappear for awhile" grinned Dean.

"Oh my gorgeous vampire you know damn well that once I get you naked I won't be coming back to the party" replied Lord Castiel.

Lord Dean laughs knowing Cas means every word and loving that his sire wants him so much.

***All reviews welcome! What can I say vampires party long and hard…one more chapter of the party (I think) then we shall move on to other things. Thank you to my rabid readers( you all know who you are) for all the wonderful reviews…so glad you enjoy my work !***


	38. Chapter 38

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty Eight.

Some of the guests had not met Dean so Lord Castiel made sure to introduce him to his brothers and sisters, everyone was very taken with him. Some for his beauty, some for his charm but most for the obvious love he has for their brother.

"He really does love Castiel doesn't he" stated Lady Joan.

"Oh yes, very much" replied Lady Anna.

"I had thought perhaps he just wanted to be one of us but now I see I was wrong…it is love for our brother that made him want to turn not the desire to be a vampire" said Lady Joan.

"Fear not Joan…Dean is not about to break Cas's heart. I hear he actually told the alpha to keep his hands off of Castiel when they first met…imagine that still human and daring to challenge an alpha like Lucien and all because he laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder" replied Lady Anna.

"Really…that is bold for a human but I see your point" said Lady Joan.

"I pity anyone stupid enough to try and get between those two…it will not end well for them" replied Anna with a grin.

Lady Joan laughs "No it would not".

"So now that Michael is gone who will we nominate for his seat?" asked Lady Anna.

"Well Gabe and Balthazar are next in line but I doubt Bal will be up to it after that business with Ruby so I'm voting for Gabriel" replied Lady Joan.

Lady Anna nods "True…he will need time, he's still very angry at the humans who took her".

"Didn't he kill them all?" asked Lady Joan.

"Oh yes but he is angry that a harem member was taken at all…this blood bitch thing has him worried for our harems well being" replied Lady Anna.

"He's not the only one…I plan on bringing it up before the council. We must put a stop to such things before they get any worse" said Joan.

Lady Anna nods her agreement.

The sun had just begun to rise when the last of the guests who were going home left…some of the vampires took Castiel and Dean up on their offer to stay but most went home to their own beds. When they had said goodbye to the last guest Lord Castiel turns to his mate and grins "So sex or sleep, love?".

Lord Dean laughs "Like you have to ask".

Castiel chuckles as he pulls Dean into his arms and kisses him deeply.

"Sleep it is" he jokes when the kiss breaks.

Lord Dean slaps his arm playfully "Tease".

Grinning and happy they wander inside, an arm around each other as they walk.

'I so made the right choice' thought Dean as they headed for their room.

They waste no time in stripping each other, both far too horny to wait much longer, clothes are torn but they don't care. The vampires fall into bed naked, both very hard already. Castiel has Dean pinned on his back kissing his chest and shoulders as his free hand strokes his lovers hard on.

"Cas" moans Dean.

"So beautiful my love…so perfect" husks Castiel between kisses.

"Need you Cas…please" purrs Dean.

Cas shifts his position to kneel between Dean's open legs…one thrust and he's buried to the hilt in the vampire he loves more than life.

Dean arches up and cries out "Oh fuck yes…you feel so good".

There is no need to start slowly vampires are not as delicate as humans. His lover needs to be fucked hard and Castiel is more than willing to give him exactly what he wants, his thrusts are hard and rough.

"Yes love…oh yes…like that yes" moans Dean as his mate pounds into him.

"Oh Dean" moans Cas.

The younger vampires legs wrap around his sire's waist and he bucks up to meet every thrust wanting to feel every inch of Castiel inside him.

"So good Cas" he gasps.

Castiel leans in and kisses him deeply, still thrusting roughly.

When the kiss breaks Dean husks "Harder my love, fuck me hard and make me cum for you".

Castiel growls as he complies, pounding into Dean as hard as he can making the younger vampire writhe and scream wordlessly as he does.

Lucien walked Jo to her room just after midnight, they stop at her door and he is about to kiss her good night when she asks "Stay with me?".

The alpha frowns…he would love to do just that but has promised to wait til she is older. Jo see's his hesitation and smiles softly before saying "We'll be sleeping Lucien nothing more".

He grins at her and says "I do not trust myself dear girl".

"I trust you" she replies.

The alpha smiles at her and nods "Very well then…I would love to hold you while we sleep".

"Good…I don't think I could sleep without your arms around me" replies Jo as she leads him into her room. The alpha is actually wearing clothes under his duster this evening and strips down to the leather pants while Jo is in the other room changing out of her gown. He is laying on her bed when she comes back and the sight of him like that makes her gasp. He smiles at her, gives her a wink and she laughs. Then she is moving to the bed and snuggling into his arms, they kiss for awhile then settle in to sleep. Jo wrapped firmly in her alpha's arms, her face buried in his shoulder, his scent lulling her to sleep.

Castiel withdraws making Dean whimper "No…don't stop".

"On your knee's gorgeous" growls Castiel sending a shiver though Dean with his tone.

In seconds the younger vampire is up on his knee's, legs spread.

Castiel fills him again and goes back to the hard rough pace he'd been fucking his lover with.

"Oh fuck Cas" cries Dean.

"Going to fuck you for days my love" purrs Cas.

"Yes…oh yes" moans Dean, wanting just that.

Castiel has never felt such lust and knows not all of it's his…Dean's desire and his own have combined through their bond, doubled in strength and intensity. His head swims with it and he could happily drown in this feeling.

"So close love" moans Dean as he feels his orgasm build to breaking point.

"Cum for me, my beautiful vampire" growls Castiel.

His tone enough to send Dean screaming over the edge, screaming his sire's name loud enough that the whole castle hears it.

"CAS".

"Mine" growls Cas as he continues to pound into his lover, fucking him through his orgasm.

Dean trembles but still rocks back to meet every thrust his mind swimming in ecstasy.

"Yes…all yours, my love" he pants "Yours forever".

His words drag Castiel over the edge and he is cumming hard, gripping Dean's hips hard enough to bruise.

They lay in each others arms, gasping for air…caressing each other tenderly, both knowing that this was just the first round. Knowing that the household would have to run itself for a few days, knowing that nothing could drag them out of bed now…well nothing short of a total disaster that is.

"I love you so much Dean" whispers Cas.

"I love too Cas" whispers Dean.

Then Castiel claims his lovers lips in a searing kiss and both of them harden again.

***All reviews welcome! Fair warning the next chapter won't be much more than hot steamy vampire sex but I doubt you'll complain about that huh ?***


	39. Chapter 39

Dark Heart.

Chapter Thirty Nine.

Dean rolls Cas onto his back pinning him and tongue fucking his mouth, the older vampire wraps his arms and legs around his lover, pulling him in as close as he could, writhing under the younger vampire. Dean pulls back enough to look into Cas's eyes as he growls "Who's going to fuck who for days?".

"We're going to fuck each other for days" grins Castiel.

"Yes my love…I want you in every position and in every way I can have you" purrs Dean as he leans down to bite his sire.

Castiel gasps as his lovers fangs sink into his throat and he bucks up moaning "Dean".

Just a sip but he has the taste of his lover in his mouth as he claims those full red lips in a heated kiss. The kiss is long and deep, tongues dance and stroke each other…hard on's rub together as they move against each other. The kiss breaks leaving Castiel moaning.

"Have to taste you in every way love" husks Dean as he kisses his way down Cas's chest.

"Yes, my love…anything you want…everything you want, I'm yours" pants Castiel as Dean gets closer to his throbbing cock.

The older vampire gasps as his lover swallows him whole, taking every inch in one swift movement. It only takes a moment for Dean to realise that he no longer has a gag reflex…he had thought Castiel was something special when he'd realised he had none but it turned out no vampire did.

'Must make drinking blood easier' thought Dean as he sucked and stroked with his tongue.

"Oh my love…oh fuck" moans Cas.

This spurs the younger vampire to suck harder making his sire buck up and cry out. An idea occurs to Dean then and he wonders if he can send his lover an image rather than words…so he concentrates as hard as he can seeing the thought in his mind then pushing it at Castiel.

His sire gasps and moans "Oh yes, my beautiful vampire I want that too".

Then Dean is releasing his lovers cock and sitting up, he see's a look of shock on Cas's face and frowns "What's wrong love?".

Castiel reaches up and caresses his face tenderly as he says "Nothing is wrong my love…you are stronger than I thought, it takes most fledglings years before they can do what you just did".

Dean grins "Really?".

"Yes Dean…how did you learn that so quickly" replied Castiel.

"I didn't want to stop but wanted to suggest the idea I had then I remembered you sending a thought in words and wondered if I could send you an image…so I just tried it" said Dean.

Castiel shakes his head in amazement "You are truly amazing my love…now about that thought".

Dean grins and gets on his hands and knees then opens his mouth. Castiel kneels in front of his lover and slips his hard cock into that waiting mouth with a moan. He looks down at Dean and asks "Are you sure, my love…we have not done this before".

'Yes love…I want you too' thinks Dean.

His sire hears the thought and grins "So strong".

The younger vampire seals his lips around the hard cock in his mouth and his sire starts to thrust.

"Oh my love" moans Cas.

The sensation is better than he'd thought it would be…Cas fucking his mouth sent Dean over the edge once more and he came untouched, dragging a deep moan from his sire.

'Have to do this more often if you enjoy it that much, my love' thinks Cas as he thrusts.

'Yes please' Dean thinks back.

"So gorgeous Dean…so fucking hot" husks Cas as he gets closer to cumming.

The younger vampire begins to hum…and in moments his sire is cumming hard screaming "Dean…Oh, Dean".

Again the entire castle hears it.

Lucien wakes early…he does not want to get Jo in trouble so he wakes her gently, with kisses to her throat.

"Lucien" she mumbles still half asleep.

"Yes dear girl…the sun will be up soon and I will not risk anyone knowing I slept here last night so I must go" replies the alpha.

Jo frowns but nods.

"Soon enough we will be able to do as we please but til then we must be careful" said Lucien "I'd love to stay…you know that don't you?".

"Yes Lucien… I know, it's ok…go" replied Jo with a soft smile.

He kisses her deeply and gets up, gathers his clothes and leaves. He closes the door softly behind him and trots down the corridor silently. Waking up with Jo in his arms has left him very hard so he heads straight for the room that is now the packs den. He finds them all naked…asleep in their usual puppy pile. The alpha licks his lips, knowing he can have any one of them but his eyes seeks out and finds his favourite…his second, Kale.

'I hope Jo understands' he thinks as he drops the clothes on the floor and sheds his pants. He moves to his lover, kneeling beside the sleeping werewolf he leans in and nips at Kale's throat gently.

"Lucien" moans Kale as he shifts in his sleep.

The alpha grins and nips harder.

Kale opens his eyes, see's the look on Lucien's face and smiles as he wraps his arms around his alpha and pulls him in for a kiss. When the kiss breaks Lucien husks "Need you Kale".

"Take me alpha" moans Kale as he spreads his legs wantonly.

Lucien groans and moves to kneel between them…he rubs his cock against his lovers entrance until Kale whines for him then with a hard thrust buries himself to the hilt making Kale arch and cry out his name in ecstasy "Oh Lucien".

The alpha growls low in his throat as he trusts into his lover, hard and deep…knowing Kale loves the pain tinged pleasure of such rough sex.

Dean swallows every drop Castiel spills down his throat and moans at the taste…he has no words to describe the flavour of his lover. Has never tasted anything like it…loves it and wants more. Then his sire is withdrawing his cock and sitting back on his heels "We really need to do that more often my love".

Dean licks his lips and says "As often as you want Cas…I love the feel of you fucking my mouth".

Castiel moans at the wanton tone in his lovers voice…he inhales deeply then says "The sun is setting, we should drink before we continue"

Dean nods and crawls out of bed to ring for Ms Ellen then climbs back into bed and covers them both with a sheet. Castiel grins at this gesture…he was going to do just that as he does not like the idea of anyone else seeing Dean naked not even the trusted housekeeper.

A knock at the door sounds shortly after.

"Enter" calls Castiel.

Ms Ellen enters the room "My Lords?".

"Bring us two of the harem…send them straight here Ellen, we're having dinner in bed" said Lord Castiel.

Ms Ellen bows and leaves the room, a small smile on her face at the light happy tone in her Lords voice. 'So glad he's finally happy' she thinks as she hurries to the harem quarters to fetch her Lords a meal.

The harem are still asleep so she wakes two of them gently so as not to disturb the others and takes them to her Lords room. They are lead straight into the bedroom. The vampires sit up making sure to keep themselves covered as they do.

"One either side of the bed and sit on the edge please" says Lord Castiel "Which one would you like, my love".

"Either one is fine" replies Dean.

"Then have Eric…he is strong and tastes very nice" says Lord Castiel.

Lord Dean grins at Eric and the human moves to his side of the bed and sits. The second human moves to Lord Castiel's side and he too sits.

The vampires drink…gently and when they are done Ms Ellen takes the humans out and closes the door behind them.

Castiel reaches for his lover the moment they are gone, pulling him in close for a deep kiss…sharing the tastes of the humans they'd just fed on.

***All reviews welcome! Ok so not entirely vampire slash…but I have to keep my rabid readers happy, it also means more than one chapter of hot sex…so stop pouting***


	40. Chapter 40

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty.

"Yes alpha…oh fuck yes" moans Kale as Lucien thrusts into him roughly.

The alpha growls in response to his second's moan and thrusts harder. The rest of the pack are awake now…Alexis lays on her side watching her alpha fuck Kale, a lazy smile on her lips. The smell of Lucien woke Kirra instantly as it always does and she had been watching them for some time now…Blaze reaches for her and she goes to him. Rasputin has Sabre pinned underneath him…kissing the younger male deeply. Their alpha's scent has aroused the pack as so often happens when Lucien is so horny. Knowing Lucien is focussed solely on Kale the pack satisfy each other while their alpha slacks his lust with the second. They do not mind, they know he loves them all…desires them all but they also know that Kale is special to him. Alexis grins as she remembers the first time her alpha had laid eyes on the young man who had been human at the time.

_It had been just the three of them at that time…Lucien, Rasputin and herself. Three werewolves do not make a pack and Lucien had been looking to expand their family. He needed to secure his place as alpha…a larger pack had been sniffing around wanting to absorb them into it. Lucien couldn't stand their alpha and would sooner die than be his plaything. The three of them had wandered into a remote village, seeking shelter for the night. They secured a room at the small inn and were eating when a bunch of drunken local youths had come in looking for more mead. Kale had been one of them…the leader of them from what Alexis could see. _

"_Oh come on Bill…just one more jug" said the youth._

"_Yeah come on" added another._

"_Kale your father will kill me as it is…go home and sleep it off the lot of you" replied the inn keeper._

"_We want more mead old man" snarled another of the group as he moved to grab Bill. _

_Kale's hand shot out lightening quick and grabbed his cohorts wrist as he snapped "Don't Jack…Bill's right, we've had enough tonight"._

_Alexis had glanced at her alpha to comment on the scene before them and saw the look in Lucien's eyes. She knew him well enough to know they'd be four by morning, the look on his face was pure lust and what Lucien wants…Lucien gets. She had grinned at Ras and he nodded at her._

_The alpha is up and moving out of the back door before the group could stumble out the front one. Rasputin leaned over to Alexis and said "Think the boy will fight him or crumble under his charm?"._

_She chuckled darkly "He'll be Lucien's by morning"._

_Rasputin had nodded his agreement and went back to his meal._

_Sure enough, shortly before dawn the alpha had walked into the room they had rented…Kale at his side looking slightly dazed but very infatuated._

"_Ras, Alexis…this is Kale, our newest wolf" grinned Lucien._

Alexis smiles at the memory then crawls over to Rasputin and Sabre, they welcome her gladly…nuzzling and nipping as wolves do. Soon the three of them are tangled together kissing, licking, caressing and nipping at each other.

The scent of the packs arousal pushes their alpha to new heights of passion and he withdraws, growling "On your knees and shift".

A shudder runs through Kale as moves quickly to do as his lover wants…it is not often Lucien takes him in wolf form but when he does the pain and pleasure are so intense Kale could easily loose his mind. He's up and shifting in seconds…the alpha grins at his seconds eagerness to please him and he too shifts. Lucien mounts him as any dog would mount a bitch, thrusting into him roughly as he bites down on the back of his neck. Kale whines and pants…loving the feel of his alpha inside him. The den now reeks of sex and rings with the pleasured cries of the pack, spurring the alpha on, he thrust harder…faster his teeth holding Kale still underneath him as he fucks into the younger wolf. Kale whimpers and whines for his alpha…wanting more…needing more.

Lucien gives it to him…his thrusts become savage…violent and he bites down harder, drawing blood. It is enough to make Kale cum hard with a strangled howl that the whole castle hears.

Jo sits up in bed frowning. She has learnt enough from her talks with Lucien to have some idea what she is hearing and she doesn't like what it implies…he had left her to go to Kale. She knows that they are lovers…the alpha told her so but she had thought that Lucien was hers now and finds herself getting angry. This reaction alone is enough to prove that Lucien had been right about her…she will make a damn good alpha female. Most women would be hurt and cry over this but not Jo…she is pissed that Lucien had gone to Kale for something she was more than willing to give him.

Moments later John opens his daughters door and walks in quickly thinking he'd catch them together but all he see's is Jo sitting in her bed a very angry look on her face.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asks.

She snorts and snaps "What do you think…you all say I'm too young and this is what happens, he takes his lust elsewhere when he should be with me".

John is stunned at his daughters reaction and her words. He stands there gaping at her, no idea what to say to that.

"I'm sorry father…if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed and go for a walk…I can't hear any more of that" says Jo as she pushes back the covers and gets out of bed.

John just nods and turns on his heel, closing her door behind him. He goes back to his room to tell Mary they have nothing to worry about. 'She really does love that wolf' he thinks as he walks.

The vampire lords are too busy with each other to hear the howl and continue to take pleasure in each other heedless of the events unfolding in their house. Dean has Castiel on his back riding his sire's hard cock, both panting and moaning as they fuck.

"Cas oh Cas" moans the younger vampire as he rides.

The older vampire wraps a hand around his lovers hard on and strokes him, purring "Yes, my love…make me cum deep inside you again".

"Fuck yes…wanna feel you cum love" moans Dean as he rides harder.

"Only for you my love" moans Cas as he gets closer.

Their bond is singing with desire and it spurs them on…makes them oblivious to all else but each other, makes every touch, every movement intense. Dean can feel the pleasure he's giving his mate and he wants to give more. Castiel too feels the pleasure rushing through Dean and he wants nothing more than give into every whim of his lover…to double his pleasure and make him cum hard as they fuck.

"Yes love…make me cum for you" moans Dean as he speeds his pace.

Castiel groans at the wanton tone of his lovers voice and strokes him harder…faster, moaning "Yes Dean…cum for me".

The younger vampire tosses his head back, slamming himself down onto his mate's cock now and cries out in ecstasy as he cum's hard.

"Oh my love…you are so gorgeous when you cum like that" purrs Cas.

Dean smiles down at Cas as he continues to ride then he's leaning in to kiss his sire deeply thinking 'Cum inside me love'.

Castiel moans into the kiss and his body bows upwards as he cum's hard…filling Dean yet again.

"Oh Cas" cries the younger vampire as he feels his sire's release "I love you Cas".

"I love you too Dean…now and forever" pants Castiel.

***All reviews welcome ! Ok so smut is smut yeah…vampire/ werewolf it's all the same hot and steamy sex for you to swoon over. Blame one of the rabid readers…she got me thinking naughty things and this is the result* **


	41. Chapter 41

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty One.

Kale howling like that as he cum's is enough too send Lucien over the edge seconds later and the alpha cum's with a growl. He laps at the blood he has drawn before dismounting then shifts back to human form and collapses beside his spent second. Kale too has shifted back and they lay panting, listening to the rest of the pack fuck as they learn to breathe again. Whimpers and cries of pleasure fill the room making Lucien smile. Kale rolls onto his side and snuggles into his alpha who wraps him in strong arms as he says "You haven't howled like that for me in awhile Kale".

"You haven't fucked me like that in awhile alpha" replied Kale.

Lucien simply nods.

Jo walks around the castle grounds, seething with anger and not just at Lucien…she is angry at her parents too. She blames them for this, their insistence that the alpha wait pushed him into some one else's bed and she is determined that it not happen again. She has no anger at Kale, she knows he is subject to Lucien's will and could not have refused him even if he'd wanted to. She walks, thinking of a way to fix this…to make sure she is the one he comes to from now on, with or without her fathers consent. 'I will not have my alpha take his lust for me to any one else' she thinks. Her thoughts come to a halt and she blushes as she see's her brother Sam and his Lord coming out of the greenhouse, both of them redressing themselves as they do. She turns on her heel and heads back the way she had come before they see her. Shaking her head she thinks 'I really didn't need to see that'.

Ms Ellen knows her Lord well enough to realise he will be indisposed for a few days at least so she takes it upon herself to make sure his household runs smoothly without him. She has Bobby to help her and knows her Lord trusts her to do so. She is relieved that no major problem arises during this time as she would of hated to interrupt her Lords. A few visitors had come to see them and where politely turned away, all of them gave knowing smiles when she explained the Lord's were indisposed and they simply left messages with her to pass on. Jo and Lucien had, had a fight and she wondered then if she'd need to interrupt her Lords but they had calmed and made up within hours. So that the only real trouble had been a screaming match between Jo and her parents, Ms Ellen wisely stayed out of it. She knew her place and siding with young Jo was not going to help her so she went about her own business but in Ms Ellen's opinion the girl was right. Even though she was not yet fifteen, Ms Ellen could see how mature and smart Jo was and yet she also understood her parents desire to protect her.

"Father we need to talk" said Jo as she entered her parents room.

"Of course Jo…what's wrong?" replied John.

Mary simply looks at her daughter.

"Lucien and I will be together…no matter what either of you say, I love him and he loves me. So I want you both to stay out of it from now on. Next year I will be alpha female of the pack and I won't have my alpha taking his lust for me else where til then…" replied Jo.

Mary paled and turned away.

John stood, his hands balled into fists as he said "You are my daughter and you will do as I say until your old enough or I will stop this…thing right now".

Jo laughed at him.

"Joanna Beth" exclaimed her mother.

"Nothing you can say or do will stop us from being together father…Lucien is an alpha as I will be" replied Jo taking courage from her alpha's promise that they would simply leave if her parents didn't stop interfering. Her anger at him for going to Kale had both impressed and worried him.

"Did he put you up to this?" snapped Mary.

"No Ma…he said to talk to you about this but I see no point in talking, I know nothing I say will change your minds so I won't bother. I'm simply giving you a choice…back off and leave us be or we will leave and do as we please anyway" replied Jo.

John stands in stunned silence as his wife snaps "You can't trust dogs girl…they promise you everything, get what they want then leave you shamed and defiled".

Suddenly Jo understood her mothers hatred for werewolves…but it does not sway her from her course.

"Lucien is not like that…he will never lie to me, he would die to protect me and I am sorry that you did not know such a wolf mother but mine is not so dishonourable" snapped Jo.

That was when Mary started screaming at her daughter and instead of backing down as she usually would have Jo stood her ground and screamed back. John stood there struck dumb by his wife's revelation, barely hearing the rest of the fight as his mind tried to process the information.

The fight ended because Jo stormed out of her parents room and went find Lucien, intending to tell him to gather the pack as they would have to leave. He colmed her down and talked her into giving her parents time to cool off before they did anything, he did not want to be the cause of such a rift between his love and her family. He didn't really want to leave Castiel's…the pack felt at home here and it had been so long since they'd had a proper home that he hated to tear them away from it.

John too had his hands full and found Mary harder to calm than Lucien found Jo. So when Castiel and Dean finally emerged from their room the tension in the castle was thick enough you could cut it with a knife.

***All reviews welcome! Sorry for the short chapter but it's hard to write when life keeps throwing nasty shit at you that you can't get rid of***


	42. Chapter 42

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty Two.

Lord's Castiel and Dean sat in the smaller sitting room and listened as Ms Ellen gave them their messages and went over what had been happening in their absence.

"Really Jo screamed back at her?" asked Dean.

"Yes my Lord…they still won't speak to each other and your mother refuses to leave her room" replied Ms Ellen.

Lord Dean groans.

"Don't worry my love, we will sort this out" said Lord Castiel as he held Dean close.

"Yeah I know…I just don't want to hear Ma bad mouth Lucien any more…he's alright and he loves Jo" replied Lord Dean as he snuggled into his sire's embrace.

"That will be all Ellen, thank you" said Castiel.

She bows to them and leaves them to talk.

"I will speak with your parents…you go talk to Jo" suggested Lord Castiel.

"Really…you'd do that for me?" asked Dean as he looked up at Cas.

"I would do anything for you, my gorgeous vampire…I want you happy Dean" replied Lord Castiel.

"Thanks Cas…I love you so much" grinned Lord Dean before kissing his sire deeply.

So Lord Castiel found himself knocking on John and Mary's door.

"Come in" called John.

Lord Castiel opens the door and walks in.

"I need to speak with you both about Lucien and Jo" he states.

Mary turns away a hateful look on her face.

"So you heard?" asked John.

"Yes John…can we discuss this calmly?" replies the vampire.

John looks to his wife and shrugs.

"Mary…I do not wish to upset you further but I won't have our house turned upside down by this. Just because I love your son does not mean I won't side with Lucien on this, he is my oldest and dearest friend" said Lord Castiel.

"So our daughter means nothing to you?" snapped Mary.

"I like Jo but Lucien loves her…I want you to listen well and hear me when I say this Mary, he will not hurt her ever. Lucien is older than I am and I've been a vampire for seven hundred years…I've known Lucien all that time and he has never found an alpha female for his pack until now" states Lord Castiel.

Mary's jaw dropped.

"Exactly how old is Lucien?" asked John a little stunned.

"He will not say…claims he does not remember but I do not believe that. When I first met the pack they were only four…Lucien, Rasputin, Alexis and Kale and I know that Ras was three hundred years old then so Lucien could very well be over a thousand years old for all I know" replied the vampire with a smile.

"Holy fuck…" says John as he slumps into a chair.

"So do you understand what I'm saying Mary?" asked the vampire.

"Yes Lord Castiel I do…Lucien's intentions are honourable and Jo will not suffer as I did if she trusts a dog" replied Mary.

"That will be the last time I ever hear that term out of your mouth Mary…" growls Lord Castiel "Or you can get out of my house".

Mary flinches at his tone and bows her head "Forgive me…I shall watch my tongue, Lord Castiel".

"See that you do" he snaps before turning to leave them.

Lord Dean finds Jo with the pack, they are out hunting down some food. His sister is high up in a tree pointing in certain direction when he finds her.

"Got you spotting for them huh?" he asks.

"Yeah…it's easy to see from up here" grinned Jo.

Dean chuckles.

"What's up Dean?" asks Jo.

"Heard about the fight…you ok sis?" he replies.

"Yeah…I'm not talking to Ma though…she just can't see that Lucien isn't like the wolf she knew" said Jo.

"What? What wolf?" says Lord Dean.

Jo shrugs "She didn't say but from what she did say, I think she was courted by one before she met our father but the wolf lied to her. Bedded her and left…she is convinced that's what Lucien will do" replied Jo.

"No wonder she hates wolves…it's ok Cas is speaking to her now and if anyone can change her mind about your alpha it's Cas" said Dean.

Jo smiles at him then says "Let's hope so…we really don't want to leave here but we will if she doesn't calm down".

'Already thinking like the alpha female' thought Dean.

"Cas won't let that happen Jo…we love having the pack here and he'd miss Lucien if you's left" replied Lord Dean.

"Should I ask her who the wolf was? Perhaps I know them" said Lucien from behind the vampire.

"What if you do…it won't change what happened to her" said Dean.

"No it will not but if they are alive and I drag them here to apologise it may win me points with your mother" grinned the alpha.

Lord Dean laughs.

"That may just work" said Jo.

"Yeah it could or it could back fire and cause more trouble" replied Dean.

The alpha nods "Are you coming down dear girl…they have the boar by now".

"Catch me?" says Jo.

"Of course" grins Lucien as he moves under her position.

Jo simply lets herself drop, completely trusting the alpha to catch her and he does effortlessly.

Lord Dean grins at this, happy his sister has found such love.

"It will depend on who the wolf is and how badly I beat him for what he did" says the alpha as he sets Jo on her feet.

"You can ask her but leave it a few days huh…let her calm down some more" replied Dean.

The alpha nods.

"Enjoy your lunch…I'll see you both later" says the vampire as he turns and heads back to the castle…missing Castiel already.

Lord Dean finds his sire in the smaller sitting room, lounging on a couch waiting for him.

"So how'd it go?" he asks as he straddles his lovers lap.

"Your mother is exasperating…I like her but she better not use the term dog when referring to Lucien ever again or I will throw her out Dean…I'm sorry but I will not stand for such disrespect" replied Castiel.

Dean sighs.

"It's ok Cas…I understand. Besides Lucien has an idea…he's going to ask her which wolf hurt her so badly and drag him here to say sorry" replied Dean.

Castiel chuckles "He would too…he'd probably drag the wolf here beaten and bloody just to show Mary how disgraceful he thinks such actions are".

"Yep, that's the plan" grinned Dean.

"Do you think she will tell him?" asked Castiel as his hands glide over Dean's thighs.

A shiver runs through the younger vampire and he moans making his sire chuckle.

"Insatiable, my love" purrs Castiel.

"Entirely your fault" grins Dean "I think Ma will resist but Lucien will get a name out of her".

"Yes I agree…he can be very persuasive when he wants to be" replied Castiel.

Lord Dean leans down and kisses him deeply, invading the older vampires mouth with his tongue. Cas moans as his lover rubs against him as they kiss. He can not help it, his mate turns him on so much he has little to no control when Dean is so close like this. All he can think about is how good his lover feels…how beautiful his mate is naked and writhing as they fuck. Not that Dean fares any better when Cas is around…he too gets lost in his sire, the love of his life.

***All reviews welcome ! Sorry for the delay in updates…we shall be dropping in on Lord Gabriel next chapter as he is about to be made an offer he can't refuse so to speak…***


	43. Chapter 43

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty Three.

Lord Gabriel sits naked on the edge of his bed, head thrown back, eye's half closed, Tommy between his legs. His human has his hard cock deep within his throat, sucking hard and bobbing his head at a pace that drives the vampire wild.

"Oh Tommy…oh fuck" moans Lord Gabriel.

It is the third time in two hours that his beloved human has had him this way and the vampire would love to stay like this all day, he loves the feel of Tom's mouth, lips wrapped tightly around him as he sucks.

'Have to make it the last one…damn council' thinks Gabriel. Then he can't think…as Tommy starts to hum…

"Yes, of yes Tommy so good" moans the vampire.

Tom knows exactly what his vampire likes, loves to see the look in Gabriel's eye's as he cum's while deep in his throat…the slightly predatory look Gabe gets when he watches him swallow every drop. His vampires moans are music to Tom's ears…his name moaned that way gets Tom so hard he has cum untouched from it.

"Oh Tommy…oh fuck, so good yes" pants Lord Gabriel as he gets closer to cumming.

Tom sucks hard, bobs his head a little faster and strokes with his tongue knowing this will send his lover over the edge.

Within in moments the vampire is filling his mouth with hot sweet cum and he swallows rapidly…loving the taste of him.

"Oh Tommy" cries Lord Gabriel as he cum's hard again.

He watches his human swallow every drop and moans at the look on Tom's face…knowing his human loves to swallow not just because it turns Gabe on but because he loves the taste…the feel of it. Then Tommy is licking him clean and Lord Gabriel collapses back onto the bed panting and spent.

Tom rests his head on his vampires thigh, licking his lips as he does.

Lord Gabriel would like nothing more than to spend the entire day fucking his favourite human but he has been summoned by the council. He sighs deeply as he says "I really must get dressed now Tommy…they only have so much patience and I'm late as it is".

Tom pouts but says nothing, knowing his lord is right.

An hour later Lord Gabriel strides into the council chamber a grin on his face as he says "You wanted to see me?".

Lady Anna smiles at him and shakes her head knowingly.

Lord Raphael looks at his brother sternly "You are late Gabriel".

Lord Gabriel shrugs "What can I say Tommy's hard to tear myself away from, brother".

"Then bring him with you next time Gabe" grins Lord Zachariah.

Lord Gabriel raises an eyebrow "Next time?" he asks.

"Yes brother…we have decided that you shall take Michael's place among us" stated Lord Joshua.

"What about Bal…this is more his thing than mine?" replied Gabriel.

"Balthazar has been affected by the loss of his human…he would focus solely on that issue alone and the council must not be so narrow minded. So we have voted you as the newest member Gabriel dear" says Lady Rachel.

Lord Gabriel smiles and with a fake sigh says "Fine…if I must".

Lord Joshua chuckles at his younger brother.

"Does Balthazar know?" asked Gabriel.

Lady Anna nods "Yes…I spoke to him yesterday and he agrees with us, you are the best choice".

"Good, I'd hate to upset him…so what now?" replies Lord Gabriel.

"You sit down and we begin the meeting" said Lord Raphael.

Lord Gabriel grins as he moves to the spare seat at the council table.

Sam is naked, bent over a table, legs spread wide…moaning deeply as his vampire pounds into him from behind. His hands clutching at the wood as he pants.

"Oh sweet Sammy…oh yes" moans Bal as he thrusts hard.

His mind so lost in pleasure the only word he can say is "Bal…Bal…Bal" over and over.

Lord Balthazar looks down at his delicious human and the mere sight of Sam like this gets him harder, spurs him to fuck harder…faster.

"Bal…" cries Sam as his vampire hits that sweet spot yet again.

Balthazar growls and thrusts hard, dragging another cry from his lover.

The loss of Ruby had made Lord Balthazar very protective of Sam and he hardly lets the boy leave his sight, had begged Sam to turn and be his forever but Sam was hesitant and the vampire had resolved to show Sammy just how much he loved him. It helped that Lord Balthazar had realised within days of Sam coming to live him that his sweet boy was very much a cock slut. So much so that just the thought of Bal fucking him got Sam rock hard in seconds. Some times just a certain look from his vampire was all it took…

"So good my sweet boy…so beautiful and wanton" moaned Bal.

A shiver runs through Sam at his vampires tone and he moans louder.

"I'm going to fuck you til I can fill you no more my sweet…fuck you til you beg me to stop" pants Bal.

"Never…stop" Sam manages to husk…his brain drowning in ecstasy.

This drags a ragged moan from his vampire and he cum's moments later…still thrusting hard. Balthazar stills, lays himself along Sam's back and whispers in his ear "I love you Sammy…please be mine forever".

Another shiver runs through Sam and he moans "Yes…Bal, yours always".

**Several days later…**

Mary sat in the rose garden…she had calmed some what but still worried for her daughter and was thinking about this when she heard Lucien's voice from behind her and tensed.

"Mrs Winchester…may I speak with you?" asked the alpha.

She takes a deep breath and says "If you must".

Lucien walks over to her, stands in front of her and smiles softly.

"I wanted ask you something but do not wish to upset you" says Lucien.

Mary looks up at him very surprised at this.

"I know why you hate us…I understand now why you were so against Jo and I being together. I am disgusted that any of my kind would treat such a beautiful, kind woman in such a way…I came to offer you my service in finding him, so he can apologise and pay for such dishonourable actions" said the alpha.

Mary gaped at him and he continued to smile softly…waiting for her to recover.

"I…I don't know what to say" replied Mary when she could speak.

"A name…Mary, is all you need say. I will find the wolf if he still lives and bring him to answer to you" said Lucien.

Mary sits stunned not knowing what to think or say.

"I will not press the matter but if wish it, it will be done. Just come and tell me who I need find" said the alpha.

He bows and turns to walk away.

"Alpha…his name was Quinn" whispered Mary.

Lucien nods and says "We will find him…and he will beg your forgiveness when I am done".

As the alpha walks away Mary starts to cry silent tears…she has not said that name out loud in many years and the thought of him still rips at her heart. He had been her first love, had promised her everything and broken her heart. Mary trembles at the thought of it…of how naive she had been, how trusting and stupid. Part of her dreads seeing him again but part of her longs to ask why…why he had made her love him then threw that love away.

***All reviews welcome ! Will Lucien find Quinn ? Will Mary find the answers she seeks ? Will Sam turn or was his declaration made in the heat of the moment ? Keep reading and find out***


	44. Chapter 44

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty Four.

Sam knew he wanted to be with Bal forever, knew he loved his vampire but didn't know why he was hesitating. He could see how happy Dean was, knew that turning didn't change who you were at heart yet some lingering little doubt kept him from actually doing it. Lord Balthazar was being very patient with him but Sam knew that would only last so long and he decided to go talk to Dean about it. His brother would know why Sam was feeling this way even if he himself didn't…Dean had always known him better than he knew himself.

When they arrived at Lord Castiel's they were directed to the stables…Castiel had bought Dean a horse and they were breaking it in.

"Feisty one" commented Lord Balthazar as he walked over to his brother.

"Just like Dean" grinned Castiel as he turned to hug Balthazar.

His brother chuckles at that.

"Keeping you on your toes is his he Cas?" asked Bal.

"Well, not exactly on my toes" joked Lord Castiel with a wink.

Balthazar laughs and they turn to watch Dean as he works with the horse.

"Nice horse" says Sam as he gets closer to his brother.

"Awesome isn't she" grins Lord Dean "I just wish she'd calm down…she doesn't like the smell of werewolf".

"Oh…she'll have to get used to it living here. Bal said you's asked them to stay on" replied Sam.

"Yeah…right on both counts Sammy. So how are things with Balthazar?" said Dean as he shushed the mare.

"Great but I need to talk to you about something Dean" replied Sam as he stroked the horses neck gently.

"Of course…help me get her into the stable and we'll go for a walk" said Dean.

Lucien walks up beside the vampires just then saying "So this is what all the fuss is about".

The horse flares it's nostrils and shy's, rearing up and kicking in it's fear and haste to get away from that smell.

One hoof connects with Sam and he's sent sprawling.

"Sammy" yells Lord Balthazar as he bolts to the boys side.

Sam cries out in pain as he lands badly.

"Fuck" exclaims Dean as he pulls the horse away and tries to calm her.

Castiel is beside him in moments, taking the reigns and saying "See to Sam…I'll put her away".

"Thanks Cas" replied Dean as he too went to Sam's side.

"Sammy…don't move my sweet boy, let me check you first" said Balthazar softly.

Sam groans and gasps "My arm…I think it's broken Bal".

Lord Castiel leads the horse away and into the stable as the alpha joins Dean and Balthazar.

"Here let me" says Lucien as he sniffs at Sam.

Lord Balthazar frowns "What are you doing Lucien?".

"Checking him for internal injury…we can smell things you vampires can't just relax Bal, I'm not hitting on your boy" replies the alpha without looking at the vampire.

Dean kneels beside his brother.

"Be still Sam…let Lucien check you" he says.

A few minutes later the alpha smiles and sighs "Nothing fatal but that arm is broken".

"I'm sorry Sammy, I should have seen that coming" said Dean.

Sam shakes his head "Not your fault Dean…she got spooked".

Lucien stands up and frowns "Doesn't like our scent huh?".

"No she hasn't been around werewolves before and the packs smell is everywhere" replied Lord Dean.

"I'm sorry Sam…I didn't know" says the alpha.

"Come on Sammy lets get you inside" says Dean as he moves to help his brother up.

"I'll take him" snaps Lord Balthazar.

Dean see's the fear and concern on the other vampires face and relents.

"Sure you take him Bal" says Dean.

Lord Balthazar picks Sam up carefully, holds him close and walks slowly back to the castle, Dean at their side.

"I'll go tell Ellen she has a patient" says the alpha as he shrugs out of his duster, tosses it to Dean and shifts. Lucien runs ahead of them so that Ms Ellen is ready to treat Sam by the time they get there.

She is waiting for them when they enter the kitchen.

"Lay him on the table please, my Lord" she says to Balthazar.

The vampire does as directed and lays Sam on the large wooden table.

"The alpha says your arm is broken Sam…does it hurt anywhere else ?" asks Ms Ellen.

"No" replies the boy through clenched teeth.

"Let me see then" says Ms Ellen.

Sam had been cradling his right arm to his chest but he moves it slowly to give her access.

Ms Ellen takes it gently and begins to feel up along the arm from the wrist.

"How is he ?" asks Lord Castiel as he enters the kitchen.

"Nothing fatal but his right arm is broken and will need to be set" replies Lucien.

Castiel nods and moves closer to Balthazar.

"Ms Ellen knows what she's doing Bal, he'll be ok" he says as he places a hand on his brothers shoulder.

The vampire just nods, his eyes never leaving Sam.

When the boy cries out as Ms Ellen finds the break, Lord Castiel has to restrain his snarling brother.

"Balthazar….no. Ms Ellen is being as gentle as she can" he says quickly.

"She's hurting Sammy" snapped Lord Balthazar.

The housekeeper cringes slightly but trusts her lord to keep hold of his brother while she works.

"I do not mean for it to hurt, my Lord but I must know what damage has been done before setting the arm or it will heal wrong and he will not be able to use it again" says Ms Ellen.

It would not matter what was said to him at this point, he barely hears her, his focus solely on his injured lover.

"Cas…maybe you should take Bal out, get him a drink while we do this" suggests Dean.

"Yes my love, good idea" nods Lord Castiel "Lucien if you would?".

The alpha takes Lord Balthazar's other arm and they all but drag him from the room as he protests and struggles.

When they are gone Ms Ellen turns to Dean and says "Thank you, my Lord. I can work better now…will you hold him down I have to readjust the break and it will hurt".

Dean nods and holds his brother flat to the table.

Ms Ellen puts a leather strap in Sam's mouth, ordering him to bite down on it…he does.

Ms Ellen works quickly…she resets the break, ignoring the boys semi muffled scream and splinting the arm. When she is done she helps Lord Dean sit him up and goes to fill a cup of her special brew for him as he leans against Dean sobbing.

Dean strokes his back and coo's to him "It's ok Sammy…all done now. It's over".

"Sam, drinks this…it will help you sleep and dull the pain" says Ms Ellen as she hands him the cup.

Lord Dean takes it, puts it to his brothers lips and makes him drink all of it.

"Shall I get his Lord ?" asks Ms Ellen.

"Yes Ellen, thank you…for everything" replies Dean as he holds Sam.

She nods and leaves the room quickly.

Moments later Balthazar is at Sam's side again and Dean hands him over gently.

"Oh Sammy, I'm here my sweet boy" says the vampire as he cradles him.

"Ellen gave him something for the pain, it will make him sleep too so you should take him up to your room Bal" says Lord Dean.

"Yes…good idea Dean, thank her for me" replies Balthazar as he gently picks Sam up and carries him up to their room.

Lord Dean sighs.

Then familiar, comforting arms are around him, pulling him close. He relaxes into his sire's embrace.

"He will be fine, love. Ellen is an amazing healer as was her mother and grand mother" assures Lord Castiel.

"Yeah I know Cas, I trust her. It's Balthazar that worries me…he was ready to attack her, he was that worried about Sam" replies Dean.

"Yes I know…why is Sam still human, love ? I know Bal has offered to turn him but your brother hesitates" said Castiel.

"I think that's what he wanted to talk to me about before Destiel shied. He thinks Bal is reacting to loosing Ruby and offered because of that…not because he loves Sam" replied Dean.

"That isn't why Balthazar wants to turn him…he loves your brother deeply. I see it in the way he looks at Sam" says Castiel.

"What can I say…Sam's an idiot some times" replies Dean with a sigh.

Lord Castiel decides to have a talk with Sam, to convince him of his brothers feelings before they leave his household.

*** Sorry this update is so late…I blame Christmas. And yes Lord Dean named his horse Destiel…any objections ? I thought not !***


	45. Chapter 45

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty Five.

Jo wanted to go with them but Lucien would not allow it, he did not know the wolf they were tracking down and did not want her in danger. She had all but begged him to take her with them, she hated the idea of being without him.

"I will be back before you know it dear girl…we are fast and it won't take us long to find him" said the alpha as he held her close.

"I know but I'll miss you" replied Jo.

"I will miss you too Jo and that will make me get this done quicker than if we'd been paid for it" grins Lucien.

She smiles at that and leans up for a kiss.

The alpha kisses her deeply, hugs her tightly then lets go and turns to his pack.

"Lets run" grins Lucien before shifting and taking off at full speed.

The pack follow him, Kale soon moves up to run beside his alpha as usual.

'I really am going to have to get to know Kale better…well all of them really but if I have to share Lucien with him we should at least be friends' thinks Jo as she watches them leave. With a sigh she turns and wanders back into the castle.

"I love him Castiel…I show him how much all the time yet he hesitates" sighed Lord Balthazar.

"As Dean said to me yesterday, Bal…Sam can be an idiot sometimes. He doubts himself more than he doubts you…he will come round" replied Lord Castiel.

"Not good enough Cas…he could of died, hit his head or had internal bleeding and I would have lost him. Part of me wants to just turn him wether he's ready or not, so that I don't loose him but I know he'd hate me for it" sighed Lord Balthazar.

"If Dean can't convince him then I will speak to him Bal…help him see how much he means to you" replied Lord Castiel as they walked.

"Thank you brother…how are things with Dean anyway?" said Lord Balthazar.

Lord Castiel grins "He is truly amazing Bal, so much more powerful than I'd dare hoped and he perfected the art of drinking without causing pain his first try. If I'm busy and a problem arises he does not hesitate to step in and fix it…he even knows the names of all our staff and our harem".

"Really ? Sounds like he's taken to being one of us quite well then" replied Balthazar.

"Oh yes, very well. I was wondering Bal…will you bond with Sam?" asked Castiel.

"If he'll have me…I love him Cas, can't stand the thought of ever being without him now" replied Lord Balthazar.

"Have you asked him to bond?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Not yet…" replied his brother quietly.

"Why not Bal?" says Lord Castiel.

"I do not have the friends you have Cas…we'd need a strong vampire or a werewolf to over see the rite" replied Lord Balthazar.

Castiel chuckles then and gets a curious look from his brother.

"You may not know him as well as I Bal but Lucien classes both you and Gabriel as his friends, just ask him…he will help you" said Castiel with a smile.

Lord Balthazar grins then and nods "When they return I will do just that. Do you mind if Sam and I stay til then?".

"I would have it no other way Bal…besides, Mary loves being able to fuss over Sam again" grinned Castiel.

They laugh together at that and continue walking.

"So why are you putting it off Sammy?" asked Dean as he sat beside his brother on the bed.

Sam sighed "I'm not sure Dean…that's the problem. It's why I wanted to talk to you".

Lord Dean shakes his head but says "Do you love him?".

"Yes, of course I do Dean…more than I've ever loved anyone" replied Sam.

"You know he loves you back don't you ?" said the vampire.

Sam nods.

Lord Dean frowns at his brother.

"Some small part of you doubts that though doesn't it?" states Dean.

Sam's eyes go wide and he shakes his head "Maybe a little".

The vampire sighs.

"How long did it take Castiel to ask you to bond with him after he'd asked you to turn Dean?" asked Sam.

Lord Dean bites his bottom lip knowing his answer would hurt Sam.

"Two days" he mumbled.

"See, Castiel loves you more than Bal loves me…he hasn't even asked me" replies Sam tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sammy don't get upset…he loves you I know he does. There must be a reason he hasn't asked, maybe he thinks you'll say no…ever thought of that ?" says Dean.

Sam just shakes his head.

Dean sighs not knowing what else to say to his brother. He is saved by a knock at the door and Castiel entering the room.

"Ah there you are my love, so how is our little brother feeling today" says Lord Castiel.

Dean grins at his sire "Still hurting but that brew of Ellen's helps" says Dean as gets up and moves into Castiel's arms.

"Yes it would…potent stuff I am told. I would like a word with Sam…alone, if you don't mind my gorgeous vampire" replied Lord Castiel.

"Of course love, I need to speak to Balthazar anyway…" says Dean.

"No Dean…don't say anything to Bal…" said Sam.

"Relax Sammy, I can be subtle you know" replied Dean.

"No you can't" pouted Sam.

Lord Dean just grinned at him, turned, kissed his sire deeply then left the room to find Balthazar.

Lord Castiel sits on the bed and smiles at Sam "Balthazar loves you deeply Sam…you do know that don't you ?" he says.

Sam just nods.

"Then why have you not turned?" asked Castiel gently.

Sam blushes, not really comfortable telling Lord Castiel why.

"Do you doubt his love for you at all Sam…even a little? Well don't…I know him very well and he wants you by his side forever. Needs you with him for all time" assures Lord Castiel.

"He loved Ruby but never turned her…" trailed off Sam.

"Ah…I see. Yes Bal loved her Sam but not enough to stay with her that long. He once told me that he would only turn and bond with the human he would spend eternity with. He has never asked anyone else to turn Sam, does that not tell you something?" countered Castiel.

"But he hasn't asked…." Sam swallows hard not able to finish the sentence.

Lord Castiel sighs, seeing the problem now and he says softly "He will…he just wanted to make damn sure he could do so safely. Dean told you that Lucien over saw our bonding didn't he?".

Sam nods, blushing a little.

"Bal doesn't know any other werewolves and he was not sure if could ask Lucien to do the same for the two of you…I assured him that the alpha considers him a good friend and would be happy to help" says Lord Castiel.

Surprise is written all over Sam's face then and he has no idea what to say to that.

"So you see Sam…he was thinking of your safety the whole time, he loves you that much he would not risk bonding without help" says the vampire.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yes Sam…really. So when Lucien gets back you had better turn or I may have to break your other arm for upsetting my beloved brother" grins Castiel.

Sam chuckles knowing the vampire is teasing him.

"Done…this hurts too damn much for me want to risk that" he replies with a grin of his own.

Lord Castiel laughs then.

"Good…now I better go save Bal from Dean's wrath huh" said the vampire as he stood.

"Yeah…he's probably yelling at Bal as we speak" grinned Sam.

"Rest and let Ellen know if you need more of her brew" says Castiel before leaving.

Sam nods and lays back against the pillows careful of his arm, a grin on his face.

'I hope Lucien doesn't take too long' he thinks as he closes his eyes.

***All reviews welcome ! Damn this a long one huh ? It's even got it's own spin off about the pack if you are interested in reading that too (only one chapter so far) you can find it exclusive to Face book under the same name I use here. Oh and stop pouting…the next chapter is full of hot Castiel/ Dean action, I promise !* **


	46. Chapter 46

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty Six.

Dean however was not yelling at Balthazar, they sat talking quietly. Lord Castiel stood in the doorway admiring his lover, a smile on his face as he watched Dean explain why Sam was hesitating. At first his brother looked stricken, the idea that his Sammy doubted him cut deep. That look faded however and was replaced by one of determination.

"Don't get me wrong Balthazar…you know I love Sam but he tends to over think things and his mind almost always go to the negative. Just talk to him more…you have to ask what's going on in that head of his or he won't tell you" said Dean.

"Thank you Dean…I must admit we don't really spend all that much time talking…" trailed off Lord Balthazar.

Lord Dean chuckles "Spare me the details" he grins.

This earns a smile from the older vampire as he says "Oh…like you and Cas spend any time talking" he joked.

"You be surprised brother" says Lord Castiel as he moved to join them.

Dean looks at his sire and grins.

"I do agree with Dean though you need to talk to him more…you both do" said Lord Castiel as he sat down next to his lover.

"If their any thing like us love, they'll talk more after their bonded" said Dean.

"Only if Sam's as strong as you are my love" replied Castiel.

"So you have the entire conversation via bond thing going on huh?" asked Lord Balthazar.

They nod as one.

Balthazar frowns then.

"What is it brother?" asked Lord Castiel.

"Fledglings like Dean are rare Castiel…the last one I know of that had any where near his strength and ability was Dain" replied Balthazar.

"Yes true…but Sam is of the same bloodline as Dean and that must account for something" said Castiel.

Lord Balthazar nods thoughtfully.

"You love Sam as much as Cas loves me…yes?" asked Lord Dean.

"Yes of course" replied Balthazar.

"I think that helps…I really wanted to prove myself worthy of his love, even before I turned and I know Sammy, he'll be thinking the same way Bal. Us Winchesters are wilful lot and when we put our minds to something there's no stopping us" grinned Dean.

Lord Balthazar nods "Yes I have noticed that".

"He's resting now but I'm sure he would more than welcome your company Bal" said Lord Castiel.

The vampire nods and rises, he walks to the door, turns and says "Thank you both…we owe you much".

"You owe us nothing…we love you both and want to see the two of you as happy as we are" replied Dean.

His sire simply nods his agreement.

When Lord Balthazar had gone Dean turns to Castiel and says "They really do need to talk more".

"Yes they do my love…do we talk enough?" replied Lord Castiel.

Lord Dean grins at his lover "We talk too much Cas".

"Oh…then we really should fuck more" Castiel grinned back.

"Yes we should and we should start right now" replied Dean as he caressed the older vampires face before leaning in and claiming his lips.

The kiss was deep and heated.

Being some what telekinetic has it's advantages and Lord Castiel didn't even have to get up to lock the door. He would not stand for anyone seeing his love naked, had only made the exception for Lucien for safety's sake. Door firmly locked he began stripping his gorgeous vampire. Taking in every detail of Dean's body as he did…the way his muscles flexed as he moved to help the process. The way his lips parted ever so slightly as Cas brushed finger tips over his hips as he removed the leather pants. Lord Castiel knows he will never tire of the sight of his lover aroused and wanting him. He smiles and bends to lap at the pre cum already beading at the head of his lovers hard cock.

"Oh Cas…that tongue of yours" moans Dean.

"Your's is just as wicked, my love" grins Castiel.

Dean chuckles.

"Need you love" he husks as his sire stands up to remove his own clothes quickly.

"Then you shall have me" replies Cas.

Lord Dean moves onto his knee's, hands on the back of the couch they were sitting on and spreads his legs invitingly dragging a deep moan from his lover.

"So beautiful Dean" husks Castiel as he positions himself and enters his mate.

He stands behind Dean, hands on his hips as he thrusts deeply making Dean cry out for him.

"Cas…oh fuck" cries Dean as his head falls forward and he moans at how good this feels. This angle allows every thrust to hit that sweet spot inside him that makes waves of pleasure crash over him one after the other.

"Yes my love…feel every inch of me inside you' groans Cas.

"Harder…love please" moans Dean.

Castiel thrusts harder, faster and Dean's head snaps back as he all but screams "Cas".

Cas moans as he thrusts harder, gripping his lovers hips tightly.

"Yes…love fuck me hard…love the way you fuck me" pants Dean as he rocks back to meet every thrust.

"Oh Dean" moans Cas, pounding into his lover now, giving him exactly what he wants.

Panting and gasping Dean arches and grinds back against Cas.

"Oh fuck" gasps Castiel as he cum's hard.

A shudder runs through Dean as he feels Cas cum and he moans. Cas stills for a moment, panting then withdraws gently. Dean turns around and sits on the couch, grinning at his lover he purrs "Your turn love".

Eagerly Castiel straddles his lap, positions himself and slides down onto Dean's hard cock dragging a deep moan from the younger vampire.

"Yes love, ride me til I cum for you" moans Dean.

"Oh Dean…my gorgeous vampire, you feel so good" husks Cas as moves up and down.

"So do you love…so do you" moans Dean, his hands on Cas's hips as he bucks his hips up to meet Cas.

They fuck like this for hours…making each other cum then changing position for the next round, there's a lot to be said for vampiric stamina. Finally…hours later they lay sated in each others arms on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"I love you Cas" whispers Dean.

"As I love you Dean…with all my dark heart" replies Cas softly as he holds Dean close.

***All reviews welcome ! As it will, life has handed me a bucket of shit and said "Here deal with this". So updates won't be as regular as you are used to but please bare with me, I will try and get as much done as I can while packing and moving…I really must get the hell out of where I am, my house mate has become totally unbearable. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! First three chapters of this fic's spin off, Dogs of War are posted at face book under the same name I use here if that will tide you over ***


	47. Chapter 47

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty Seven.

Lucien had divided the pack, sending Rasputin, Blaze and Kirra west. Alexis and Sabre went east and he and Kale headed north. They could cover more ground this way, find Mary's wolf quicker. Three days out and Lucien found some one who knew him…knew where he could be found. He didn't waste time getting the rest of the pack, knew he and Kale could subdue one wolf and drag it back to the town they were to meet in on the seventh day out. The only thing that made him hesitate was how close to the Danath range they would be. He did not want to encounter the black mountain pack without the rest of his pack as back up. Vincent was one to hold a grudge and was still their alpha as far as Lucien knew.

"Is impressing Mary worth the risk, alpha?" asked Kale.

"I'm not trying to impress her Kale…I'm trying to change her opinion about us" replied Lucien.

Kale just nods.

'So you can replace me with her daughter' he thinks with a frown.

The alpha mounts his horse and heads further north, Kale following…lost in his own thoughts.

'At least Lucifer still loves me…won't replace me with some girl'.

Kale smiles at that thought…even Luc's human couldn't keep the vampire away from him for long. His smile got bigger as he thought about the two days, last week he'd spent in Lucifer's bed. His human was resting…so it had just been the two of them. Two days of heated sex and delicious pain…Luc knew him so well.

Yet Lucien knew him better…knew Kale was feeling unwanted, it's why he'd kept his wolf with him this trip instead of sending him with Lexi and Sabre. The alpha knew he'd have to find a balance between his alpha female and his second, he would not loose either…loved them both deeply. He was not happy that Kale had been spending more and more time with that damn vampire but couldn't blame him…Jo took up most of Lucien's time these days.

They set up camp for the night, hunted down some food and sat by the fire while it cooked. Kale sat staring into the flames, a small smile on his face, he was still thinking about his vampire. The alpha knows that look well, hates it and moves behind his wolf quickly. He takes hold of Kale's hair, pulls his head back and to the side, bites his shoulder hard as he growls "Mine".

"Yes…alpha" moans Kale.

Lucien lets him go abruptly and he whines.

"Then stop thinking about that damn vampire" snapped the alpha.

Kale cringes and looks down at his feet, knowing better than to try denying it.

"Sorry alpha" he mumbles.

Lucien sighs "Why…do you think of him when you are with me?".

Kale swallows hard, opens his mouth then closes it again.

"Be honest with me Kale" says the alpha when he see's the boy hesitate.

"Your replacing me…Luc never will" replies Kale quietly.

The alpha groans inwardly and feels a little ashamed of himself. He had not meant to neglect his lover…had not meant to hurt him.

"Oh, Kale…no one can replace you. You're my second…my wolf, my love" husks Lucien as he wraps his arms around the boy.

"You have an alpha female now" was all Kale could manage as tears formed.

"Yes I will but she will not come between us Kale…I love you too much to let that happen. I'm sorry if you've felt neglected lately…what can I do to make it right ?" said Lucien.

Kale hesitates again, all he really wants is his alpha to forget the girl and be his again but he knows that will not happen.

Kale sighs.

"Love please…name it and it's your's" says the alpha.

"Promise me you'll always love me…more than you love her" whispers Kale.

The alpha feels pain then, a deep emotional pain he'd never felt as he realised just how much he'd hurt his wolf.

"Oh Kale…I will never love anyone the way I love you. I promise I will never love anyone more" replied Lucien.

Kale relaxes in his arms then and leans back against him.

"I love you Lucien…always will" he sighed.

The alpha holds him tightly and Kale feels better.

"Forgive me?" asks Lucien softly.

Kale grins then says "Fuck me and I might".

The alpha chuckles "Cheeky wolf" then nuzzles Kale's throat making him moan.

Sex between them had never been what you'd call tender…two male wolves are far too aggressive for that but tonight Lucien wanted to show Kale how much he was loved, how much his alpha needed him.

"No…I'm not going to fuck you Kale. Tonight I'm going to make love to you" whispered Lucien in the boys ear.

Kale moans deeply a shudder of desire running through him as he does.

"Alpha?" was all he could think to say.

"I need to show you what you mean to me…so you never doubt your place in my heart again. So I do not hurt you like this ever again, my love" replied Lucien.

"I know you love me…you don't have too do this to show me that" said Kale.

"Has Lucifer ever made love to you or do you just fuck?" asked the alpha.

"We fuck" replied Kale.

Lucien smiles then and turns Kale so he can kiss him tenderly.

No one had mentioned that Quinn had joined the black mountain pack…well been forced to join them actually. They had also neglected to mention that he was one of Vincent's favourite playthings. Not that Lucien would of cared if they had, he had promised Mary he'd find the wolf and bring him to answer to her. The alpha always kept his promises not matter what. So when the two wolves confronted him, Quinn assumed Vincent had sent them to bring him back. Which is why he barely put up a fight when they said he was coming with them wether he wanted to or not. It wasn't until he realised that they were heading south that he asked "Where are you taking me?".

"To answer for your despicable behaviour boy" snapped the alpha.

"Answer to who?" asked a bruised and bloody Quinn.

"The woman you lied to and used…then left her heart broken and sullied" growled Lucien.

Quinn's eyes went very wide as he whispered "Mary".

"I'll be damned…he actually remembers her name" snorted Kale.

"That will be of little comfort to her" replied Lucien.

Quinn sat in stunned silence as he thought about that time in his life…he had loved her, had meant what he had said but he was young and boastful. Had lied to make himself look more than he was to impress her…he'd told her he was an alpha, that she would be his mate and run the pack with him. He had no pack…was in fact a lone wolf with high plans. So when it came time to make her his he had run scared…run rather than be caught in the lies he'd spun. Quinn groaned as he remembered these things.

"Please don't make me do this" he pleaded.

The alpha laughed at him.

"Even now he has no honour…pitiful dog" growled Lucien.

"I just want to spare her the truth…I lied, yes but I left to spare her the truth" whimpered Quinn.

"Grow a set will you…she deserves answers and you will give them to her" growled Kale "Or my alpha will kill you".

For the first time since he'd met Vincent, Quinn actually wished he was here…he'd rather be Vincent's plaything than face the woman he'd betrayed so long ago. He'd rather endure the alpha's attention than look into her eyes and see the hate that would surely be there. Quinn still loved her…had never stopped and he feared seeing her again. Knowing he had killed any love she felt for him when he'd run.

***All reviews welcome ! No…I haven't cheated you out of the sex scene between Lucien and Kale, you'll get it but as a flash back in the next chapter. Trust me…it'll be so much better this way, you'll see. To Oracle Thunder…the answer to your was Dean totally human to start with is yes he was. Dean is John Winchester's son. There was five years between her being with Quinn and meeting John.* **


	48. Chapter 48

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty Eight.

The rest of the pack where waiting for them when they arrived in Birch. Alexis took one look at Quinn and licked her lips "Oh pretty" she grinned.

He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't even hear her.

"Alexis…he is not to play with" snapped Lucien.

She pouts at him until he smiles and shakes his head at her.

"He's not as pretty as Sabre" chides Kirra getting a grin from the youngest wolf.

"So you found him then" stated Rasputin.

"Was there ever a doubt that I would ?" replied Lucien playfully.

"No alpha…never any doubt" grinned Ras.

Lucien chuckles and orders Blaze and Ras to take him to their room.

"Give him food and water…make sure he's secure and watch him til we come back" says Lucien as they take him away.

"Yes alpha" replies Blaze with a dip of his head.

"Where are you going alpha?" asked Kirra.

"To get drunk, my girl…care to join us?" replies the alpha.

Kirra nods rapidly and grins.

Lucien wraps an arm around Kale as he says "Come on Love, we've earned a good drink".

Kale nods and grins at his lover as they head to the nearest tavern…Kirra, Sabre and Alexis following them.

Kale hasn't stopped grinning since the night Lucien made love to him and Alexis soon notices, she smiles as she wonders what put the grin on his face. It's all Kale can think about…he hasn't even thought of Lucifer since that night. As they walk he snuggles into his alpha's embrace and replays the memory in his head.

_Lucien kisses him tenderly, deeply and he moans into it. Caressing his alpha's tongue with his own as they kiss. Lucien draws him into his arms and moves them to lay on the blanket by the fire. The alpha kisses and caresses him as he slowly strips him, running finger tips over areas he knows are sensitive just to watch Kale writhe. _

"_Such a beautiful wolf" purrs Lucien._

_He leans in to nip gently along Kale's side as he makes his way to his lovers hard cock. Lucien rarely does this, it is considered a submissive gesture but tonight he does not care, he wants Kale to know how he feels about him. As the alpha takes Kale's cock into his mouth the boy moans deeply "Lucien….oh alpha". His breath catches and he writhes as Lucien sucks half of him into his mouth and strokes with his tongue. Kale's hands stroke his lovers shoulders as Lucien sucks and laps at his hard cock. The alpha sucks and bobs his head until all Kale can do is writhe, panting and moaning Lucien's name over and over. _

"_Alpha please" whines Kale._

_Lucien smiles softly and positions himself between Kale's wantonly spread legs, using saliva as lube the alpha slowly enters his lover. _

_Kale arches and moans as he is filled, digging fingers into the ground beneath him at the sensation. Slow, gentle thrusts soon have the boy writhing even more as his alpha makes love to him. Lucien leans in over him to kiss him tenderly as he thrusts gently into his wolf. _

"_Oh Lucien" moans Kale when his alpha breaks the kiss to nuzzle at his throat._

"_I love you Lucien" moans Kale._

"_I love you too Kale" husks Lucien before gently nibbling his ear._

They enter the tavern and Kale is snapped out of his thoughts by the noise . Lucien picks a table and takes Kale to sit knowing Alexis will take care of getting the drinks. Five minutes later the other three wolves come to the table jugs of mead and mugs in hand.

"So we take him back too Lord Castiel's then" states Alexis once every one is settled.

"That's the plan" grins Lucien.

Alexis nods and sips her drink.

"Anything interesting I should know about ?" asks Lucien.

Alexis thinks a few moments before saying "No alpha, not that we found".

Lucien nods and swigs from his own mug.

Kale is sitting as close to his alpha as he can get, so close that every breath is filled with Lucien's scent and the boy drifts back into memory.

_Lucien's thrusts are slow, gentle… tender even and Kale can't help but writhe especially when the alpha changes angle slightly and his cock drags over Kale's sweet spot. He almost howls then… but Lucien's mouth is on his and he kisses back hungrily. Kale locks his ankles at the small of Lucien's back and bucks up gently to meet his alpha's thrusts, getting Lucien as deep as he can. _

"_My alpha, my love… my Lucien" husks Kale as they make love. _

"_My love, my wolf… my Kale" replies Lucien softly. _

"Kale ?" says Sabre.

"Huh ?" replies Kale as he is dragged out of memory once again.

"Are you ok ?" asks Sabre.

"Yeah I'm great… why ?" replies Kale.

"You look dazed and your not listening" says Sabre.

"Oh… what did I miss ?" asks Kale.

Lucien grins knowing exactly why his second is so distracted. Sabre shakes his head "Nothing important".

Kale frowns at the younger wolf who just shakes his head again.

"We will be home by tomorrow evening if we leave at dawn" said Lucien.

Alexis nods and asks "Any idea what they plan on doing with him once he's faced Mary ?".

The alpha shakes his head "No… but knowing Castiel he'll scare the hell out of him and send him packing once Mary is done with him. Hell the little lord may want to kick his ass first for all I know".

Alexis raises an eyebrow at the nick name and chuckles.

Kirra frowns not getting who Lucien is talking about "Who's the little lord ?" she asks.

The alpha chuckles and replies "Lord Dean".

"Oh…" was all she could think to say.

The wolves drink for awhile then make their way back to the room they had rented for the night.

"He was gone when they got their alpha" says Rhys, not daring to look up.

"What the fuck do you mean gone ?" snarls Vincent.

"He was taken… one of villages saw two men dragging him too horses , bound and bloodied" replied Rhys.

The alpha snorts "Not men… men can not overpower us. It was other wolves and no wolf around here would dare touch what is mine… did they get a description ?".

Rhys takes a deep breath, really not looking forward to telling his alpha this.

"Both had long dark hair, one taller than the other, the shorter of the two wore a full length leather coat and a medallion" replied the second, swallowing hard and waiting for his alpha to explode in a rage.

"Fucking Lucien… I will kill that bastard this time ! How dare he take what is mine" yelled Vincent as he stalked towards his second.

To his credit Rhys did not flinch, simply stood waiting and barely moved when his alpha lashed out and hit him.

"Get six of the nastiest wolves I own and get ready to ride boy… you have an hour" snapped Vincent.

"Yes alpha, I will have them ready in less than that" replies Rhys.

"Then go boy… get it done" snarled the alpha.

Rhys bows, turns on his heel and heads out of the cabin to round up six wolves and the horses.

Vincent paces the cabin thinking 'Fucking Lucien… what is that bitch up too ? It doesn't matter when I get my hands on him he'll be dead'.

***So very sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I won't bore you with why's, I will simply thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and keep the updates more regular but can not promise them at the rate my readers are used too but they will come so please bare with me and again thank you for your patience ! ***


	49. Chapter 49

Dark Heart.

Chapter Forty Nine.

While Sam healed and the pack were off hunting down Quinn, Lord Castiel had a surprise visitor… his brother Lord Azriel. He and his fledgling had been travelling and had missed all the events of the last few months. When Lord Azriel had heard whispers of what had happened upon his return, he decided to go to see his brother to hear the truth of what had gone on in his absence.

Castiel and Azriel had always been close, closer even than Gabriel and Balthazar were to Castiel. So when Lord Castiel heard the very familiar voice of his brother call out "Now that's a pretty fledgling" as he and Lord Dean walked from the stable to the castle, he turned around quickly a huge grin on his face as he replied "Prettier than yours".

Lord Azriel chuckled as he moved to hug his little brother.

"Az when did you get back ?" asked Castiel as they embraced.

"Only yesterday Cassy and already I hear some very interesting things" grinned Lord Azriel.

Castiel puts on a fake pout "So you came for gossip… not to see me".

Azriel feigns a frown "Gossip is far more interesting than you".

Before either vampire can start laughing as they usually would both hear a low growl and turn to the source. Lord Dean stands glaring at Lord Azriel, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Dean, My Love… Az is joking. We tease each other all the time" says Castiel quickly as he moves to wrap his arms around his mate.

"He'll get used to it Castiel" says a fourth vampire as he puts an arm around Lord Azriel with a grin.

Castiel turns his head and smiles "Hello Dain, how are you little brother ?".

"Glad to be home… Az may like to roam but it's not my thing big brother" replied Lord Dain with a grin.

"When did you loose your manners Cassy ?" asks Azriel with a grin of his own.

"Brothers this is Dean… My mate, the love of my life. Dean meet Azriel and Dain" replies Castiel.

"So this is the ex human all the fuss is over ?" asked Lord Azriel playfully.

'They say you have talent little one' thinks Dain directly at Dean.

'Do they ?' Dean thinks back.

Lord Dain grins and gives a nod "Your fledgling is strong brother".

Lord Castiel grins "Dean is many things Dain".

"Yes we can see that" grins Lord Azriel as he looks Dean up and down.

Dean frowns but before he can say anything Lord Dain is smacking Lord Azriel in the back of the head with a low growl of "Stop that before you offend our brothers Az".

"Thank you Dain" says Lord Castiel with a frown at Azriel.

"Well now Cassy… you do have it bad, don't you ?" grins Az.

"Like you don't ?" replies Castiel.

"True… I apologise brother" said Azriel with a dip of his head.

Dean is still frowning as Castiel says "Come, lets go inside and you can tell us all about your adventures".

Dain removes his arm from around Azriel as the older vampire moves to wrap an arm around Castiel, who has let go of Dean.

"Not til you've filled me in on all the gossip Cassy" grins Az as the elders start toward the castle.

'Forgive my sire Dean… he and yours have always been very close' thinks Dain when he see's the look on the others face.

'How close ?' thinks Dean with a slight growl.

Lord Dain chuckles 'Not THAT close… I wouldn't allow it' he thinks back.

Dean nods and starts to follow the older vampires inside, Dain falling into step beside him.

Lords Azriel and Dain spent most of the next week with Lords Castiel and Dean and the fledglings soon became good friends. If any other vampire had befriended his lover Lord Castiel would not have been very comfortable with it but he knew that Dain had eyes for Azriel only so it did not bother him at all when they went riding together or went into the village to drink or shop. He trusted Dain, knew the young vampire was completely besotted with his own mate and simply wished a friend his own age.

Dain even helped Dean break Destiel in.

"Trust me… put something that smells like wolves in the stable and after awhile she'll get used to the smell, even begin to associate it with safety" grinned Dain.

"Yeah ? How do you know so much about horses Dain ?" asked Dean as they walked to the stable.

"When I was human, my father owned the largest horse stud this side of the Danath range, I grew up with them" grinned Dain.

Lord Dean smiles at his new friend warmly "Great you can teach me then, we only had one horse and I never really had much to do with him… Sam helped our father with him more than I did".

"Be glad too, Castiel got you a beautiful horse Dean… she just needs a little work" replied Dain.

Besides horses Dain was also teaching Dean exactly what a vampire of his strength and talent could do. So it was Dain who first realised Dean had gotten Castiel's telekinetic abilities, only stronger.

"So have you tried moving things with a thought ?" asked Lord Dain.

"No… what makes you think I could ?" replied Dean.

"Castiel… has some telekinetic talent, sire's often pass their ability onto their fledglings, especially with a first turning" said Dain.

"I didn't know that… should I try it ?" replied Lord Dean.

"May as well" said Dain with a smile as they entered the stable "Try moving that barrel" he added as he pointed to the water barrel.

Dean looked at the barrel, took a deep breath and concentrated his thoughts on lifting it… within moments it rose off the floor.

"Now move it closer to Destiel's stall" said Dain softly not wanting break his friends concentration.

Dean willed the barrel to move and it slowly floated over to where he wanted it and with a thought he set it back on the floor.

Lord Dean turns to Lord Dain with a grin.

"Well done… I thought you'd be strong enough to do it" grinned Dain.

"That's just awesome… can't wait to show Sammy that" replied Dean happily.

"He's turning too isn't he ?" asked Dain.

"Yeah once he's healed and Lucien's back to over see the bonding safely" replied Dean.

Dain nodded and chuckled "Lucien should start charging for it".

Dean laughed and smiled at his friend "So what gifts did you get from Azriel ?" he asked.

"Oh Az is an amazing telepath and he can move faster than most of his brothers. He's an exceptional fighter too so I got all of that" grins Dain as he places the blanket covered in wolf scent near Destiel's stall.

"You'll have to teach me some moves then" said Dean.

"Sure, I'll make a fighter out of you yet little brother" grinned Dain.

Lord Dean rolls his eyes and says "Bite me Dain" with a grin of his own.

"Uh fuck no… Castiel would have my head" grinned Dain.

The two vampires laugh together and start grooming Dean's horse.

***All reviews welcome. There will be a few vampire only chapters before we get back to the wolves so bare with me… Az and Dain have a large part to play in the oncoming events and needed to be introduced here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as a visual reference Lord Azriel is played by Dani Filth (lead singer of Cradle of Filth) and Lord Dain is played by Aidan Turner (Mitchell from the UK version of Being Human). ***


	50. Chapter 50

Dark Heart.

Chapter Fifty.

"Oh yes… there… yes" moaned Sam as Lord Balthazar thrust into him gently while nibbling his earlobe.

"Oh Sammy" moans Bal.

"Harder" husks Sam.

"No My Sweet… I won't risk hurting your arm" whispers the vampire as he makes love to his human… something he has never done. Balthazar is one to fuck… had never made love but found himself wanting too with Sam and not just because the boy was injured. Because he was deeply in love with him and this felt so good. The slow tender caresses… the long gentle kisses all felt so very good. Watching the pleasure wash over his human as he found Sam's sweet spot again and again.

"Oh Bal" moans Sam.

"My Sweet Sammy… I love you" husks the vampire as he thrusts gently.

"I love you too Bal" husks Sam.

Lord Balthazar spends the next hour, slowly tenderly making love to the human he planned to turn and bond with. The human he would spend forever with.

Pale flesh, long jet black hair splayed across a muscled back… spread and tied upon blood red sheets, this is the sight that Dain looks down on as he fucks his lover.

"Dain, love yes" moans Azriel.

"We have to find out where Castiel gets this colour… you look so good on them" husks Dain as he thrusts hard making his sire writhe more.

Azriel's wrists are tied to the top bed posts as his ankles are tied to the bottom posts. Spreading him perfectly… Dain licks his lips as he grips Azriel's hips and raises him a little then thrusts faster.

The vampire lord writhes and cries his lovers name over and over.

Not that they are the only couple's in the castle having morning sex… Lord's Castiel and Dean are busy too. Dean lay stretched out on his back in their bed, Castiel kneeling between his wantonly spread legs. Teasing his way into Dean, driving the fledging mad with lust.

"Cas please" whined Dean.

Lord Castiel chuckles and asks "Please what, My Gorgeous Vampire ?" as if he didn't know.

"Fuck me Cas… stop teasing me and fuck me" growls Lord Dean.

"How can I deny you when you want me so badly" husks Cas as he thrusts into his lover until fully sheathed and starts to fuck him as he asked.

Dean writhes and moans "Cas oh Cas… yes".

Castiel thrusts into Dean deep and hard as he leans down to kiss along Dean's neck.

The young vampire wraps his arms around his lovers neck and rocks to meet his thrusts, moaning deeply as he does.

"You feel so good Cas… so good" husks Dean.

"As do you, Dean" gasps Castiel as he thrusts faster "Always so good".

It is mid morning by the time any of the vampires finally get out of bed… a few hours later Dean and Dain sit in the drawing room talking horses.

"I really think it's the saddle… neither of us are comfortable with it" says Dean.

Dain looks thoughtful for a moment "You may be right… I should take you to see Jack… he makes the best saddles I know of and if he doesn't have one I know he'll be more than happy to take a commission".

"Sounds good… where is he ?" Dean replies.

"Ashbrooke… he sells from the market there" says Dain.

"All that way for a saddle ? Ashbrooke's at least a day's ride Dain" complains Dean.

"Yes but Jack will need to measure Destiel and you for a perfect fit if he has to make you one… and trust me Dean it's worth it. I had him make our saddles… how else could we go exploring the way Az like's without an entourage but ride…" Dain smiles.

Dean sighs "Yeah ok…".

"Three days without Castiel won't kill you" said Dain with a grin.

"It might" pouted Dean.

Dain can't help but chuckle at his friend and shake his head. Dean just grins at him.

Castiel was not happy with the idea… he trusted Dain but hated the idea of being away from Dean for that long.

"Then come with us Cas…all four of us can make a thing of it" said Dean.

"I can not My Love… Lucian is due back any day now and I must be here for that" replied Cas.

Dean sighs "I know… we could go when they are back".

"No… you need a comfortable saddle, go with Dain… have fun and tell me all about it when you get back" replies Castiel.

Dean hugs Castiel tightly, "I'll miss you Cas… three days at most… any more and I'd go mad".

"As would I Dean" Castiel half whispers as he holds his fledgling tightly.

They cuddled and talked quietly for an hour before Dean went and told Dain they were going on their own. Preparations were made and they left at dawn the next day.

Lord's Dean and Dain arrived in Ashbrooke late in the afternoon and found a room for the night. Dain is familiar with the town and takes Dean to a nice little tavern for dinner and drinks before they go to bed. They lay in their beds talking awhile before Dain drifts off to sleep leaving Dean to toss and turn… sleepless without Cas. He does get a few hours sleep but it is light and he wakes easily when Dain stirs and gets up. They bathe, dress and go get some breakfast before Dain shows Dean around… ending the tour at the market.

"Still selling this shabby stuff I see ?" grins Dain.

Jack turns "Only to fools who know no better… like you" grins Jack.

Both laugh and share a hug before Dain turns to Dean. "Jack old friend… this is Lord Dean and he needs a good saddle… what do you have ?" says Dain.

Jack bows "An honour Lord Dean… a may have something suitable… if not I am more than happy to make you one".

"Nice to meet you Jack, I bought my horse in case you need to measure her" replies Lord Dean.

"Well come in and let me show you what I have already made" said Jack as he gestured to the door.

Dain walked in followed by Dean and Jack… Jack shows them a few saddles and they try two of them on Destiel but neither fit right.

"A custom job it is then" smiled Jack.

Lord's Dean and Dain nod.

"Better fit that way" comments Dain.

"True… and both rider and horse will be comfortable" added Jack.

Dean nods "All right then… measure us and if you could manage red leather… that would be great".

"Any particular shade ?" asked Jack.

"Something that stands out against her black but not too bright" replies Dean.

Jack thinks a moment then rummages on a table and shows Lord Dean a sample "How is this ?".

Dean smiles "Perfect… that colour please".

"As you wish my Lord… I will need you sitting on her bareback to measure stirrup length then you can shop a bit while I measure her if you like" said Jack.

Dain nods and Dean smiles more as they walk outside to Destiel.

Stirrup length taken, the Lords wander off to look at the other wares the market has. Half an hour later Dain is looking at some fabric and Dean is deciding between pearl or emerald necklace for his mother, having gotten Jo a sliver and jade bracelet. When Dean's beauty catches the eye of Vashti, Queen of the Fay. She stands a few stalls over watching the young vampire… lust in her eyes. Her ever present and faithful lover, Axis at her side.

"Does he please you… my Queen ?" asks Axis.

Vashti smiles "Oh yes… I think he could".

A dark look flits through Axis's eyes… a look of hate and jealousy.

"I want him… follow them, find out who he is and report" Queen Vasti commands.

"Your will be done, My Queen" fawns Axis as he bows and slips away from her side to tail the two young vampires.

A snap of her fingers and the triplets appear from nowhere and surround her… she smiles and walks off to the next stall.

Axis keeps a close eye on the young Lords as they shop… pick up Dean's horse and go back to their room.

Axis takes a deep breath and touches the pendant he wears… it glows red and he speaks softly "They are not from here and leave at dawn to return home, My Queen".

"That will not do Axis… I want that boy… do as you must to the other but bring me the pretty one before dawn" commanded Queen Vashti.

"Your will be done, My Queen" replies Axis.

He lets go of the crystal and waits for the vampires to eat and return to their room.

Again Dean has trouble sleeping so when Axis approaches his bed he wakes and mumbles "What's up Dain ?".

Lord Dean coughs and waves his hand in front of his face as a powder is blown into it… his head spins and the last thing he see's before passing out is Dain attacking the man standing over him… then it all goes black.

*So sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter done… my life went to hell but here it is, your next chapter. No I won't leave you hanging for months waiting for the next bit… it is being written as read this chapter… hope you enjoy and again thank you all for your patience ! Also I have cast Hayden Panettiere as Queen Vashti and Zachary Quinto as Axis… pic's of both on my face book page*


	51. Chapter 51

Dark Heart

Chapter Fifty One.

Even a fighter like Dain barely had a chance against Axis and his magic… but fight he did, till he was bloody and bruised and knocked out cold. Axis huffs and walks over to the pretty vampire, hefts his unconscious body over his shoulder and leaves the room, taking Dean to his Queen.

Castiel wakes with a scream of "Dean !".

Moments later Azriel is in his room… "Cas… something's wrong… Dain's hurting and I can't reach him…" his voice high with panic.

Lord Castiel was already up and pulling clothes on "Yes Az I know… I felt such fear from Dean… we ride as soon as the horses are saddled" replied Castiel as he rang for Miss Ellen.

Miss Ellen had heard her masters scream and was already running to his room when he rang, she ran through the open door panting "My Lord ?".

"Ellen have mine and Azriel's horses saddled immediately… something has happened to Dean and Dain we ride at once" barked Lord Castiel as he pulled his boots on "Az go tell Bal and meet me at the stable… I have to tell John".

"Of course Cas" replied Az as he turned to go get dressed then go tell Balthazar.

Ellen fled to the staff quarters to rouse the stable boys and get the horses ready for her master.

Lord Castiel finished dressing quickly and ran to John and Mary's room, he did not bother to knock simply walked in… to the bed, woke John quietly and whispered to him then used his vampire speed to reach the stables just after Azriel had. They mounted their horses and took off for Ashbrooke at top speed. Both vampires deeply worried for their fledglings and angry as hell.

Azriel had done much the same with their brother but he cautioned him not to wake and tell Sam till after John had left to meet up with the pack and hasten their return.

Balthazar did not like the sound of that… if The Dogs of War were needed then it was bad indeed.

John woke Mary after Lord Castiel left and told her as much as he knew then got up and got dressed "I will meet up with Lucian and his pack… Lord Castiel wants them home faster… don't worry Mare… Castiel loves our boy… he'll find Dean" said John as he got ready to leave.

"Yes John… I know, there will be no help for any one who has hurt him… Lord Castiel will tear them apart" replied Mary shakily "Just hurry back".

"I will… we will, Lucian may even send some of them to Ashbrooke from where ever I find them" assured John.

Mary nods knowing it is very likely the alpha will go himself and send the rest home.

"John… be safe" she half whispers.

He kisses her forehead "I always am". Then he is picking up his bow and heading to the stable, John finds Miss Ellen waiting for him with bag of supplies "May you find them quickly" she says.

"I will if this horse is fast enough" nods John as he takes the bag and mounts the horse.

"He is" assures Miss Ellen before John rides out. She stands there a moment praying to the fates that the young Lords are ok then goes back into the castle to prepare food and drink, knowing the whole castle will soon be up and worried.

Castiel and Azriel ride hard all the way to Ashbrooke, pushing the horses to their limits. Just as John rode hard, looking for Lucian.

And once Balthazar had Sam calmed enough they headed to Gabriel's to tell him what had happened.

After hearing where they had gone… Gabriel frowned and thought 'Fay country'.

"And they have no idea what happened ?" he asked.

"Not really… but they both looked scared and that can't be good" replied Balthazar.

"No… it can't" agreed Gabriel "I'll send word to those closest to them… let them know and then we can go back Cas's and wait".

Bal nods "Great idea… we should be there if Cas and Az send word".

Gabriel nods and turns to Tommy "Pack some of our things, Love… we may stay awhile".

Tommy nods "Of course, My Lord" he turns and goes to their room to pack.

Sam sits close to Balthazar as he and Gabriel talk… as Gabriel writes a list of those to be informed and a message for them, gives it to his man and sends him off. He is very worried about his brother and hasn't said a word since they arrived. When Tom had them packed the four of them headed to Castiel and Dean's castle to wait.

The vampire lords arrive in Ashboorke in record time, both horses exhausted. Azriel knows where Dain is likely to stay as they have been here before and takes Castiel to the closest inn, they had not checked in there so they moved on to the next place Dain would stay. Sure enough they had gotten a room there and the lords headed straight upstairs to their room. They had to kick the door in as it was locked from the inside… they found Dain unconscious and evidence of a fight but no sign of Dean… his things were untouched but he was gone.

Azriel sits on the floor cradling Dain, tears streaming down his face "Oh My Love… who did this… oh Dain, wake up please" he sobs.

Lord Castiel slowly gets angrier as he looks around the room… he spins on his heal and bolts down the stairs and out of the inn… to the stable and finds both fledglings horses still there.

"Excuse me, my Lord" says a small voice from behind him.

Castiel turns quickly "Who are you boy ?" he demands.

"Th… the stable boy… my Lord" the young man answered automatically.

"The Lords who own these two… did you see them ?" asked Lord Castiel.

The boy nods "Yes I did… they gave me extra silver to take good care of the horses… they were nice" the boy smiles.

The vampire Lord smiles and nods "Yes they are… did you see them last night ? Did you see anything strange ?" inquired Castiel as calmly as he could, not wanting to frighten the boy.

He nods "Yes my Lord… I saw them come in for the night… they checked on the horses before they went inside" the boy looks down as if scared but continues "Then that man took the shorter Lord away… I didn't know who to tell… I was waiting for the other Lord to come for his horse… I…" half sobs the stable boy.

Lord Catsiel had take a few deep breathes before he could speak "The other Lord is hurt… now tell me do you know the man who took Lord Dean ? If not which way did he go and how long ago ?".

The young man took a deep sobbing breath "I don't know his name… my Lord… he is Fay, that I do know and he headed toward the mountain… toward Fay country".

Castiel growled low and the boy cringed.

"Fear me not boy… you have served me well and will be properly rewarded… I am angry at the Fay scum who took My Dean" said the Lord.

The stable boy nods and asks "Shall I fetch the doctor… for the hurt Lord ?".

Castiel shakes his head "No need… he will heal on his own but thank you… keep tending to the horses as you have been, I will be back" replied the vampire lord before leaving the stable to go tell Az what he had learned.

Dain was still out cold when he got back so Castiel crouched down beside them "Az… the stable boy saw some fucking fay scum carry Dean out of here… I want his head… we have to find Dean… we have too" says Lord Castiel to his brother.

Az nods absently "He'll pay for this Cas… pay for hurting my boy… you take the head… I want his fucking heart" snarled Lord Azriel as he tenderly cradled Dain.

Not willing to leave Ashbrooke but needing to get word to his brothers Lord Castiel goes looking for the town messenger. He sends word to his castle and goes back to the inn.

John Winchester finds Lucian the day the messenger from Ashbrooke arrives at Lord Castiel's castle by this time all his close brothers and sisters knew that Dean was in trouble and awaited more news. On hearing what John had to say Lucian growled and turned too his pack "Kale, Blaze… with me, the rest of you get this pitiful excuse home" then turned to John "Coming with us or going home ?".

"Going home… Mary and the kids will need me, Lord Castiel will find my boy and kill who ever hurt him" replied John.

The Alpha nods and rides for Ashbooke at once.

Lord Gabriel pales when he hears the word Fay… he knows much of their current queen… knows exactly how she became queen. Knows who she murdered to get there… and he feels sick and worried for Dean.

"Bal… I have to go to Cas and Az… the Fay queen is a nasty one… sly and twisted… Cas needs to know what he's up against" states Lord Gabriel after hearing the message.

His brother can only nod and say "I'll stay and wait for the pack".

Lord Gabriel leaves Tommy with his brother and Sam and rides for Ashbrooke an hour after hearing the news. Balthazar is left in charge of informing the other vampires and keeping the household calm.

Rasputin takes charge of the pack and heads for home shortly after their alpha rode out, they placed their prisoner in the dungeon when they got there, knowing Mary would be in no state to deal with him now.

~AN: Sorry about the delay in this chapter… but there it is… the official end of Dark Heart.

*ducks the barrage of rotten fruit*

Now, now… calm down dear reader… there is a sequel planned Dark Heart: Fay War.

So keep an eye out for the first chapter… to be posted as soon as possible. Thank you all for the reviews ! Those who want to know what happens to Lord Dean… just have to keep reading *evil grin*.~


End file.
